Gods & Monsters
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "He'd be damned if his angel loved anyone more than she loved him." - There was one person that Klaus valued above all, even himself and she loved him just as much. But she was also the person who, without even trying, broke his heart. Now ninety-one years later, they come face to face, all thanks to a certain dagger being pulled out.
1. Pretty When You Cry

**A/N I have never done anything like this before. I've added another sibling into the mix, one that Klaus is the closest to. Her name is Angelica, and she is the youngest child of the Mikaelson family. I must warn you, there are implied incest and some mature content between Klaus and Angelica, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't bother sending me hate after I have told you to turn away, it's just not helpful at all. But if you do like it and want more, please review.**

* * *

><p><em>In the land of Gods and Monsters<em>

_I was an Angel  
>Living in the garden of evil<br>Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed  
>Shining like a fiery beacon <em>

_You got that medicine I need  
>Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly<br>Put your hands on my waist, do it softly  
>Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing<em>

* * *

><p><strong>† <strong>Gods &amp; Monsters †<strong>**

**Chapter One ~ Pretty When You Cry**

_14__th__ October__—__1__923_

_I__'m worried._

_Niklaus is losing sight himself, i'm sure of it. He isn't the boy i once new. His once kind, good natured heart is beginning to turn cold with each day we are running from our father. We have been running for what seems like forever, and this time, he barely missed us. We had been in Chicago, I had been told when he returned to where we were residing. He's becoming craftier, and Niklaus is driving himself insane whilst trying to keep one step ahead. His thirst for power is taking over him and he's, like I previously mentioned, losing sight of himself. I do hope that we don't completely lose him to this. Kol and Rebekah are still locked away in their coffins, rotting and I don't know how much longer I can stay with Niklaus alone, he is becoming more and more demanding and expects me to be with him at all times._

_It's as if he is scared that i'll leave, just like Elijah has. He couldn't handle how Niklaus was treating him, and everyone else, it was as if he gave up on our brother. I do miss him, he was the one person who kept everything balanced, he gave me hope that one day, maybe our brother will find his way again. I can't mention anything to him, i'm afraid that he'll put me in a coffin, just like he did Kol and Rebekah. With them around, I felt more at ease because they could share the burden that our brother is becoming. I hate to use that word but it's true at the moment, i'm never allowed a moment of peace and his moods are getting worse each day. I feel alone even though i'm always with Niklaus. I don't recognize him any more. Now and then I get a glimpse of the boy he used to be, the one who always made me feel safe. Those glimpses are become more and more rare, and I don't know what to do._

_He expects my complete and utter devotion. I have no choice but to give him that. I still love my brother, because I hope that, deep down, my Nik is still in there. But even if I attempted to leave...where would I turn to? He's the only constant, I have nothing else. Elijah is gone, I don't know where Rebekah and Kol are locked away. I don't doubt that he would dagger me like he did Rebekah when she found happiness outside of his world, even though he strongly insists that he wouldn't. I have nothing but Niklaus, he makes sure of that with his manipulation. Sometimes I think he considers me his territory, not his sister anymore, and it hurts. I must go, I don't have a much time before he comes back from his hunting, and he wouldn't be happy if he found me writing this. _

_I hope my next entry has better news. _

_Angelica Mikaelson._

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th ****November****—****192****3**

**"****Nik?"**

The youngest Mikaelson tapped on the heavy wooden door. She frowned when there was no reply, but her hearing picked up on some sounds coming from inside her brother's study. She knocked once more, this time a little louder, but like the first time, she got no response. Angelica frowned, wondering what was going on inside the room that was making her brother fail to reply to her. She couldn't hear anyone else in the room with him, so she assumed that he was alone. Angelica let a smile appear on her face, coming to the conclusion that he was painting once more. Klaus was known for being deep in thought when he was working on a new painting, it happened to the point that he lost track of time. He got unhappy whenever someone, even her, entered his study when he was working.

He also hated people entering his study without invitation.

She knocked, this time raising her voice,"Nik? May I come in, please?"

There was a few seconds of silence before he called back,"If you must, baby sister."

Angelica turned the door handle and made her way into Klaus' office, her blue eyes scanning the room for any sign of her older brother. In the corner, near the window was the painting he had been working on for most of the year. Klaus took his time on certain ones, some could be finished within the hour he started them, but now and them he would take the time. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed that he hadn't been working on his project, but shrugged it off. It was beautiful, well what he had painted so far. Her brother was a perfectionist, something had to be just right, it had to be the exact color or shape. She had witnessed him tossing out a painting he had spent almost a full year on just because a small part of it wasn't what he imagined in his mind, what he had set his thoughts on.

His smooth voice pulled Angelica out of her thoughts."What brings you up here, love?"

Angelica turned around and faced his desk. Her floor was on the one below him, Klaus had given it to her when they first moved in. His was on the one above her, and it was also where his meetings took place whenever he got word of something important. She was never allowed to come near his floor when they happened, he made sure of that, Klaus always managed to distract her. Like him, she could be sneaky or nosy when she wanted to be. His back was to her, and he was sitting in his large seat, looking like he was focusing on something. She eyed him, feeling some sort of tension coming off of him.

Angelica hesitantly answered him,"It's a nice day out, Nik, I was wondering if we could go out? Maybe we could go for a walk or per-"

"No. I'm busy today."

"You say that everytime I ask you. I haven't been outside in days and you're always out."

Hiding what he was focused on, her brother turned around and looked up at her. She was now hovering over him, her hands on his desk. She sent him a pleading look. Angelica wasn't allowed outside without him, he had gotten more paranoid over the past month. She wasn't able to go far without him knowing, and it wasn't something she wanted to do, especially since he looked as if he were close to hurting someone. His eyes were stormy and bloodshot, telling that he was more than just upset. His fists were clenched as he stared up at his younger sister. She swallowed, becoming slightly nervous as he continued to eye her, as if he wanted to read her thoughts.

"I know that, Angel. I was up early, you see and when I looked out the window, I saw how beautiful it was. Then I remembered how much you love days like these, you enjoy picking the fresh flowers. I felt bad about keeping you cooped up like some prisoner, so deciding to give you some freedom, I arranged to take you to see the horses."

Her eyes lit up and a smile blossomed on her face, making Klaus grin for a moment before it disappeared."Really, Nik? Whe-"

He raised a hand and stood up, cutting her off once more. Still hiding what he had been looking at behind his back, he walked around the desk. She stepped back as he came up in front of her. He seemed memorized by her smile, as if he were burning it into his mind.

"...after all my hard work, I went down to your floor, but one of the maids told me that you were still asleep. So, deciding to leave you a little longer because we were going to have a long day ahead of us, love, I helped make your favourite breakfast."

"Nik? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm getting to that. Be patient, baby sister."

He began to walk forward, and as he did, she moved away. The more he spoke, his voice dropped to a harsh whisper. Any cheerfulness that had been in the room, escaped and was replaced with thick tension. There were no traces of happiness or excitement in his eyes, there were only darkness, it was surrounding his blue orbs. Angelica felt her back meet with the door, a soft moan leaving her when the handle dug into the small of her back. Klaus tilted his head, eyes drifting over her face, a sadistic smirk on his lips as he gazed down at his sister.

"Now...where was I? Yes, being the dutiful big brother. I went to wake you up, but before I could, guess what I found on the floor?"

Her breath caught in her throat as Klaus raised his other hand, fingers clutching her private journal in his fingers. Angelica's eyes widened as she remembered writing in it the night before, she must have fallen asleep before hiding it away. Before she could think, Angelica tried to tear it out of his hands, ready to do anything to keep her brother from reading it. If he did, she wouldn't be able to take it. Klaus chuckled darkly, waggling his finger at his sister, free hand pinning her to the door.

"Nik...no."

Angelica felt sick, she suddenly couldn't stand up by herself. Klaus cupped her face, his touch making her shudder in fear, something that had never happened before. Thumb pressing down on her lip, he hushed her.

"Too late, love. I've read every single word."

Angelica swallowed once more, her eyes watering as his face came closer, anger being replaced with hurt,"I now know what my precious baby sister really thinks of me...every single hurtful, hateful thought you've ever had."

Disappointment, anger and hurt laced in his voice, making Angelica's eyes fall to the floor. A tear dropped from her cheek as her brother continued to whisper to her, sounding close to tears himself. When he first picked up the journal, he hadn't been expecting to read what he had. He had been expecting some anger towards him because of their siblings, he'd become used to that, but as he read further, it was like he didn't recognize her. He felt like she had staked him and set him on fire just for the fun of it. She didn't know what to say, what to think, scared that she would push him over the edge. The sound of her voice, how small she sounded made Klaus' eyes brim with his own tears. Since the day she had been born, he'd been there, he'd helped her walk, taught her how to talk. It had always been her and him. While Elijah had taken the role of taking care of Rebekah, she had been his.

Klaus had always protected her, no matter what.

"I don't hate you...that's not right." She weakly whispered.

They stood in silence for a moment, and Angelica reached out. She went to wipe his tears away, something she had always done, but her wrist was caught. His fingers wrapped around it, crushing her bones beneath his fingers. She gasped in pain, shocked at his actions, but didn't fight back. When Klaus was angry at the level he was at that moment, it meant that he was _hurt_. He'd never been able to control his actions properly, so whenever he felt upset, he lashed out with rage because he didn't want to feel that way anymore, and because of that he wanted everyone else to feel what he was feeling. So she bit her lip, staying still until she felt his fingers loosen, but he didn't let her wrist go.

"See, angel, I want to believe you, believe me, I want nothing more. But when I read it in writing, I have a hard time doing so."

He pushed her back against the door again, free hand grasping her cheek once more. He looked at the page he had been reading, and soon he was repeating her written words, loud and clear. As he spoke, his voice began to break against his will, even though he tried to keep the emotion inside. Never in his life had he felt so betrayed, but the worst of it was that he hadn't been expecting it from his youngest sister, the one he had tried to hard to do right by. A sob came from Angelica, and she tugged her hand out of his tight hold then held her hands over her ears. She wanted to block it out, knowing that he was doing it to torture her, make her feel a fraction to what he felt.

"_I can't mention anything to him, i'm afraid that he'll put me in a coffin, just like he did Kol and Rebekah. With them around, I felt more at ease because they could share the burden that our brother is becoming. I hate to use that word but it's true at the moment.__"_

"I know what it says, Nik. Please, don't read anymore." She pleaded.

She couldn't take it anymore, the way he said it was as if she had physically harmed him. He turned and glanced at her, warning flashing in his orbs,"Why? Afraid of how i'll react to how you really feel?"

When she didn't answer, Klaus went back to reading."_...__Now and then I get a glimpse of the boy he used to be, the one who always made me feel safe. Those glimpses are become more and more rare, and I don't know what to do.__"_

Her brother cleared his throat, and for the first time in a long while, his wall was down. He dropped the diary as if it had burnt him, and angrily wiped the wetness off of his cheeks before raising his head. It reminded her of the first time she had witnessed their father beat him, he looked so weak and vulnerable, so easy to break. He slumped onto the desk, knowing that he would fall to his feet if he stood any longer. She took a step towards him, and hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulders, and shockingly, he allowed her. He sniffed, his head falling onto her chest, larger hands grasping at her arms.

"What more do you want from me? I give you everything your heart desires. I keep you safe, I buy you the dresses you want, I even take you out when you know that it's a risk. **_Everything_** I do is to make you happy, and it still isn't enough."

He pulled her down, forehead lolling against her own. His nails dug into her arm as he whispered against here, his lips moving over the skin of her cheek. Every move he made was to make sure that they were far away from Mikael as possible. He would take everything they had built and wouldn't think twice before driving the stake through Klaus' heart. The hybrid was still reeling from the horror of what had happened in New Orleans. He could feel her slipping through his fingers, the one he had put everything he had into, the one who thought he was everything was close to abandoning him. He'd expected it from everyone else, but not his angel, never Angelica. Out of their family, she had never left him, she'd never chosen anyone or anything over him.

Apart from now.

"Nik, all I want is my family. I don't want anything else."

He let out a growl and pushed her away, flashing over to her. She fell against the wall behind them, letting out a painful moan, he was stronger when he was angry, he didn't hold back.

"I'm your family! _I'm_ all that you need."

For the first time, Angelica fought back, not caring about the consequences."No! Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Finn are my family, too. So was Henrik, may he rest in peace. There will be a time where you have to realize and accept that my entire existence isn't just for you, Nik."

"Yes it is! You are _mine_...you have always been mine."

"I'm not property, i'm not something you can claim. That is not fair. I _love_ you, you have to know that, but I love them too. It isn't right what you do to them."

"Do you love them more than me? Is that it? Rebekah was going to choose someone else over us. Elijah has left us. Kol...don't get me started on him and Finn? He couldn't care less about us. If it weren't for me, we would have been caught long ago. You could never survive without me, baby sister."

She fell silent as he shouted at her, her eyes falling shut. She couldn't look at him anymore. He was out of control. This wasn't Niklaus, this couldn't be what her brother had turned into. She slid down to the floor, her lower lip wobbling as her brother knelt in front of her, his anger gone seeminly. Once again, he wiped her tears away, tucking her hair behind her ear. He knew that he was being unfair, but he couldn't let her go, he refused to let her go. Klaus would not allow it, he would find her, he would tear anyone and everything apart to find her. His eyes landed on the gold chain around her neck, one that she promised never to take off, and he prayed that no matter what happened, she would keep her word.

She had given up the right to live without him when she _gave_ herself to him. She was far from his sister, she was much more than that. He pulled on her hand, his lips pressing a kiss on the back, then turned it around, placing another on her palm. A shiver ran up her spine unwillingly, as his blue eyes caught her own. They dared her to look away, to break their gaze. She let out a gasp when his fingers curled around her waist, wrenched her up close so that she was almost in his lap. Angelica whimpered his name in a plea, whether it was for mercy, he wasn't sure, but all he could think was about how he had to make a stop to whatever she was feeling. He had to stop her from leaving him, from leaving what they had tried to hard to keep.

He leaned close to her, their lips brushing as he whispered,"I asked you a question, Angel. Do you love them more than me? Do you love those who were so willing to leave you behind more than me?"

"You don't understand. You need to accept that just because I love my family too, it doesn't mean that I will no longer love you."

He shook her harshly, as if he hadn't heard her words. His eyes were now dark, there was no life in them."What do they give you I don't? It has always been me, not them, me! It will always be _me_!"

"Nik, why must you do this to me? What has happened to you?"

Her response was a sharp pain in her chest, making her whimper once more, instantly knowing what it was. Klaus watched, tears in his eyes as her soft skin became grey, and he choked, glancing down at the dagger in his hands. He had promised that he would never dagger her like he did Rebekah and Kol but he could see that she was close to leaving. She was close to leaving him, close to not loving him anymore and he couldn't handle that.

He had no choice.

He'd be damned if his angel loved anyone more than she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. If you liked it, please review. **


	2. I Gave You All

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, you have no idea how much each one means to me. Please keep them coming if you want more. Like I promised, I gave you a flashback. I will do them now and then to give you insight of their background. Some will be happy and some won't be, as the years go on. Anyway, I hope you like chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two ~ I Gave You All<strong>

**14th October -1923**

Klaus staggered down the steps that led down into the private room below their mansion. It was the place that only he knew about. He had gotten a witch to do a spell on the whole room, that made it possible for only Klaus to enter. Walking in the small space, Klaus eyed the five coffins that were all in line. Three of them contained Rebekah, Kol and Finn whereas the other two were empty. Esther's one was far away, but still safe so that nobody but him could ever trace it. He couldn't risk his mother being close, just in case Mikael found them. He hadn't wanted to make one for Angelica, it always made him feel dizzy whenever he looked at her one, but at this moment, he was glad he did.

"I do hope that one day, you'll see that this was best, baby sister."

Klaus continued to murmur to her as he carried her over to her coffin. Opening the lid, he gently and carefully placed her inside, making sure that she was set just right. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked down at the only sibling who he had second thought doing this to. Her once soft, light skin was now grey, and he wished that he would have been able to see her smile once more. He knew that it would be a long while before he heard her voice, felt her touch and hold her.

He reached down and held her cheek in his hand,"I could feel it, you know. I could feel you pulling from me. I'm not daft, I know you better than you think. You must think the worst of me, but i'm doing this for you, love. You could never make it on your own, even if you had Elijah with you. You could never survive without me."

"...that's why you're mine, you see. I need you just like I know you need me. I'm never going to leave you, and I know that you'd never really leave me."

He paused then added,"Just like when we were young and you would go off with Kol because I never let you play with father's knives. You would play around with him for a while, just to torture me and teach me a lesson. But, like always, you would crawl in beside me at night because Kol didn't wait for you to fall asleep first. You'll always find your way home...back to me."

Even as he spoke those last few words, Klaus felt himself not fully believing them. He knew that if he let her go, that he'd never be sure if she would return. Before he read the diary, he never held a doubt, but now, his mind was racing. If he hadn't daggered her, she could have left, he could never be secure. Klaus growled and kicked the wall. She didn't need the others, he was all that she needed, everything she wanted. He made her happy, he held her whenever she was scared that Mikael would return, he was the one who knew every weakness she had. It had never been them, he had made sure of it.

Why would she want anything else?

His anger turned to mourning as he imagined life without his angel for a while. He was alone, Kol and Rebekah were being punished and Elijah was off somewhere. Half of him was glad that his brother wasn't there, if he found out that he had daggered Aneglica and the others, he would have gone mad. The other half of him wanted his brother to be there, he didn't feel like he could be alone for a long while, especially without his baby sister. Klaus stood over the coffin once more, his fingers itching to remove to dagger and beg for her forgiveness. But he couldn't. He was ashamed that he had broken his promise.

Klaus sadly smiled, mumbling to himself, as if he were trying to justify his actions.

"You're just sleeping, love. That's all. When you wake up...i'll take you out and we'll move far away. We'll go to Italy, you like it there, and we _will_ make up. We always do."

He held her hand tight in his own, only feeling coldness. Klaus wiped his tears with his fingers, angry that he was crying. He hated it, but whenever it came to her, he was unbalanced and his walls crumbled.

"Sleep well, angel."

With those last words, Klaus leaned down and kissed her cheek then her lips before standing up. He took one last longing look at Angelica then closed the coffin. The image of her inside, all alone and in the dark made his insides clench. He swore that he could feel his heart breaking with each step he took away from the coffin. She had completely and utterly shattered him, without even actually attempting to. He sped out of the room before he gave into temptation and woke her up.

His legs gave out when he reached his study, and Klaus fell against the door, inhaling sharply. He tried to compose himself, like he usually did, he tried to put his guards up but nothing worked. He bit his tongue to try and control himself but the only thing he received in return was the taste of blood. He was alone, heartbroken and the only person who could fix that was the one who had put him in the mess. Klaus roared, growled, yelled and cursed but nothing made him feel better.

He didn't know how long he sat on the floor but when he finally gained the confidence to stand up, the moon had replaced the sunlight, leaving him surrounded with darkness. As he drowned his sorrows, Klaus began to think, confused as to how they had gotten to where they were. They had been happy, well as happy as they could running from Mikael. When it was just them, when they were all alone without anyone else, they were fine.

He was sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>10th July 1910 – New Orleans <strong>

"_**Angelica? Where are you, baby sister?"**_

_Klaus smiled to himself as he walked along the long hallway, in a good mood for the first time in a long while, his hands tucked behind his back. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, suddenly feeling a familiar presence around him. It wasn't Elijah or Rebekah, they were out finding Kol, who had been causing trouble with the locals, which was something that he had been told not to do, they wanted to make a home where they were. Klaus' brothers actions had made him regret un-daggering his younger brother, but that was to be dealt with later. He looked over the balcony railing, seeing no sign of what was near him, then he looked up, but still nothing._

"_Come on, love. I've got a present for you."_

_He chuckled as something purposefully nudged him before wind hit him, and soon it was gone again. His ears perked up when a familiar giggle hit his ears, and fingers locked around his wrists that were holding what he was trying to hide behind his back. It tugged on the box that was in his clutches and he spun around, keeping a tight hold of it. He then heard a childish whine in the air, something that only came from his youngest sister when she didn't get what she wanted from him. Even after being one of the most powerful vampires in the world, she still lived up the nickname 'baby sister'. They all, even self centred Kol, adored her._

_But no-one loved her more than Niklaus Mikaelson._

"_If you want it, baby sister, you'll have to make your presence known...otherwise, I might just have to give it to Rebekah."_

_He shook his head and turned around, reading to go down the staircase. He heard a growl from behind him and, all of a sudden, he was face to face with Angelica. She playfully glared up at her older brother, a pout on her face before he tugged him away from the steps. She pointed up at him, arching an eyebrow._

"_You mustn't joke about things that that, Nik. It's a cruel trick."_

_He smirked down at her,"But it worked, didn't it?"_

_Angelica ignored him, standing up on her tip toes to try and see over his shoulder then around him, attempting to get a peak of what he held behind his back. He turned away from her, shaking his head again, and she gave up when she realized that he wasn't going to give in to her. She huffed his name, crossing her arms over her chest. Then he, now holding it in one hand behind his back, grabbed hold of Angelica's smaller one. He led her over to the doors which led inside the Mikaelson family home, out of view from vampires that were scattered around._

_She felt his fingers tangle with hers as she scolded him,"Nik...we do this every year. You should know by now that my patience is just as non-existent as yours."_

"_The whole of New Orleans knows that, love. It makes it more amusing for me, though."_

"_You aren't funny, Nik. I have told you that many times." _

_Klaus chuckled again and replied,"The smile on your face tells me different, love."_

_His thumb ran over the backs of her hand, before they moved up her wrist, leaving goosebumps in his wake, as they neared his study. The smell of paint hit her senses just before they reached the door. Always the gentleman, he opened it for her and followed her inside, closing it behind him. He was never one for showing emotions of any kind in public, he hated it, it showed weakness. She didn't mind, in fact, she preferred it, it had been that way ever since they were in their teens...when their feelings towards one another became more than just half siblings._

_Once again, like always, her eyes were drawn to his paintings. Her daze was short lived when strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back against him. She heard him release a sigh of satisfaction, head burying itself in her neck, his hands meeting in front of her. A long box met her eye as she looked down at his hands and Angelica chewed on her lip, curiosity brimming. She arched her neck when he peppered kisses along her skin, her eyes shutting when he reached a sensitive spot behind her ear. Klaus' grinned inwardly as he made his way towards her cheek, whispering against her._

"_Happy birthday, angel."_

"_I don't think you should keep celebrating my birthday, i'm not human, Nik." Angelica whispered softly._

_She had experienced hundreds of birthdays and every year, Nik would have a present ready. She remembered when he would carve her wooden presents, hiding them from their father so that he wouldn't get punished. Elijah gave her one every hundred years, and it was always the same. He would give her a journal for that hundred years and encouraged her to write, just like he did. Apparently it was peaceful, and unlike most of their family, Angelica had been the one who had kept her light, she hadn't lost her humanity. She kept them from Klaus, knowing that he wouldn't like it, he didn't like Elijah writing things down, he didn't see the attraction towards it._

_Kol would bring home the tastiest human he found whenever he remembered her birthday, seeing it as a present when he managed to stop himself from feeding on them himself. Rebekah would buy her a new dress if she, like Kol, remembered her birthday. But none of her siblings were allowed to give her their presents until the day after her actual birthday, and if they did, there was hell to pay. Klaus didn't like to share Angelica on the day, and made sure that others were nowhere near her. _

"_It's your birthday. Birthdays are meant to be celebrated, it is a day where you can be spoiled...well more than usual anyway. It's a day that is all about you, love."_

"_You don't celebrate your birthday. Why is that?"_

_It was true. Klaus didn't even remember when his birthday was, let alone celebrating it. He hadn't thought about it ever since he was young, it had slipped from his mind, and truthfully, Mikael made sure to make Klaus feel like the outsider in the family. Things like birthday's were never celebrated when they were human, but on the odd occasion, Esther would make an exception. Unfortunately, Klaus was never the exception, it was always the others. It was never big, there weren't any gifts, it was usually letting that child do the easiest job that one day. _

"_Nik?"_

_Angelica turned around in his arms, her hands on his shoulders as she waited for his response. His smile fell from his lips as he thought, his eyes falling to the floor. She tilted her head, looking as if she were trying to break into his mind and unlock all the thoughts he was having. Her fingers grasped his chin, forcing him to look at her._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Klaus hushed her, not liking the concerned tone she was using, by capturing her lips in a tender embrace, something that many people didn't think he was capable of. Her eyes fluttered closed as she allowed him to take dominance of her lips, and soon she felt her hair being brushed to one side. He smiled against her before slithering his tongue into her mouth when she granted him access. Her warm skin was cooled when something was locked around her neck, something light but heavy at the same time. Klaus' fingers brushed her hair back into place as he secured the gold necklace around her neck. _

_He kissed her once more before pulling away, his fingers now toying with her long strands. The sapphire and gold necklace sparkled in the sunlight through the windows, reminding Klaus of Angelica's eyes. She looked at the necklace before she beamed up at him, whispering a meaningful thank you. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, before meeting her gaze._

"_I don't remember my birthday, angel. That's why you should always celebrate yours. You are to do that, every single year...i'll make sure you do."_

"_I know you will, Nik. But maybe you should make up your own birthday."_

_Klaus grinned again at her idea, knowing that she was trying to cheer him up. Her arms wound themselves around his neck, happy that his upset look had disappeared. Whenever he felt sad, she felt guilty, like for some reason, she was the cause of it. She felt like she could feel his pain, feel every single emotion Mikael had caused him. Klaus wasn't close to getting over what he had done, but she refused to let him dwell on it. At this moment in time, in New Orleans, she felt that they were a family, sort of. Finn was still daggered, but Kol was awake. Klaus had undaggered him in one of his good moods, and Elijah was happy with someone, Rebekah was content. They were all, for once, at peace. She hoped that it stayed that way._

_Angelica's hands held his face and she said,"You can share mine since you are so adamant that I celebrate it. That way, Nik, you can never forget your birthday. There isn't a bad memory on that day, and it can be our day, just like you want."_

_Klaus made a scene of rolling his eyes, but inside, he was touched. She knew how much work he put into making her birthday special and just for the two of them. She was right, all he can remember on this day was her smiling and laughing. She kept quiet as he thought it over then after a few moments of purposefully torturing her, Klaus nodded in acceptance._

"_As you wish, baby sister."_

_Angelica let out a cry of happiness as she hugged him close to her, making him almost stand on her long dress. Klaus unwillingly laughed, close to falling over by the way she was clutching him, and Angelica smacked his arm when he said so. She pulled back long enough to catch his mouth once more, and before she could break it, Klaus' hand came up and cupped the back of her head, not allowing her. They always made sure to keep hidden, knowing that if Elijah and everyone else got word of their relationship, they would do everything in their power to keep them apart. _

_It had been that way since as long as she could remember, from her late teens up until this moment. They had always been the closest, and it wasn't unusual for Klaus to be possessive of what he considered his, so nobody questioned it. If they did, Klaus wouldn't hesitate to rip them apart, he refused to let anything get in between him and Angelica, it wasn't an option. She belonged to him, heart, soul and body, nobody else. Her lips left his, and Angelica smiled down at him, keeping her arms around him tightly._

"_Happy birthday, Nik."_

_He pecked her temple,"Happy birthday, angel."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. Please leave a review.**


	3. The Other Brother

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, as always, keep them coming if you want more, I like to know that somebody that is reading. In my story, the baby storyline doesn't exist. Don't get me wrong, i love the storyline, but it makes it easier for me to write it since the story is focused on Klaus and Angelica.**

**Also, since I love him so much, Kol is in this story too. He didn't die, i'm so happy for fanfiction because I adore him. I'm still trying my best to write the Mikaelsons but I hope that i'm doing all-right. The whole family, apart from Finn, is together in New Orleans.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three ~ The Other Brother<strong>

**Present—New Orleans—2014**

"**REBEKAH!...REBEKAH!"**

The blonde in question, who had been sitting peacefully on her bed, painting her nails, suddenly found herself pinned against her bedroom wall. Her eyes widened when she saw amber, and soon fingers were locked around her neck, lifting her off of the floor. She pulled on his arm, but as always, her brothers anger had made him somewhat stronger, something she always secretly feared. He growled at her, her feet kicking in the air, choking, wondering why he was so angry. She tried to call out for her brothers, but remembered that Elijah was busy taking their new house guest out for clothing. She was alone with a pissed off Klaus. He tugged her forward before slamming her back into the wall, smirking to himself when he saw that he had made a big imprint of his sister in the wall. Rebekah growled back at him, upset that she would have to call someone to fix it now.

_He knows. He knows and i'm going to be spending another ninety years in a box._

Klaus leaned close, venom dripping with ever word he hissed at her."What have a told you about going behind my back, little sister?!"

She purposefully dug her freshly done nails into his arm,"W-What ar-are you taking about, Nik?"

Rebekah flinched at his sneer, it was impossible to lie to her brother. He knew her too well.

"Don't play stupid with me, Bekah. This is me your talking to. What were you playing at undaggering, Kol?"

Her eyes began to water as he continued to strangle her, and normally he would have let her go by now, but Klaus was really pissed off. He wanted to bite her and let her suffer for a few days just because of her thinking that she had the right to go behind his back. Rebekah squealed as he lifted her higher into the air, now having to look up to glare at her. Finally, she had enough and kicked him harshly in the abdomen, sending him back a few steps. Rebekah fell to the floor, slumping back against the broken wall, holding her hand to her throat.

Klaus watched her get up and he snarled,"ANSWER ME!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

She coughed as she sent daggers his way, her hand massaging her throat, backing off as he straightened. Always keeping a big distance from him, Rebekah forced herself not to walk away, she needed to confront him. She was finished with them all being daggered or being threatened with it. She hated living in fear in her own house, scared of saying something just in case it sent him over the edge. It was like living with a time bomb, you never knew when he was going to explode. Klaus drew you in with false promises and the second he had you where he wanted you, he pounced.

He was a snake.

"Explain yourself, sister. If you don't, the next person who is going to be in that box is you!"

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest,"Kol has been in a coffin for more than a ceutury, Nik. You promised that you would let him out when you had your throne, and it has been more than three months."

"He deserved to be daggered all those years ago, Bekah, he was being reckless. You have no right to go behind my back."

"...and you have no right to decide if we live our life. You have no right to dagger us when you feel like it, Nik. He's our brother, he isn't a toy you can play with then throw away when you get bored."

Klaus was quiet for a few moments after that. He just kept staring at her, his jaw clenching, knowing that she was right. He had given his word to let Kol free, but he still hated the fact that she didn't tell him, he hated being in the dark. As the seconds past, the anger slowly fell from his face and was replaced with a blank expression. His knuckles, that had been white because of how hard he was clenching his fists, regained colour. He didn't want to deal with Kol, he was closer to himself in personality, but much more impulsive and didn't know when to be quiet.

"I'll let this one pass, little sister. But if you dare go against m-"

The hybrid was cut off when he was suddenly thrown against the room, smashing into Rebekah's long mirror. He crashed onto the floor, the broken glass following him. Klaus groaned as he felt it slicing into his skin, leaving him too try and pick it out. His eyes narrowed when he saw a figure standing over him, but before he could say a word, he was picked up by his collar and, once again, tossed aside.

He heard Rebekah screech,"Stop it! You're wrecking my bedroom!"

Klaus felt a sharp kick in his ribs and that was it. He had enough. Before they could kick him once more, he grabbed their foot and pushed them away. Klaus jumped up, his wounds now healed as he glared at who attacked him.

"Kol, like our sister here, i'm going to let this one slide. Just because you're upset."

His brother ignored him with a snarl then he punched Klaus across the face, shoving him back against Rebkeah's wardrobe. She was screaming at them, close to stomping her foot at the mess they were making. Klaus rolled his eyes and lunged at Kol, sending them both flying out of the room and into the corridor. He laughed mockingly at his brother, who continued to beat him, the laughter only encouraging him.

"I think being locked in a box for a century has made you soft, little brother."

Kol lifted him up by his jacket and held him against the balcony, close to throwing him over. Spider veins appeared underneath his red eyes and he hissed at his older brother, fangs in view. Klaus frowned, sure he had seen Kol upset, but not like this. He seemed out of control, as if he wanted to kill him. Klaus smirked which only made Kol angrier, and he pushed the hybrid over the balcony, before jumping over it himself. The two landed on their feet, and Klaus waited for him to lunge.

He didn't. For the first time in a long while, Kol looked worried.

"Where is she, Nik? What have you done to her?"

That was what made his smirk drop. Kol didn't even have to mutter her name, he knew instantly who he was talking about. He was speaking about the only person who could make Kol concerned, ever since she had gone missing after hearing them two argue when she was a child. Klaus' arms fell at his sides, and he shook his head, refusing to answer. He backed away, turned around, only to see Kol in front of him again.

His breath caught in his throat at the memory he was re-living so he quickly shooed it out of his mind. This was why he didn't want Kol awake. Sure, Elijah and Rebekah wanted her out too, she was the baby, but they would never dare question Klaus about it, not if they valued being awake. But Kol, since he was closer to age with her, he was protective, just like Klaus was. His brother pointed an accusing finger at him, his usual sarcastic tone gone, something that was rare.

"You swore. You swore on her life that you would never dagger her. I know that you're not known for keeping your promises, but that time, I believed you. I'm going to ask you one more time, _where is she_?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Kol. Now get out of my way."

Something wicked flashed in Kol's eyes. He stood up straight, stalking closer to Klaus, a daring tone in his voice."And who are you? My father?"

"No...but this is my city!"

"I thought that it was our family home? Well...whenever you feel like having one."

Klaus growled and went to punch his brother but his fist got caught. Elijah stood in between them, eyes telling Klaus to calm down, and slowly his fist went back to his side. Out off all the siblings, he was the peace maker, well, he tried to be.

"I know how angry you must be, Kol but this isn't the place to talk about such matters. I think we should all take a break and maybe talk about this later in private."

He emphasized the last word with a look to the vampires that were scattered around. Kol took a step forward, glaring at Klaus. Elijah held up a hand, keeping him at bay. He didn't want this, for the past few months their family had felt somewhat whole again, and there had been only two more bits of the puzzle missing. He had expected Kol to be angry when he came out of the coffin, but nothing like this.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Nik. You go on about how much you want a family but you never stop to ask yourself if they want you. Angelica didn't d-"

Elijah's eyes widened as Kol spoke her name, and he found himself tossed into the table behind him, startling the vampires who were sipping their blood there, trying to keep out of it. Kol tried to dodge the punches that were laid on him, but it was impossible. Klaus let out a terrifying roar, he had made it clear long ago that nobody mentioned Angelica's name around him, it was banned from their home. Elijah and Rebekah hadn't spoke her name for a long while, mostly because it brought back the picture that their sister was locked away some place they had no idea where.

It filled them with guilt, especially Elijah because he hadn't been there. He remembered how miserable he had been after he had found out, and the anger he held against Klaus. He had never been told the reason behind Angelica being daggered and truthfully, he didn't want to know. Nobody but Klaus knew where her coffin was. He kept them all in the basement, but when he had waited to Kol to wake up, he hadn't seen Angelica's there. Not that he had expected too anyway, Klaus would never allow him so close to it. He watched in horror as his brother attacked Kol savagely, pinning his body against the brick pillar behind them, and he shouted loudly.

"DONT YOU SAY HER NAME! YOU HAVE **NO** RIGHT!"

Kol growled back at him, refusing to give in but before Klaus could wipe the smirk off his face, Elijah spoke up sharply,"Niklaus! That is enough. Let our brother go this instant. How was he to know that he wasn't allowed to mention her name?"

"Stay out of this, Elijah!"

"I will not sit back and let you act like a petulant child. She is our sister just as much as she is yours. Aren't we allowed to miss her? Isn't it time for her to be undaggered? It has been ninety one years, brother."

Klaus shoved Kol away from him, his wounds healing instantly. Kol stood and watched as he sauntered up to Elijah, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That isn't your choice to make. She may be your sister too, but it's my choice if that dagger come out or not."

Elijah, wanting to keep the peace, let out a long breath as Kol fought the urge to lunge at Klaus once more. He had woken up thinking that he would not only be reunited with his family, but happy that he would get to see Angelica again. As soon as Elijah let him upstairs, he could instantly sense that she was nowhere to be found. The moment Elijah broke the news to him, his first thought was to make Klaus pay. Though he was not one for emotion or caring much at all, Kol adored Angelica, mostly because she was closer in age and he had always felt out with the other three, and even though she was the centre of Klaus' attention, she always made sure to put aside time for Kol too.

Rebekah's world revolved around Elijah since he took the responsibility to take care of her when she was born and Klaus jumped in when Angelica was born. It made Kol feel left out, even with Henrik and Finn around, but Angelica never ignored him or allowed him to be left out. As they grew older Klaus became more somewhat possessive of her, he didn't like it when she gave attention to Kol or the others, so he tried to keep her to himself. He put distance between them and that always angered him, and made him envious of his older brother.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Kol hissed at Klaus,"As long as she is in that coffin, I want nothing to do with you. You disgust me and you bring nothing but shame to our family name."

Elijah shook his head,"Kol. This is our chance to be a family again, I do wish that you would re-consider."

"What family? Family is nothing with her trapped in a box. I meant it, Elijah, I want nothing to do with him. This is all down to you, Nik."

"Watch your mouth, little brother, unless you want a dagger in your heart."

A vindictive snarl appeared on Kol's face,"Again with the dagger threats. Haven't you got any other tricks?"

"...Look at what this family has become, that is why I want no part of it. I refuse to live by your ridiculous rules, Nik."He added with a sad-like tone.

He made his way towards the steps, but before he could climb up them, he turned around and sent a look to Elijah.

"If you and Rebekah have once ounce of loyalty towards her, you two will do the same and keep away from our so-called brother. I will find her, Nik, mark my words. Witches are much more friendlier towards me, I'll have you know. When I find her, and I will, she will never forgive you for what you did to her."

He flashed up the staircase, leaving Klaus with a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>11th July 1910<strong>

_Kol carefully turned the door handle that led him inside Angelica's room and once inside, he quietly shut it, locking the door behind him just in case Klaus burst through at any moment. He wanted to have a chance to jump outside the window if he had to. Sunrise was beginning to show outside her window, and he smiled softly as she moaned in her sleep, flipping onto her side. He'd been waiting for a chance to get her alone, and it was the day after her birthday which meant that he and the other two were free to give her presents. For some reason Klaus hated sharing Angelica on the actual day of her birthday. _

_It was a hassle, but Kol had learned to live with it. The thought began to anger him, so he pushed it away and moved over to her bed. Like him, she was a heavy sleeper and a late one too, but he had managed to force himself out of his bed to see her. If he knew Klaus well, and he thought he did, his older brother would come to check on her a few hours later. He wanted to get to her before Rebekah and Elijah did, knowing that they would probably have an easier chance to see her, he didn't know why but Klaus seemed to have a bigger problem with him. He hated sharing Angelica, it was frustrating, but he was more easy going with the other two than with Kol. He'd been that way for as long as they could all remember and Elijah had thought he would grow out of it, but as soon as they became vampires, he was worse._

_Kol had began to think that it was more than just being a protective older brother but even he knew when to keep his mouth closed. He stood over the bed and gently shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. She slapped away the hands that were trying to make her lose her sleep, but before she could attack the person, she heard a familiar chuckle._

_It belonged to no other than Kol._

_Her eyes fluttered open, and Angelica looked up at her brother with an arched eyebrow,"What have you done this time, Kol?"_

"_Why must you always assume the worst of me, darling? I'm deeply wounded,"_

_To show he was, he held a hand over his heart and gave her his best innocent look. She giggled before sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kol pulled up her reading chair, and made himself comfortable. For some reason, this made her smile once more, he always managed to do that without attempting to. He tilted his head and grinned at her, which she copied with a mocking grin._

"_If you haven't done anything then why are you disturbing me from my sleep? If Nik finds you in here..."_

_She trailed off when his eyes widened, knowing that he didn't like to think about that. Their relationship was already somewhat strained and Kol clearly told her that he blamed it on their older brother. She saw his eyes drift onto the necklace that he instantly knew Klaus had given her and for some reason she felt somewhat guilty. Angelica wished that she got to see Kol and the others on her birthday but at the same time liked spending it with Klaus now that they had set the date of her birthday as his too._

"_I didn't get to see you yesterday. I haven't found you a tasty present yet, sister. I was getting lectured by Elijah about killing the locals. He wishes that I could be more like him."_

_Angelica's smile fell from her face when his happy mood soon turned into a heated rant. She knew that he hated being told off for enjoying his nature. Kol's vision was black and white, he was a vampire and he had to feed in order to live. He didn't see any problem with killing humans and he also hated being compared to others. He took Elijah lecturing him as being singled out because nobody batted an eye when Klaus killed, and his older brother was worse than him. Kol liked who he was, which meant he problem showing it off, no matter what the consequence. He was also unpredictable and unreasonable with some people. He could quickly go from being respectful and gentleman to being aggressive and wicked. _

_However deep down, he did truly care for his family, Angelica knew that, he wouldn't hesitate to take revenge for it but Kol could go the wrong way about it. He was similar to Klaus, she thought, that's why they argued a lot. She moved so that she was sitting in front of him, and took his hand in hers, keeping a tight hold on them when he attempted to pull them back. _

"_Kol, you know Elijah cares for you, he lectures us all. Don't take such things personally. He just wants New Orleans to stay our family home."_

_Forgetting the reason he was with her, Kol jumped up and began to pace. Once he was started, he could never stop. He harboured so much anger, and was used to hiding it behind mocking the others that he didn't know how to control it. _

"_That doesn't change the fact that he wants me to be different from what I am, sister. Even Rebekah was apart of it, it felt like they were a united force against me. They are hypocrites, both of them, they have done worse things in their day. They are no saints themselves. I think Elijah is going to leave soon, he can barely look at Klaus and I, he's so disgusted of our bickering. It's as if they think i'm some sort of burden, maybe I should just leave if they are so angered by my presence."_

_Angelica sighed and stood up, trying to calm him down so that they wouldn't wake Klaus. She grabbed his arm once more and spun him around to face her. He attempted to move away, not used to being comforted. They weren't as close as they used to be when they were young, and Kol didn't know how to react. She hushed him with a finger to her lips, pointing at the room next to her, and he nodded._

"_You're not a burden, anything but. Don't say such things. I don't want you to leave, please don't go, Kol. I know we haven't had much of a relationship in recent years but I don't want you to leave. I was so lonely when Nik daggered you, and I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."_

_Kol gave her a cruel smirk,"I should think that Niklaus would be enough for you."_

"_Don't be so mean, Kol. I love you just as much as I love Nik. I love you all, and I would be devastated if you left. You make things...easier, even if you do cause trouble but that's why I love you. I would never wish to change you. Promise me that you won't leave me."_

_Anger left him as she clung to his hands, tears in her eyes, reminding him of when she found out about them being vampires. Like then, his guards came down and he gave in. He let her enter his embrace, her face burying into his chest as sobs over took her. She couldn't lose Kol, it was not an option. Her fingers locked around his collar, keeping him close as he hushed her, like she did him. He whispered comforting words to her, hand rubbing her back, his other wiping away her tears._

"_Kol, give me your word. Give me your word that you won't ever leave me."_

"_Angelica, you can't ask that of me, you know full well that i'm not good with promises. I'm not Elijah."_

"_This is different, Kol. I can't lose you, and I know that you feel left out because of Nik, but I do love you. You don't mean less to me, and whatever happens, I need you to stick by me. If you have any ounce of loyalty for me, you will promise me that."_

_He looked away for a moment. So she had noticed how bitter he was because of their brother. Klaus had been like that even when they were human, but not as bad, so Kol had suffered some sort of loss after they turned. It had hurt and that hurt turned to bitterness as they got older. He exhaled and glanced down at his sister, her sobs dying away as she waited for his response. Kol's thumb wiped away her tears and he kissed the top of her head, calming her down._

_"What about Nik, Angelica? He'd never leave you, so why do you want me here?"_

_"Because your my **brother**, Kol. I'm your sister, and i need my family. I can't lose my family."_

_She looked up at him, pleading with her brother and without thinking he nodded,"I give you my word. I won't leave you. I'll stay with you."_

_For the first time, he meant it._

* * *

><p><strong>So how did i do on Kol? If you like it, please review. It doesn't take long and it encourages me to update.<strong>


	4. Awake My Soul

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, I love hearing from you. Please keep them coming. I hope you like chapter four! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four ~ Awake My Soul<strong>

**Chicago—1922**

"_**This is boring. I'm bored."**_

_Angelica glanced up at Klaus, who was slumped against the booth they were sitting at, looking like he was about to explode at any moment. She took a sip of her drink, fingers toying with the pearl necklace she was wearing as they watched Rebekah dance with a young vampire who had hair that she wasn't fond of. Her blonde sister had commented on it when she was beaming at Angelica earlier on, looking happier than she had been in a lot of years. Klaus rolled his eyes as Rebekah let out a loud giggle when her dance partner spun her around in a small circle. They had been at the bar for a few hours, and she was loving it, it had felt like a century since she had last been out. Angelica had become to like Chicago, especially the music._

_It was magical._

"_Let's go and fetch our sister then get out of here, love. It's time to go home, this place is dead and not in the way that would make me happy."_

_Klaus was about to stand up but Angelica grabbed his wrist, stopping him,"Not yet! I haven't been out in so long and I like the music here. Bekah is happy, let's just stay a little longer. She seems to really like him, even after knowing him only a few weeks. She talks so fondly of him, she says that i'd like him."_

"_His name is Stefan, baby sister and you won't be going anywhere near him."_

_She pulled him down next to her, patting his hand, smiling encouragingly at him. When Klaus was bored, he wasn't fun to be around, but she wanted to stay out longer so desperately. They had running ever since they had been chased out of New Orleans, and had only been in Chicago a short time. Whenever she got settled, it was time to move, Klaus wanted Mikael off their radar. _

_Every time they moved Klaus made sure that she was watched all the time, she wasn't away from his side for too long, and was barely allowed outside. It hurt because even though Klaus had a tight hold on Rebekah, her sister had much more freedom than her. If Elijah was with them, he would have been able to manage Rebekah, and possibly manage to keep their brother less controlling. He was much more relaxed than Klaus but always on high alert._

_They hadn't seen Elijah in so long and no doubt Klaus missed him but he covered that with anger, feeling betrayed. Sometimes she felt like a prisoner, but kept that thought aside, telling herself that it wouldn't be long before everything was right again. That one day they will get rid of Mikael and maybe return to New Orleans where they had been so happy and at peace._

"_Please, Nik?"_

_He sighed, glancing over at Rebekah who was still smiling, before his eyes met Angelica's. She mouthed a plea to him, and for once, he gave up,"All-right. Let's give it another half hour since you asked so nicely and because you have been cooped up a while. Plus the longer our beloved sister is focused on something else, the longer she won't be nagging us which means we get some well deserved peace."_

_Klaus motioned over the waiter and ordered two more drinks for them. Angelica, still holding his hand, arched an eyebrow at him. She turned towards her brother, smiling thankfully as the waiter came back and placed their drinks in front of them._

"_Don't be mean. I really hope that you don't speak that way about me when my back is turned."_

_He downed his drink in one go and faced her, their fingers interlacing as he used her grip on him to tug her a little closer. He made sure that Rebekah and Stefan weren't looking their way before he leaned down. To anyone around them at that moment, they looked like siblings having a quiet conversation, nobody would ever guess what they really were. She inhaled sharply when his lips brushed her ear, all while wondering why he was breaking their rules that there to be no affection in public. Her eyes darted around, seeing that they were right at the back, mostly covered by the booth. _

_Klaus grinned to himself when her nails dug into his skin, silently telling him that it wasn't the place, but knew that it wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted. He growled into her ear, his head falling against hers, her scent wrapping around him and pulling him under a spell. His voice dropped to a seductive whisper, one he knew full well worked on her._

"_Now, now, do you really think that I would ever speak such a way about my angel?"_

_Angelica chewed on her lip, knowing exactly what he was doing,"Nik...not here. If Bekah looks over-"_

"_Don't worry, love, she's too busy playing around with her new toy."_

_His teeth sunk into her neck, fangs coming forward for a second and he took a few gulps of her blood as she bit her tongue to keep herself quiet. She had made him promise to keep control of himself in public, they never knew who was watching, but at that second, he was making it difficult._

"_Nik, stop that."_

_He hushed her, he was already keeping an eye on their sister and everyone else around them. Klaus grinned to himself as she sighed against him when he began to whispering into her ear once more. He kissed her temple, but before he could get any further, he felt her grab his hands once more. Klaus frowned when she tugged him onto his feet, just as a new beat was starting. Before they could move down the stairs, she quickly kissed him on the lips, not giving him a chance to respond._

"_Who's being mean now? Love, i'm not a dancer, you know that."_

_She dragged him behind her, smiling at Rebekah, who was still in the middle of the floor,"Please, Nik. I don't ask you for much..."_

"_Keep telling yourself that. You ask for plenty, not needing money is a great advantage of having compulsion, otherwise I would have none to my name."_

_She playfully glared at him and pulled him onto the dancefloor. Her blonde sister grinned, happy that for once Klaus wasn't causing a scene. He didn't like to admit it, but she knew that he would do anything Angelica asked of him, but he would protest all the way through. Angelica was glad that he was in a better mood, and had been shocked when he told her that she was going to be out that evening. He had been much more controlling the past few years, but that day, Klaus had showed that Nik was still there in him, deep down. He had taken her to the bar that he and Rebekah had been regulars to, the one that she had met Stefan at. It seemed that he was finally settling down in Chicago, and Angelica prayed that it would last._

_For the first time in a while, he was her Nik again._

"_Dance with me, Nik. Please? Surely you don't want your baby sister to dance with the likes of Stefan?"_

_Klaus growled at her, letting her comment slide, and wrenched her close to him. She giggled, remembering how he used to react when she would purposefully run off with Kol when they were kids after he refused to play with her. She had missed her Nik, he had changed after they left New Orleans, and wished that it stayed. Klaus' hand grabbed hers, and his arm locked around her waist in a possessive manner, and the two began to dance to the music. He smirked when a wide smile crawled onto her face, feeling free after being locked up for so long. _

"_See? It's not as bad as you think, Nik."_

_He glared at the man behind her who was eyeing his sister suggestively,"Don't get used to it. I have a reputation to uphold."_

_Laughter fell from her lips as he spun her around skilfully, their hands joining together as she pressed up against him. She wound one of her arms around his neck, not bothering to tell him off when some got in their way and he growled at them. The music was heaven to her ears, and the sound of her sister being happy made it all the more better. She wished that the rest of their family were there, but knew that it was too soon. Klaus had a long way to go before he let them free or before Elijah returned to them, and as much as it saddened her, she had to live with it. _

_Her head fell on his shoulder, feeling content, and Klaus smiled,"Why so happy, angel? The music isn't as good as it was last night."_

"_I'm not happy tonight because of that."_

_He glanced down at her, now dancing a little slower as her blue orbs met his own. Rebekah and Stefan had gone off to find some food, and his blonde sister knew when to join her family again. She didn't want to risk her new lover getting killed, he was sure of that. _

"_Then why?"_

_She kissed his cheek as the music changed, beginning to sway with him,"Because of you, Nik. All because of you."_

_A genuine, rare smile appeared on his face, and it made her stomach flutter. _

_She just hoped that their happiness would last._

* * *

><p><strong>New Orleans<strong>**—****Lafayette Cemetery****—****1 Week Later**

"**How much longer is this going to take?"**

The witch glared up at Kol, who just ignored her, before going back to work. They had been at their task for more than an hour, and with each passing moment he was getting frustrated. Kol wasn't a patient man, that was known throughout the supernatural community. Though he had managed to persuade her to get her to do a locating spell for him after telling her that he was somewhat friends with her bloodline. Plus, he offered her his protection in return for her helping him out. He seemed truly worried and determined to find the person he was looking for, his usual sarcastic and playful demeanour was crumbling the more he became frustrated.

"I said how much lon-"

"As long as it takes. For all you know he's put her across the world."

He shook his head,"Nik wouldn't do that. Mother maybe, but not Angelica, he would have her close. He wouldn't risk an enemy getting their hands on her if they found out. That I am sure of."

"Isn't he suspicious?"

Kol frowned at her question but shrugged,"The first few days, but in his twisted world, nobody can stay mad at him. He thinks it's impossible, that if he gives it time, we'll all fall in line. I've spent the last week being a good little boy for my brother, and now he thinks that he's got complete control of me. It's all about getting into his head."

"I hope that you're right, I don't want to die because I helped you. "

She looked down before answering what he was asking himself,"It may take longer if he's gotten another witch to put a cloaking spell on her. Let's just hope that he hadn't thought of that when you lot came back here."

"Can't you break it or something? Your grandmother was powerful enough to do so."

She shook her head, and he growled then picked up a flower pot that was next to a tombstone, throwing it across the cemetery. He had spent days finding a powerful enough witch to help him, he had to do it whenever his brother was busy. Klaus had been keeping a close eye on his brother, so he had to wait a long while before he managed to get out from underneath his eye. His older brother had brushed off his remarks by now, he had drawn it down to Kol being upset. It was getting to him, the more he waited, the more he wanted to rip his brother apart.

She jumped but kept her eyes on the map of New Orleans in front of her. Soon her eyes fell closed, her hands hovering over map, concentrating as hard as she could, trying to ignore Kol's curses. He was getting much angrier by the moment, but knew better than to kill the witch who was trying to help him, at the moment anyway.

Moments later, she let out a gasp, her eyes flying open,"I think i've found something."

Kol perked up, now standing over her, looking down at the map. Her fingers trailed over the paper, trying to figure out where. She was quiet for a moment, mumbling to herself as her hands shook wildly, pictures flashing in her mind. Then, all of a sudden, she slumped back into her chair while Kol looked on, almost ready to snap.

"Well? Where is she?"

She raised her head,"I don't exactly know. But it's dark and near."

"It's New Orleans, that isn't exactly a road map to where she is. Anything else?"

She let out an exhausted sigh, her eyes screwing shut once more as she tried to get more images of the place. Her hands continued to shake, still above one place on the map. Kol's fists clenched as she took her time, but bit his tongue to keep himself controlled. The longer it took to get to her, the longer it meant that she stayed in a dark box all by herself. He refused to let that happen, it wasn't an option. His brother had kept her locked up for too long, it was time for her to re-join their family, well, what was left of it.

"I see candles..i-it's like a cave. There's so much death and pain."

He gripped the table so tight that his knuckles began to lose colour,"I need more, darling, this whole city is filled with death."

"I-I don't know. But it's close, that i'm sure of, I can feel her but I can't place her."

Her eyes roamed over the map, the blood wasn't a clear trail like she would have expected it to be. If Angelica was near, there would have been a straight line as to where she was. She could feel her, but couldn't be sure of where she was. Since he shared blood with his sister, the witch had used it to try and find Angelica faster.

Kol tried to think, but he couldn't come up with anything relating to what she was saying,"Where is she?! That isn't enough."

When she didn't answer him straight away with the answer he wanted, Kol threw the table aside and picked her up by the throat, pinning her against the nearest tombstone. Choking, she attempted to give him one of her migraine spells, but he was crushing her windpipe, not giving her a chance to concentrate on anything. He roared angrily, fangs unleashing, snarling at her as if she had taken away something precious.

"You are no use to me now. I think this is the end of our friendship."

Kol began to lean forward, eyes fixated on her neck but before he could bite her, a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away from her. He growled angrily, but when he was the one being pinned against the tombstone, he let up. Elijah stood in front of him, a warning look on his face as he eyed his brother. Elijah had been keeping an eye on him, unlike Klaus he hadn't been convinced of Kol's sudden change in behaviour. Klaus wasn't bothered, as long as Kol stepped in line and kept his mouth shut about Angelica.

"What is the meaning of this? If Niklaus finds out what you're doing..."

He pushed Elijah's hand away and straightened himself, fixing his collar."I'm working to find our sister, I thought you would be proud that i'm finally working for the good of the family."

"Niklaus would dagger you the second he finds out."

Kol took a step forward, his eyes darkening as he looked at his brother,"Then let him. I refuse to have my sister locked in a box for any longer. He broke the one promise that actually meant anything to me, Elijah. I thought you of all people would help me, but it looks like you have lost that nobleness. How could you have fallen so far?"

"Kol..."

He shook his head and motioned for the witch to continue to spell. She did what she was told, not wanting to go against one Original, let alone two. Sitting back down at her make shift table, she began to move her hands again, muttering the spell once more as Kol watched closely. Elijah sighed, of course he wanted to see Angelica again, he loved her just as much as he loved his other siblings but he didn't want another fight to happen in the family. Going against his brother was one thing, but undaggering Angelica, the only one of them Klaus connected to, against his wishes was something he couldn't imagine. If he reacted badly to Kol being undaggered against his words, Elijah could only imagine how he would react to Angelica.

"You've never been so interested in family before now, Kol. Why are you so adamant in her being released?"

"I made a promise to her, and unlike all the ones i've made, I intend to keep this one. Out of all our family, she's the one who cared when others didn't."

Kol swallowed thickly, mask coming back up, and turned back towards the witch. Her hands followed the blood as it traced an uncertain path, like it did before. Elijah moved closer, brow furrowing as he watched. He knew the city better than Kol since he had been in a coffin for one hundred years, and had witnessed a fair share of location spells in the city. His jaw clenched as he fought with himself, trying to make the right choice as he thought. Kol saw his mental battle, and for once, hoped that his brother would help him. He was never one for working with others, unless it was an advantage for him, he preferred to work alone, but if it got Angelica free, he would play.

"She's our sister, Elijah. Our _youngest_ sister. She would have never gone against Nik, you know that. He did it because he wanted to keep control of her...she's suffered long enough."

Elijah was silent for a second before he met Kol's eyes,"All-right. I'll help you free our sister. But i'm doing this because I have carried guilt over not being there for her for ninety one years. I wasn't there when she needed me, when she needed us, and this is an attempt to start making up for that."

"...there is the noble Elijah I know."

He glared at Kol before letting his eyes drift over the map, trying to figure out where it was leading to. He had been listening to their earlier conversation about the description of where the witch thought she was. It sounded familiar, he recalled Rebekah describing something close to it when she attempted to work against Klaus. The witch let her fingers work over the map, trying to get a closer look at the images in her head.

"...like some sort of prison. It's small and, like I said, it's dark. That's all I know."

Elijah remained silent as he though to himself. Kol kicked the tombstone, not having a clue as to what she was talking about. His brother held out a hand, a way of telling Kol to control himself, he was no use to anyone when he was angry. Kol had no patience and with that came a temper that flared up whenever he didn't get what he wanted. He was like Klaus in that way but the only difference was that Kol was much more impulsive than his brother when he was angry. They were both impulsive but completely different in how they did things. Elijah needed him calm and collected, well as calm and collected as Kol could be.

"How can I keep calm when we have nowhere to start?"

Elijah snapped his fingers, pointing at his brother when the puzzle in his mind began to piece together,"The garden."

He frowned at Elijah's words, crossing his arms over his chest. The witch, at Elijah's gesture, ran off as fast as she could away from them.

"I'm sorry, Elijah but I don't work out my problems by having a nice stroll in a garden...i prefer a more violent approach to deal with them."

He shook his head and motioned for Kol to follow him as he made his way out of the cemetery. He did what he was told and trailed behind his big brother, confused but somewhat sure that they were getting somewhere if he sent the witch away. Elijah was the one in the family who thought things through, he planned things out and always went over them before he acted. It was annoying to be around, but if it meant that they had a better chance to get to their sister, Kol was more than willing to work with it. It was better having Elijah working with him than against.

Kol began to calm himself down as he imagined feeding on a nice young girl, already tasting blood. To him hadn't fed in a long while, but in reality it had only been a few hours. He was the one who revelled in his feeding, but for the past week he had been playing by the rules of not killing his victims, no matter how much it angered him. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind while Elijah tried to think of any other places that were similar to the garden. They only had once chance to find her and he didn't want to be wrong if they went to the garden and she wasn't there.

Kol began to ask questions, and once Elijah was certain, he answered his brother.

"When we first returned to New Orleans, Marcel, if you remember him, had taken over the city. Instead of staking them, which was against his rules, he built a prison for those that had broken those rules. It was originally a foundation for a house Marcel was building for him and Rebekah, until Niklaus built over it. It could be mistaken for a cave, like your witch said. The garden is a monstrosity, not a setting that we would expect him to put his dearest sister in. He's put her in the last place he thinks we would look."

His brother smirked to himself, thinking that he had outsmarted Klaus for once. It slowly dropped when he remembered how devoted Angelica was to Klaus for some reason. There was no doubt that she loved and would die for her family, but the way she was around Klaus reminded him of two small children with a secret. It was as if they were in their own world, that only contained the two of them. They had always been whispering to one another and sharing secret smiles. Elijah and Rebekah never seemed to be suspicious, but Kol had always second guessed.

He hoped that she wouldn't fall under Klaus' spell again. His brother could sweet talk his way out of hell, he had a way of getting into someone's head and making them want to serve his every command. No matter how much she would be angry at Klaus, a part of Kol was sure that she would forgive him, just like Rebekah and Elijah always did. He couldn't understand how they could forgive their brother for locking them in boxes for however long.

"Let's go and undagger our sister, Elijah. If we don't do it now and miss this chance, we've broke broken our promises."

Elijah nodded and met his brother's eyes,"...then we better act now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. Please review. **


	5. Lost and Found

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter, I love hearing from you all. This chapter was really difficult for me to write because I had trouble wording it right so I apologize if it's not any good. But I did try my hardest, and I hope you still find some enjoyment in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five ~ Lost and Found<strong>

**New Orleans—The Garden**

"**This place is disgusting. I got dirt on my new shoes, Elijah...she better be here."**

Elijah fought the urge to roll his eyes as his younger brother pulled cobwebs out of his hair as they made their way through the garden make shift door. No matter how vengeful, smart and somewhat sadistic Kol was, he never failed to act like a small petulant child sometimes. Elijah shook his head at the thought as they made their way through the small space, dodging the decapitated head that was close to being just a skull. They ignored some pleas at those who were barely unconscious, that told Elijah that Klaus had began to use the garden. It wasn't a surprise, though impulsive, Klaus, like Kol, had a sadistic streak in him. He was known to use blood of those who dare oppose him after winning the fight. Kol snarled at a vampire who called after him, tempted to tear off his head.

"Where is she?"

The older brother replied,"Patience, Kol. Our brother is a lot of things, but he isn't an imbecile. He wouldn't leave her coffin a meter from the door, would he? He would hide her, blend her in with the darkness."

"No need to be so condescending, Elijah. I don't appreciate that tone, either."

Before the older Original could glare at him, Kol sped over to the opposite side of the garden while Elijah moved further into the darkness. He sighed and shook his head, something he noticed that he did a lot around his younger brother. Elijah walked around the metal bars that led into a separate space, wiping off his shoulder as some dust landed on him. He couldn't sense anything or see anything that resembled what his brother used to lock them in. He growled and kicked over a couple of candles when there was no sign of a coffin or his sister. The place was small, and the more he thought about how he had wasted a chance, the more Elijah began to get angry.

He ran a hand over his face tiredly, trying to think of where else his brother could have hidden her.

"_Elijah!_ I can't bloody find her!"

"This is the only spot remotly similar to what the witch described."

"You said she would be here, brother."

He could hear Kol roaring and hissing at the barely conscious vampires around him,"Kol! Calm yourself, we need to think."

Kol came into view his hands in fists by his sides, looking like he wanted to lunge,"This cave, garden, whatever you call it isn't large enough to hold a coffin!"

On his last word, Kol kicked the bricks hard, and before he could step away, the wall gave out. The bricks were somewhat new, considering they were in a century old garden. Unless someone had been looking for something off, and because of the darkness of the garden, they wouldn't have noticed it. Kol scrunched up his nose and wiped off his jacket, swearing loudly, and he stormed over to the exit. But before he could leave, Elijah grabbed him by the arm.

"For once, little brother, your anger may have come in useful."

His eyes were on the bricks now in a small pile, and when he looked at where they had fallen from, he could see that there was another passage way. Grabbing two candles, Elijah passed them to Kol before getting the same amount for himself. He motioned for his brother to trial behind him, kicking bricks out of his way as he neared it. He strongly hoped that whatever was on the other side of that make shift corridor was what he thought it was. He knew the possible consequence of his actions if he succeeded, and Elijah was glad to take them. The guilt he was carrying with him was something he hadn't gotten rid of in almost one hundred years.

"What are you on about?"

Elijah sighed once more,"This new path has been recently added on, and the bricks couldn't have been here longer than a few months. Which means that somebody was trying to hide it, and I think I know who that person is."

Kol grinned at his brother before following him through the passage way. The candles gave them enough light as they travelled through it. It was small and somewhat narrow, but had enough space to fit a coffin. Klaus had buried the coffin deep inside, that was why it was so long. He had thought of the possibility of someone breaking through the wall he built. If someone hadn't been looking for the coffin, they would have just thought that it was another extension onto the garden, that there was nothing to be found. Elijah felt a familiar feeling hit him, one that he hadn't felt in a long time. The hope that had left him returned and so did the determination.

"There is nothing here, Elijah. We've lost the chance." Kol said in a defeated tone.

"You're wrong, brother. Something is here, I know it. It has to be her. I can feel her."

Kol perked up, a grin on his face,"Can you ever feel me when i'm near?"

"I never have to feel that you are near, brother...I just follow the trail of dead corpses you tend to leave behind."

Whenever one of his siblings was near, Elijah always felt some sort of tug, he couldn't describe it. As he moved further down the passage way, it became much more stronger. Kol smirked up at the hopefulness in his tone, and nodded. If Elijah was known for something, it was for being determined, he was never one for giving up. The more they walked, the more persistent his brother got, as if he was being drawn to something. Suddenly, Elijah sped away, leaving Kol standing there, before he quickly followed him. His own hope began to bubble inside of him, something he hadn't felt since he was young. He followed the sound of his brother's feet hitting the ground.

Then, all of sudden, they stopped. He called out Elijah's name, wondering what made him come to a halt. He got no reply, but his ears picked up on a shaky breath, as if he had seen something shocking.

"**Kol!"**

He stopped as his brother yelled out his name, dropping the candles in surprise, leaving him in darkness. His senses got him through the rest of the travel. He entered something that looked like the garden, but smaller, and that was when his brother caught his eye. His back was to him, and he was gazing down at something. Elijah, sensing he was there, stepped aside and his heart fell into his stomach with shock when the sight of a coffin came into view. Kol had to lean against the wall to keep himself on his feet, a blank look on his face.

"I-is it her?"

Elijah carefully swept away the dust that covered the top, and a large, silver **'A' **was engraved on the wood. He nodded at Kol, who still didn't believe him, it was as if his mind was rejecting the information. He needed to see her, he needed to settle his thoughts. A part of him believed that he was dreaming, that at any moment he was going to wake up and go through another day without the one person who understood him. He took heavy steps over to Elijah, who rested his hand on Kol's shoulder, knowing what he needed. He carefully and gently opened the lid after placing the candles on the ground. Elijah put the lid up straight, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he came face to face with his youngest sister.

"_Angelica?"_

Kol tilted his head, eyes roaming her, feeling sick at the sight of the greyness of her. She wasn't supposed to have the frown on her face, or have some dagger sticking out of her. She was supposed to be smiling, playfully scolding him for picking on Rebekah and driving Elijah mad with his bluntness. She looked so weak and helpless, it was his worst nightmare. He shook his head wildly, reaching over to pull out the dagger but Elijah placed his hand on his own.

He fought against his brother, who was stronger than him. Kol shoved Elijah away, fingers wrapping around the dagger, but before he could pull it out, he was shoved against the brick behind him

"No, Kol!"

He glared at his brother,"Why? I don't want her in there any longer!"

"Neither do I but do you want her to wake up in this? She'll be confused, vulnerable and who knows what else? She has to wake up in warmth and with light. Rebekah has gotten used to it, but Angelica isn't. We don't know how she will react. Let's just get her out of here first."

Kol reluctantly nodded and Elijah made sure that he was somewhat calm before he let him go. Kol sorted his jacket before moving back over to the coffin, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. Elijah had never seen him that way before, his guards were completely down and he was showing concern for another person. He hadn't seen Kol that way ever since he was a young boy when Angelica fell over and scraped her knee on a rock. Kol's smile dropped and his expression darkened as a thought popped into his mind. He backed away from the coffin and over to Elijah.

"What about Nik? How will we get her inside without him finding out?"

If Klaus saw them with Angelica there was no telling what he would do to them both. Klaus would see undaggering Angelica as them stealing something from him. In his mind, she was his, Angelica belonged to him only. That's why he had went through so much trouble at hiding her from his family. He was to take the dagger out when he wanted to, Elijah didn't know why, but he'd never question it. Their youngest sister was a subject that they all, apart from Kol, avoided. Klaus got heated and out of control whenever someone mentioned her name in their home. He saw it as a sign of disrespect.

At Kol's question, Elijah smiled softly.

"I figured that you had some sort of plan formed so before I followed your trail to the witch, I called a meeting with the vampires about feeding on locals. Niklaus went in my place and knowing our brother, he's probably riled them up by now."

Kol rolled his eyes as his brother wore a proud smile. He took off his suit jacket and handed it gently to his younger brother, before sweeping his sister into his arms carefully. She was light as a father, and he ground his teeth at the sight of the dagger. She looked dead, and it was a sight he never wanted to see him again. His eyes narrowed in confusion, and as if reading his mind, Elijah spoke.

"We can't go around carrying a coffin, brother, it's asking for some sort of trouble. We'll leave it here and carry her. Put the jacket over her and grab one of the candles."

For once, Kol did what he was asked without question.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback—New Orleans—1919<strong>

"_**...enough running children! Step out of the shadows so we may finish this tale of sorrow!"**_

_Angelica let out a terrified whimper, burying her face in Klaus' shoulder as they followed Elijah, who was carrying a wounded Rebekah. They heard Mikael yelling at the top of his lungs, daring them to come out and face him. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her eyes screwing shut as she tried to block out his voice, it was taunting her, mentally wounding her. She felt a hand brush her arm that was wrapped around Klaus' neck, and slowly opened her eyes once more, meeting Rebekah's gaze. She and Elijah sent her a comforting look but it didn't stop the fear that was grasping her. Her stomach turned when she saw the blood on Rebekah's beautiful dress, making the tears come faster. _

_Tears left her when she remembered Klaus being wounded also, and how roughly Mikael grabbed her as she tried to help him. She remembered the mocking tone laced with pure hate he used whenever he spoke of Klaus. It made goosebumps rise on her skin, terrified that he would jump out from behind each corner._

_**Foolish little girl, cowering behind the abomination she calls a brother. The boy is a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness!**_

_She unwillingly began to shake, pulling Klaus' suit jacket closer to her, hiding underneath it like a small child hiding in their bed from monsters. It had all happened so fast. They had been happy, Klaus had gotten tickets for them that night, and before they knew it it had turned into a complete nightmare. Smoke hit her nose, and she heard screaming as passers by ran in front of them. Elijah stopped, lowering Rebekah to the ground, and Klaus offered the blonde his blood which she took without question. Elijah pulled a metal bar from a building window as he heard Mikael approach._

"_He's coming."_

_Angelica shook her head, eyes widening,"No, no, no! Make him go way, Nik...make him go away!"_

_Rebekah, now healed, stood on shaky legs as Elijah helped her up. She stepped over to Angelica and hushed her, stroking her hair as Klaus tried to calm her down. Even being the youngest, she had witnessed the horror Mikael had caused Klaus, how he had shattered every ounce of confidence he had. She saw it that night, after so many years, she had seen fear in his eyes and it had shaken her. It had been so long since they had seen him look like that and it made her ill. He set her onto her feet and spoke in the softest voice she had ever heard from him._

"_It'll be okay, angel. I'll get you all out of here. I give you my word."_

_He pulled her back into his embrace, wrapping his suit jacket around her tightly, kissing the top of her head._

_Rebekah whispered,"Marcel?"_

_Klaus sighed in devastation and they all looked over to the burning building with sorrow before Elijah spoke up,"He's gone, sister."_

_She breathed in shock, eyes darting around,"No!...No!"_

_Angelica grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly, like she had done to her. Rebekah's fingers laced with hers protectively and Elijah began to pace back and forth. He had to get them out of there, especially the girls, he would not allow his sisters to be harmed by Mikael, not as long as he was standing. Klaus looked over at Elijah for some sort of plan as to what they were to do. He kept Angelica and Rebekah close to him, listening out for Mikael coming closer._

_As Klaus thought of ways to fight against their father, Elijah had other ideas._

"_You all must flee the city, i'll hold him off, Niklaus."_

"_No! We fight him together." Klaus replied in determination, he was finished with running._

_Elijah's eyes flashed at this. It was his job as the eldest at the moment to protect his family. He refused to let Angelica and Rebekah fight battles that they couldn't win. If they all fought him, and something happened to either him or Klaus, there was nobody there to take care of their sisters. Kol was daggered and only Klaus knew where he was, he needed him to be safe too, and for that to happen, they all had to leave. He felt strongly about it, and wouldn't stand for any arguments against him at that moment. He was fighting for his family, to save their family so that one day they could have a home again._

"_We cannot fight him, all we could do is do what we have done. We deceive him, we lead him astray. Now I can do that as well as anyone."_

_He glanced at his terrified sisters, and added."You take them far away from here."_

_Then he promised with a nod,"I'll find you."_

_Angelica held her sister as she protested loudly, whispering to her as Elijah looked torn. She knew that he wanted to come with them, but he had to stay and fight. She stayed close to Klaus, only feeling safe with his arms around her. She sniffed as she remembered Marcel and how happy the two had been before the nightmare started. Rebekah became hysterical and she fought against her brother, pleading that he join them. They couldn't lose Elijah, he was the glue that held them all together, he was what had kept them as one all these years._

"_No, Elijah, you can't! You can't, Elijah!"_

_She turned to Angelica and Klaus, mumbling,"Th-This is my fault."_

_Klaus, still holding onto Angelica as Elijah hugged his sister to him, denied the blonde's words,"No, this is my fault, Rebekah. I'm so sorry. Marcel-"_

_He was cut off when screams came from the building and sirens came closer. She sobbed as their city slipped between their fingers. Their home was ruined, everything was gone because of Mikael. She saw Klaus' eyes fill with tears. Everything he had worked for was burning to the ground, all those years building a family for his siblings was lost, in a matter of moments. It was gone, and she knew in that moment that nothing would ever be the same. _

"_I thought we'd found a home here."_

_The four watched as the flames roared, as people ran as far as they could, shouting and screaming. Angelica held onto her brother for dear life, the loss hitting her hard. Their memories were being replaced with running from him once more._

_Elijah hid his emotions and raised his voice to break them from their daze,"Niklaus, please. Rebekah, Angelica, come."_

_Klaus looked hesitant. He didn't want to run from their father, he wanted them to fight him as a united front. But he looked at the devastation on Angelica's face and he knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to one of them. She obeyed Elijah and walked over to him, clutching her older brother, silently pleading him not to leave her too. She'd lost Kol and didn't want him to be hurt by Mikael. He kissed her cheek, then did the same to Rebekah. The blonde Original hugged her older brother hard, begging him to not do it, she couldn't stand to lose him._

"_Angel?" _

_Angelica turned around to her brother, who was staring at her. He looked helpless, and she knew that it was all because of Mikael, he brought out the small boy he used to beat so cruelly and without mercy. Klaus reached a shaky hand out to his sister, and she took it without question. His strong arms locked around her, tangling their fingers together protectively. She offered her free one to Rebekah, who accepted it, holding it tightly._

"_Nik?" Angelica whispered._

_He looked down at her, eyes telling Angelica that he was listening._

"_Promise me that we'll return one day? That you'll make sure we'll get our home back?"_

"_I give you my word, baby sister." He promised, even though he only half believed his own words._

_Klaus met his brother's gaze, still torn, and Elijah shouted firmly."LEAVE!"_

_They all knew by his voice that he wasn't to be questioned. Klaus, Rebekah and Angelica gave their older brother one last longing look before speeding off. Elijah, sure that they were gone slowly took large steps, leading him towards Mikael._

* * *

><p><strong>Now—The Abattoir—Mikaelson Family Home<strong>

"**What the bloody hell did you two do?"**

Rebekah locked her bedroom door on command as Kol and Elijah walked into her bedroom, carrying Angelica, who was covered with his suit jacket. Her long hair was the only part of her that could be seen. Kol closed the curtains and shut the windows, ignoring the look he got from Elijah who carefully placed their sister on the large bed. The blonde stalked over to her brothers who were standing over what they were trying to hide, before they looked at one another. Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, knowing that they had done something big, and that she would probably get in trouble for it too.

"What I should have done ninety one years ago."

Rebekah's face lost colour when she heard the number come out of Elijah's mouth. She took a few steps forward, eyes darting between her brothers who were guarding Angelica's body. She pushed them away from her younger sister, reaching out with a shaky hand. Then, after gaining the confidence, she pulled away the suit jacket, then quickly cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries when she saw the face she hadn't seen for decades.

Silent tears spilled onto her hand as she stared at Angelica, tempted to pull the girl into her arms and never let her go. She spun around to face her brothers who had been talking quietly.

"H-How? How did you do this? Nik never speaks of her."

As Elijah led Rebekah over to a chair and sat her down to explain what had happened, Kol sat on the bed next to Angelica. His fingers stroked through her hair, brushing it from her face, listening in on his siblings. Rebekah, for the first time in her life, was speechless. She couldn't help but glance over now and then to make sure that it was real, that her sister was in the same room with her. She had been half sure that Klaus had Angelica someplace far away so that nobody could have nothing to do with her but him. He'd always been possessive of her, that was never a doubt in her mind.

"What's going to happen when Nik finds out? If you sensed her, he's not going to have a problem doing the same?"

Kol spoke up,"We didn't think that far, Rebekah, we were busy with the task at hand."

She glared at him before turning back to Elijah. He didn't know either but had been hoping that if he did see Angelica, that he wouldn't punish the rest, but knowing Klaus, that wouldn't probably happen. Losing interest, Kol became distracted with the necklace around her neck. He frowned, recognising it as the present Klaus had given her in 1910 for her birthday. He snarled, his anger returning, and without thinking, he quickly unclasped the necklace around her neck and tucked it into his pocket. He wanted her to have nothing to do with Klaus, he had tortured his sister too much over the years. But, still, Klaus did have some sort of power over Angelica, something that Kol couldn't understand.

He just hoped that she stayed away from the hybrid, he would no doubt try to get into her head.

"Elijah?"

His brother raised his head, cutting off the conversation with Rebekah,"Yes?"

"It's time to take the dagger out. If Nik finds out, we need her awake so that we can hide the dagger. He'd have no choice but to keep one of us out of a box."

Without waiting for permission, Kol quickly pulled out the dagger from his sisters heart. Rebekah gasped, speeding over to Angelica's side, taking her hand in her own. She knew from experience that it took a while to wake up and intended to be by her side. Kol handed the dagger to Elijah, who, after putting back on his jacket, slipped it into the inside pocket. He'd find a place to hide it later on, now, he had to listen out for Klaus.

"When she wakes, do try to keep her out of Niklaus' way. I'll go and find him, i'll try to bide you time. She needs time to wake up. Rebekah, give her some of your clothes just for today. Take good care of her."

He waited for their nods before kissing Angelica's forehead. He unlocked the door and walked out, telling Kol to re-lock it when he left. He did what he was told before moving back to the bed. Kol pulled up a chair and sat next to his sisters, keeping a close eye on Angelica. A part of him expected her to disappear into thin air at any moment. Rebekah began to pick out some clothes for her, noticing that she was wearing a dress from the twenties, she looked like she had been waiting to go out the day Klaus daggered her.

"How long does it take?!" Kol growled.

"A few hours, give or take. You took your time waking up. You have to be patient, Kol."

She frowned as he tried to remain calm, but was having a hard time doing so. She had never seen him acting that way before. He was always in the background, either mocking or making sarcastic comments. At that second, she didn't recognize her brother. He was actually caring about another person apart from himself, and she couldn't deny, Rebekah felt somewhat envious. She new that Kol, deep down, cared for his family, but she'd never seen him express it. He'd never been that way with her before, not while they were vampires. He'd left straight after Mikael turned them, and whenever she did see him, it wasn't long before he got daggered. Rebekah had thought the Kol they knew when they were human was long gone, but found herself doubting that now.

Maybe he was still there.

"Angelica has not been daggered for as long as I was, sister. It shouldn't take so long."

"She'll be awake soon, Kol." Rebekah whispered in a soft voice.

His eyes left Angelica and they drifted over to the blonde who was holding up one of her designer tops, looking back and forth between her sister and the top.

He broke the silence as she eyed trousers and leggings,"You should have seen the squalor Nik put her in. It was disgusting and cold. I know that she was in that coffin which is basically a prison in itself but she didn't deserve to be in such a rotten environment. She didn't deserve to be daggered at all. At least when our terror of a brother daggered us, he put us all in a basement...but she was _alone_, Rebekah."

Venom and hate was all she could hear from him. He looked like he wanted to stake Klaus and finish him off. She wanted to go and comfort him, but like Klaus, he would have probably shoved her away.

So she tried her best to comfort him from afar."She's not alone anymore, Kol."

"We need to keep Nik away from her, Bekah. We cannot allow him to brainwash her again, he did that once before and she ended up locked in a coffin."

She placed the clothes on the bottom the bed before taking the seat next to Kol."I understand but when it comes to Angelica, you know that Nik will make our lives complete hell if we keep her away from him. She spent almost nine hundred years at his side, throughout everything, more than I have and didn't leave him. We don't know what she will want when she wakes up. I know from experience, even after he's locked me in a box, I still stick by him."

"Why? After he has killed every ounce of happiness you've had, after he daggered you more than once, why do you stay?"

Rebekah went silent for a long while after that. She had wanted to run from Klaus, there had been times where she wished that she left after they turned into vampires. She had wanted to be free of him. At times, the blonde had wanted him dead. But, for some reason, she hadn't managed to do any of those things. After Elijah left, he and Angelica stuck by her, they hadn't abandoned her. She had seen the way he looked at their sister, how he would try to hide his smile whenever she entered the room, and that would always show her that there was still some humanity in him.

She doubted that he would allow them to keep Angelica away from him when he found out that she was out of the coffin. Ever since the day she was born, the second he laid eyes on her, Klaus had been everything to Angelica. It was his name she first said, it was him she clung to whenever she was upset or scared, it was him she ran to whenever Mikael had one of his temper rampages. Rebekah was half sure that Klaus would be the one she would run to when she woke up, but the other half thought that she might run from him.

There was something inside her that would feel bad for her brother if Angelica turned away because even after daggering her so cruelly, she knew that he still adored the youngest Mikaelson. His heart had become guarded and hardened ever since she had been in the coffin. Happiness and humanity had been something he lost when he daggered her, ever since then Rebekah hadn't heard him utter Angelica's name. He never spoke about her, never allowed anyone else around him to either. That's why he had attacked Kol when he brought Angelica up, he saw it as disrespectful.

"...he's my _brother_, Kol. What do you want me to do? Cut him out? Abandon him? If you had done it or Elijah, I would still stick by you. He's not forgiven, but I don't hate him either. Yes, he can be hateful and cruel, but so can we. We don't have anyone else but eachother, and I refuse to live eternity alone because it's a long time to be that way."

"...i refuse to become like Nik." She mumbled more to herself than Kol.

"He's a monster, Bekah."

She replied quickly."We're all monsters in our own way, Kol."

Kol opened his mouth to say something but before he could, a breathy gasp cut off their conversation, and they turned around. Angelica was sitting up, her eyes wide, panting heavily for air. She blinked a few times, looking around, eyes narrowing as she didn't recognise where they were. Her body was shaking, confusion on her face, as if she were trying to remember what had happened. Rebekah moved to embrace her, but before she could, Kol stepped in front of the blonde.

"Angelica?...you're all right. It's okay."

He sat next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and she jumped at the touch. She began to struggle against him, letting out a terrified whimper. Rebekah frowned, she hadn't acted that way when she was daggered, then again, Elijah had said that there was no telling how she was going to react. She watched as Kol attempted to keep Angelica still, all while trying to keep his own anger at bay, he still wanted to tear Klaus apart for causing all of it.

"It's me, i'm not going to hurt you. It's me."

She stopped suddenly at the sound of his voice, as if she had recognized it. Angelica slowly turned her head, not noticing who it was at first because of the difference in his style. He offered her a reassuring smile, grabbing her hand, trying to keep himself balanced. Tears brimmed at her eyes as Kol tried his hardest to comfort her. She just stared at him, some of her still not beliving that it was her brother, but she felt safe in his arms. She didn't fully believe it was him until he whispered her name, the same adoration and somewhat playfulness behind it.

She asked him in a breathy, shaken whisper,"K-Kol? What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

Angelica shook her head,"No."

Rebekah wasn't surprised by it. Angelica had no experience with daggers and she hadn't seen Klaus dagger any of her siblings. She wasn't one for confrontation, she'd never had to defend herself, Klaus or her other siblings were always there to protect her. Even after becoming a vampire, they still considered her the baby. She'd fed on humans. Angelica, like Kol, wasn't ashamed of her nature. Only she wasn't as open as Kol was about it and she had no problem fighting if she had to, but hadn't because of her family. She was similar to Elijah that way, he didn't show his strength unless he had to, he had taught her that. But other than that, Angelica always had someone there for her.

She just never thought she would have to defend herself against the one who was her protector.

When Kol didn't speak, Rebekah answered her."Klaus. He daggered you, love."

"You're mistaken. Nik would never do such a thing to me."

"It's true. He _hid_ you from us."

Angelica shook her head slowly, not accepting it for a second. He wouldn't do that to her, he had promised to never harm her that way. It wasn't until she forced herself to think hard enough, and all of a sudden, the memory of their argument hit her like a ton of bricks. How angry and hurt he was, how loud Klaus had yelled at her. She had never seen him so furious Angelica sniffed as she recalled him reading her private thoughts, then demanding that she choose between him or their family. He looked broken, as if she had successfully killed something inside of him. Rebekah sat down next to them so that Angelica was in between her and Kol. Angelica's lower lip wobbled as she finally remembered being stabbed by her brother.

Rebekah whispered to her,"It'll be fine. We're here now. Elijah will be back soon and he'll make everything better, he always does."

Sobs overtook her, pleading with them to tell her that she was wrong about Klaus. Her head fell onto Rebekeh's shoulders, crying into her shoulder as Kol attempted to be some help. He was never good at comforting others, so he just held her hand. Her sister hushed her, rocking Angelica back and forth as she wondered how long she had been daggered for. Klaus had broken his one promise to her, he had stabbed her in the heart without thinking twice. He had done it because he was insecure or because he wanted to show that he still held power over her life. She felt sick, she was hungry and surprisingly tired.

_You are mine...you have always been mine...I'm your family! I'm all that you need._

"H-How long? How long has he kept me hidden?"

Rebekah shook her head,"I don't think this is the time, maybe when-"

"Please, Bekah. Just tell me how long Ni-_he _kept me locked away."

"Ninety one years."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. Please review.**


	6. You're In My Veins

**A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday, I spent the whole day with no internet because the weather messed it up for me. Anyway, this chapter was the hardest to write, and I was really worried about posting it. But I hope that you enjoy some of it. Thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six ~ You're In My Veins<strong>

**"Where is she?"**

Elijah stepped in front of Rebekah, who was staring at her bathroom door with a worried look on her face. Kol was leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest, wearing the same look Rebekah was. As soon as her older brother came into view, she fell into his arms, her arms wrapping around him as she buried her face in his shoulder. Elijah could tell that the situation was taking it's toll on Rebekah, she had been without her younger sister for a long while The two had always been close, ever since the day Angelica was born, she finally had someone she could relate to, considering she had three older brothers to deal with. Whenever the other was in pain, they could feel it and now that Angelica was going through this situation, Rebekah felt somewhat helpless.

"Niklaus is still at the meeting. I managed to persuade Marcel to try his best to keep our brother there for as long as he could. We don't have long. Now...what's happened?" Elijah asked, hugging the blonde to him.

"Angelica wanted to know how long she had been in the coffin for, I tried to tell her that it would be best to wait until after she had calmed down, but she insisted."

"Then what?"

He brushed her tears away as Kol attempted to speak to Angelica. She gave no response, but the three could hear her sobs. They knew that she was trying to keep herself quiet, but it was loud and clear to them. Elijah watched as Kol pulled up a chair next to the door, using his best soothing voice to try and coax his sister into talking to him. Rebekah pulled away from Elijah, who watched as Kol stood up, running a frustrated hand through his hair before kicking over the chair. Kol huffed angrily, feeling useless. His sister was upset and there was nothing he could do to stop it. If he forced his way into the bathroom, they all knew that she would pull away.

Elijah held out a hand to his brother, using his eyes to tell Kol to calm down or leave the room. His anger wasn't going to help the situation, it would only make it worse. Angelica needed a tension free environment if she was going to get through it. She had spent almost one hundred years in a coffin and unlike the others, Angelica wasn't used to being stabbed by Klaus. Even though she had seen him in his moods, she was used to the complete opposite when they were together.

Angelica was used to Nik.

"Rebekah, what happened?"

"She went out of control. It was as if the idea of Nik daggering her was something she couldn't process. She locked herself in there and won't come out. Elijah...i've seen her upset, i've seen her cry, i've even seen her angry. But I haven't seen her like this before. This...this is _different_."

Elijah nodded his eyes set on the bathroom door. He knew what Angelica was feeling, he could tell by the way she was crying. He remembered hearing her cry that way after she and Klaus got into a disagreement over him taking a beating from Mikael over something she had done wrong. The two didn't talk for a while after that, and Elijah remembered how lonley she seemed when Klaus didn't speak to her the next day. Angelica had looked like he had struck her, she was so vulnerable. She didn't want him to suffer, and he didn't want her to suffer either. He'd also seen her cry that way when Kol left after they turned, she had been inconsolable because he had left without a word, and it had been a long time before they saw him again.

Angelica was close to all of her brothers. Elijah was the glue of their family, he was the one she trusted to keep them all together, even Klaus did. Kol was the one that made her laugh and smile whenever things got too difficult to deal with, like when Klaus started to lose himself in the darkness. He made things easier for a while. Even though she loved them all equally, Klaus was the one she could never leave, the one she felt was embedded in her, that she wouldn't be able to part from. But she desperately wanted her family together, like when they were younger. She even missed when Rebekah used to pull her hair for no reason, she missed Elijah scolding Kol for cursing in front of their sisters.

Kol came up to him, settling his hands on his shoulders,"Elijah, do something! Make it stop, she won't talk to me, she won't talk to Rebekah. Do something!"

"I can't. You don't understand how she's feeling, none of us do. Of course, being daggered is a part of her pain, but what Angelica is going through has had a much bigger impact."

Rebekah joined them near the door, the three wearing the same expressions, one of helplessness and guilt. The two younger siblings looked at one another before they set their eyes on Elijah. It was as if he knew something they didn't and it bothered them, especially Kol. He was usually better at getting through to her than Elijah and Rebekah, but at that moment, he had no clue what to do or what she was feeling.

"What are you saying?" Rebekah asked him.

Elijah turned and faced the two, looking like he was feeling her pain.

He had seen Klaus go through the same sort of thing when he returned to his brother soon after he had daggered Angelica. He had locked himself in his study for weeks, only coming out whenever he needed to feed. He spent his time painting or drowning his sorrows. He had refused to speak to anyone, even Elijah and there were times where he disappeared but his older brother didn't know where he went. It took Klaus nearly two years to become stable again, but after that, he never mentioned his sister. He changed for the worst and eventually Elijah couldn't handle it anymore, he felt just as helpless as Kol was at that moment, and he left.

He didn't see Klaus again until they met in Mystic Falls. They had never spoken about it since and Elijah thought it was for the best. Klaus was never one for re-living past memories, it got him angry and defensive.

"Niklaus didn't just break a promise...he broke her _heart_. We have to remember that even though our brother has done some dreadful things, including what he has done to us, he has been the constant in Angelica's life. He has been there since the moment she was first brought into the world, and ever since then, he _has_ been her world. He was the person she trusted most, he was her brother, her friend, her confidant and her protector."

Elijah paused, waiting for the two to process what he was saying before he continued,"For him to do this to her, for reasons that we don't know, he has completely broken her heart. He has destroyed everything she knows and that is something that will stay with her. At this moment, I can assure you that her first instinct is to run to him, because that is what she is familiar with. But it pains her more because the person she is tempted to run to is the one that has hurt her more than anyone else will."

Rebekah nodded along, half understanding what her brother was saying but Kol just kept quiet. They knew what he was thinking. Kol wanted to rip Klaus apart, there was no doubt that he was still thinking that. The blonde could understand where Elijah was coming from because even though Klaus had locked her away more than once, she still could part from him. But her bond with Klaus was nowhere near as deep as Angelica's one with him. The three couldn't fathom what she and Klaus had, it always seemed that they were off in their little world, one that Klaus tried to hard to keep.

"Well, we can't let him near her, so what do we do? If he comes back now, it won't end well for any of us."

Elijah nodded again at Rebekah's, and cleared his throat, knowing that she was right. He knew that Angelica could hear them, and hoped that he hadn't made her feel worse. He gently knocked on the wood, leaning against the door frame. He didn't know what to do, how to speak to her, but if Kol could try being understanding, he could. He heard Angelica sniff once more, clearly not wanting to be disturbed.

"Angelica? It's Elijah. Please, open the door."

Minutes past and he got no answer from her. He had hoped that she would come out since it was him, he had always managed to calm his siblings, it was something that had stopped a lot of arguments in the family. They responded better to their older brother, and knew that he could either be comforting in the right situation or scold them for disrespecting the family name. He was the rock of the family, and was the one that they all looked up to, they never doubted that he would fight to the death for them.

He wished, like they all did, that he could take away her pain. They all felt guilt for not being able to stop it because she had been the only one who hadn't been damaged by their father, well, not as much as the rest of them. They had tried to keep her out of his way, but when Mikael was in a mood, he was worse than Klaus. It wasn't the physical damage he did to them, mostly because he normally took his rage out on Klaus, but it was the mental damage. He abused their emotions, ripped apart their self esteem. They were all damaged in one way or the other, and Elijah wished that he could go back in time and do whatever he could to stop their father.

"...i'm not going to harm you. Nothing or nobody is going to hurt you anymore, I will make sure of that. I give you my word, sister."

He went silent when he heard the sound of bare feet hitting tile, walking over to the door. Kol's eyes narrow, wondering why she was responding to Elijah and not to him. He kept quiet, as long as she got help, he didn't care where it came from. All he wanted was his sister to be herself again, and hoped that Elijah succeeded in that. Rebekah, seeing how this affected Kol, placed a hand on his shoulder. He frowned, but didn't bother to push her off, he just kept his eyes on their brother. They all stayed silent as the lock was turned and a second later, Angelica opened the door a crack. Angelica looked through the small crack, gaze landing on her older brother, and he gave her a small smile.

"E-Elijah?"

He nodded, hands in his pockets as he took another step towards her, urging her to come out. At first she was uncertain, but there was something inside of her that told her to go to her older brother. He always managed to make her feel safe, whenever Klaus had been hurt by their father, it was Elijah's arms she ran into to escape the sound of her other brother screaming in pain. They heard her let out a breath as she recognized the smile, and hesitantly, she took a step out.

"It's all-right, Angelica. It's going to be all-right."

Elijah's eyes lit up when he saw her for the first time in what seemed like eternity. The sight of her being grey and in the coffin had been horrifying. A sob left her, and she slowly walked into his arms, which instantly wrapped around her without question. Her fingers clutched his jacket in her fingers, clinging to him as she crumbled once more. He held her as she cried into his chest, having heard all of his words made her think that he did understand, that maybe, like he always did, he could make it go away. Kol looked at his feet, for the first time, feeling insecure. He couldn't get why she didn't come out for him, why she didn't respond to him.

Rebekah pulled him away from the two, standing in front of him, blocking Kol's view of their siblings.

"Elijah is the one we all run to whenever we need shelter, he makes her feel safe right now. Don't take it personally, out of all of us in this room right now, you are the closest to her, Kol. You, against Nik's threats, went looking for her. If it weren't for you, we'd still be without her. She needs time to recover, it doesn't mean that she's pulling from you. You did the same thing when you were undaggered, you went straight to Elijah."

He rolled his eyes, looked at her and grumbled,"I didn't cry and run into his arms. I went to him because I wanted help kicking Nik's egotistical, hybrid arse."

"Stop pouting. I meant that you went straight to him because he's the _oldest_, it doesn't matter what you went for. It could be for anything but it was your first instinct. It wasn't me or Nik. You still went to him, like we all do, like we've _always_ done. We look to Elijah for guidance, just like you did when he came back earlier."

He went quiet and she knew that he agreed with her. Kol knew that she was right, it had been that way for as long as he could remember. Whenever Kol got into some sort of trouble, Elijah was there, telling him off as he helped his youngest brother out of the mess at the same time. If he ever got into a fight with Nik, Elijah was there, helping him out if he shared his view point. When not daggered Elijah was there for all his siblings, it didn't matter if they had hurt him, it didn't matter if they were still in the deep end, drowning in their darkness, he would do whatever he could to pull them out of it.

Rebekah, like before, placed a hand on Kol's shoulder,"I'll take your silence as you agreeing with me.."

"You can't fault me for being hesitant...you are blonde, after all."

She playfully glared at Kol, knowing that was as close to as a compliment she was going to get from him.

"You can be so sweet sometimes, Kol. Now, get your Original, _egotistical_ arse over there. We need to figure out what we are going to do before Nik gets back."

For the second time that day, Kol found himself doing what he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>1835 – New Orleans<strong>

_**"...how could you?!"**_

_Klaus looked up from the book he was reading, his smile dropping when he saw the look on Angelica's face. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and she was looking down at him as if he were something she didn't recognise. Her arms folded across her chest, glaring at her older brother as she waited for him to explain what he had done, to see if he would either deny it or pass it off as something that didn't matter. He narrowed his eyes, tossing his book aside, propping his feet up on the table in front of him._

_"What could have I possibly done to upset you today, angel?"_

_Her frowned deepened when amusement danced in his eyes, and she became more angrier that he was acting as if nothing had happened. She could tell by his expression that he knew exactly what she was talking about._

_"Elijah told me that you daggered Rebekah, Nik and yet you have the audacity to sit there and act as if nothing has happened?"_

_At her tone of voice, Klaus went silent but he made no move to try and excuse his behavior. She had seen how upset Marcel had been all day and when she asked him what was wrong, he left without answering her. Then, Elijah had joined her and told her that Klaus had daggered Rebekah after Klaus witnessed them in a passionate embrace. Her oldest brother was just as upset as she was, but he showed no emotion as he held his youngest sister as she cried. Breaking out of her thoughts, she waited for Klaus to respond to her, but all she got in return was a shrug._

_"Rebekah had this coming, love. She was warned to stay away from Marcel and instead of listening to me, she chose to follow lust. She betrayed me out of lust for Marcel and is being punished for it."_

_She let out a gasp of shock, mostly at how casual Klaus spoke about daggering his own sister. It was as if he felt that it was justified in his own way, like Rebekah was the one who had done wrong and not him. He tilted his head and grinned up at her, getting on to his feet. Klaus stepped over to her, his hands settling on her shoulders, feeling a twinge in his heart as a tear left her._

_He cupped her hand in his cheek, thumb moving over the tears,"Hey. No need to cry, as soon as she pays her debt, i'll wake her up."_

_He leaned down to press a soothing kiss on her cheek, but she shoved him away. Angelica swallowed the lump in her throat. She had never done that before, and guilt pooled in her stomach as a hurt look replaced the amused one on Klaus' face. But the feeling was quickly gone when she remembered how smug he was when he talked about daggering their sister. Ignoring the voice in her mind that told her to comfort him, she backed away from him. The image of her sister being daggered was too much to bear._

_"She is our sister!"_

_"I know that, love. But she needs to remember the definition of the word."_

_"You are **despicable **at times."_

_He winced at the name she called him and hid it with another smirk. They rarely ever fought, but he had expected this to happened after he stabbed Rebekah. Angelica broke her silence whenever their family was threatened, but it didn't stop the pain he felt as she yelled at him. She never refused his advances and certainly didn't push him away, it was as if she couldn't stand him near her. Angelica was the one who stood by him, whatever her views on the situation, but this was the first time she had ever stood up to him, and he didn't fault her for it. It meant that she was loyal._

_"She betrayed me. She needs to learn from her actions and remember who her loyalty stands with."_

_Angelica didn't move as he stood in front of her, knowing that it would only upset him further. Klaus, happy that she wasn't pushing him away, smiled down at her. She frowned once more, his words playing in her mind. Klaus pulled her closer, whispering what sounded like a sorry into her ear, but she couldn't be sure. Over the past few years, he had become colder and more cruel to others, even Elijah and Rebekah. It made her fear that maybe she would be next, but he never seemed to turn his wrath on her. But it didn't stop the feeling of loneliness she got whenever he decided to dagger another sibling._

_"What about me, Nik?"_

_He brushed her hair to the side, his lips hovering near her ear,"What are you referring to, angel?"_

_"Would you ever dagger me? If I somehow disappointed you, would you put a dagger in my heart?"_

_Again, his smile dropped and a frown replaced it. He pulled back from her ear and looked down at her. Uncertainty was in her eyes, not the usual devotion and playfulness that he was used to and the urge to make the look go away ate away at him. He didn't like the look, it made him feel small and upset, something he didn't like feeling. He had never considered daggering her, but had gotten a coffin made for her. He never knew why, but guessed it was the fear of her leaving him._

_He didn't think he could ever dagger her without feeling like he had ripped apart of his heart out. She was inside of him, and he knew that he would never be able to let her leave him, not without a fight. He'd never considered it before. She had always been there, whether he was right or wrong. Even those rare times they fought, even after they argued about Kol, she never stood against him for long. She knew that her place was by his side and that she belonged to him. His gaze traveled from her eyes down to her lips as he shook his head wildly._

_"No, I wouldn't. Never."_

_Angelica sighed, for the first time, doubting him,"How can you be so sure? How can I be sure?"_

_Klaus' grabbed her fiercely by the arms and he spun them around, smashing her back against the door behind her. She felt him press up against her and soon he claimed her mouth possessively with his own, marking her as his and his only. She could taste the need behind his kiss, the silent words that he would never say out loud but she did feel them. He broke away, temple resting against hers and she glanced down when she saw him place his hand over her heart._

_His jaw clenched, and his eyes sparkled as he whispered softly,"I would never put a dagger in your heart, angel, because you are mine and I am yours. Which means, whatever breaks your heart, breaks mine. When you are in pain, so am I. When you're happy, sad, angry or lonely, I feel it. Without you...i'm in pain."_

_Angelica chewed on her lip as she listened to him, torn between believing him or not. She wanted to believe that he would never do what he did to Rebekah if she did something he wasn't happy about. She knew that he was insecure and paranoid but thought that she had proved herself more than once. But you never knew with Klaus, his mind worked in different ways, completely different to her own._

_"How can I believe you? I want to...but I never thought that you wou-"_

_"Because you **love** me and because you also know that it would break my heart. You belong to me, you could never live without me, that's why you would never disappoint me. That's why would would never fully leave me, you would always return to me one way or another. That is why I belong to you, because I need you just as much."_

_His other hand grabbed her own and he pressed a kiss to her palm._

_He believed his words, he believed that she was the only person who loved him. She loved him unconditionally and Klaus always knew that she was his, right from the start when he first laid eyes on her. She always ran to him, never failed to pick him up when he was too weak. She fought for him against their siblings when they accused him, and even when he hurt them, she still allowed him to hold her at night when he was sure that everyone was gone._

_She would never love another the way she loved him just like he wouldn't. He was dark, she was light. They were different but completely the same. His lips brushed hers, eyes falling closed as her hand cupped the back of his head, bringing him down for another kiss. But before he would allow that, he had to hear her say it, to seal their promise._

_"Say you believe me...say it and i'll give you the world."_

_She did._

_Angelica truly and utterly believed him...right up until he stuck the dagger in her heart years later, successfully leaving them both broken hearted and alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Minutes Later<strong>

**"Where are we going?"**

Angelica held onto Kol's arm tight, now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white top, all from Rebekah's wardrobe. She wasn't sure how she felt about the modern day clothes but her sister had told her that if she went out in a dress that was around almost one hundred years ago, people would look at her. Elijah was leading them, a few steps in front, while Rebekah was on her right. Her sister, sensing how worried Angelica was, grabbed her other hand, sending her a reassuring smile. It had taken them a lot of time to convince Angelica to leave with them, she was still getting used to the noise outside. She had spent a lot of time away from others, and the sound of people shouting in the streets were too much to bear.

Elijah had managed to calm her down to the point where she had stopped crying. He had been the one to persuade her to leave with him. He told her that Klaus would be back soon, and it would be best for her to leave with Rebekah and Kol for a while, just until Elijah confronted their brother. At that moment, she wanted away from Klaus and reluctantly agreed. She didn't know if she would be able to handle seeing Klaus, not after everything he had done to her. Kol felt her body shake and hesitantly grabbed her hand. She tangled their fingers together, showing him that what Rebekah had said was true.

Smiling softly at how her brother was acting, Rebekah answered Angelica,"We're taking you to the Plantation. Elijah has decided that he will be the one to tell Nik that you're back. He thinks it'll be better if he told him instead of him walking in and seeing you. He's the only one Nik will listen to in a situation like this."

Angelica's eyes widened,"You'll stay with me, won't you?"

She looked up at Kol,"Both of you?"

They nodded at the same time, speeding down to where Elijah was waiting by the gate in the courtyard. He hoped that they would get Angelica to the plantation without getting into any trouble. It wasn't as if vampires were going to recognise her, but a lot of them hated the sight of Kol since he had created some mess the day he had gotten out of the coffin. He wanted everyone to be away and safe so that he could break the news to his brother. It had been the only option they had come up with. Klaus would more likely listen to Elijah than Kol or Rebekah. He was much more calmer and wouldn't allow his brother to go on a rampage.

"You go straight to the Plantation. You stay there until I come and get you. I don't know how long this will take, but it's better than more than one of us getting daggered again."

Angelica shook her head, not wanting Elijah to be put in a box, but the look on his face told her that he was not to be questioned. He would rather he be on the receiving end of the dagger then the other three. He hoped that it would calm some of Klaus' rage before he attempted to go after the others. Elijah didn't know how he could react to Angelica being back because nobody but them two knew the real reason as to why she was daggered in the first place. He was positive that a part of his younger brother would be happy that she was back but the other part that craved being in control of every thing in his life would want revenge.

There was no telling with Klaus.

"What if you don't come and get us, Elijah?" Rebekah asked.

"I will not allow my family to spend more time in coffins. If don't come and get you then you leave. Kol, you take your sisters and leave."

Kol nodded just as Elijah added,"But I hope that it doesn't come to that. Niklaus has to learn that he has no right to treat his family in such a poor manner."

"...what about the way you all treat _me_, brother? Isn't that a lesson every one of you need to be taught, too?"

Four pairs of eyes looked up to see Klaus balancing on the railing, a cruel, cold smirk on his face as he looked back down at them. His eyes landed on the sister that he hadn't seen since he last closed the lid on her coffin and he inhaled sharply, eyes widening. Over the years, whenever he felt alone, Klaus would find himself being drawn towards where his sister 'slept'. He would sit by her coffin for a while, tempted to waken her, but as he fought the urge to, the more lonelier he felt. He knew that there was a chance that she wouldn't want him anymore but just being by her, knowing that she was in touching distance, made the loneliness disappear for a bit. He hadn't opened it since the day he put her in it. It had been hard being away from her, and every time he thought about lifting the lid, it made him fill with anger and shame. His jaw clenched and his hands were in fists by his sides as if he were trying to stop himself from crumbling. Angelica felt his gaze on her and fought to stop herself looking up at him again.

Kol and Rebekah stood in front of Angelica, now standing shoulder to shoulder while their older brother stepped in front of them all. Now that his youngest sister was being blocked from his view, Klaus' gaze trailed to the two he knew that went behind his back.

"Niklaus, do-"

"_**SILENCE!**_ I knew that you were up to something, Elijah. You can't stand the sight of Marcel, so imagine my surprise when you allowed him to join in on one of our meetings. But, I played along, all while trying to figure out what you were up to. Sending your impulsive brother to a meeting that means nothing to me, but means a lot to you since you are on a mission to make this city peaceful. It was obvious that you wanted him to keep me distracted. Now that was a mistake, i'm anything but a fool, brother."

Klaus let out a snarl. The more he spoke, the more angrier he became. He knew that Elijah was hiding something from him. Elijah was an honest man, but he could lie whenever it suited him, though never to Klaus. He was a liar himself and could always tell when someone was not telling him the truth. He crossed his arms over his chest, still standing on the railing, his eyes landing on Kol, who was looking at him as if he wanted to take a bite out of him. He felt betrayed that his brother wouldn't let the subject be, Kol had no right to question his intentions with Angelica. He left after they turned, and in Klaus' mind, Kol gave up any right to be her brother when he abandoned them.

Her life belonged to Klaus...no-one else.

"I must admit that it took me a little longer than I liked to find out what you were doing. I was surprised and a little impressed that you figured out the wall, that was my fault. I don't trust the witches around here since they are all trying to kill me, so I couldn't put another cloaking spell on her. This whole thing has Kol written all over it, and I assume that you got one of you're witches to help you do a locator spell, little brother?

He grinned at the youngest brother,"Well, she's dead. Some of her is scattered around cemetery while the rest I gave to the vampires."

Kol ignored his brother, knowing that he was trying to rile him up, to get him to leave Angelica's side. He felt her hand tighten around his, and tried his best to keep her on her feet. She could almost feel the anger coming off of him and it wasn't something she wanted to be around again. Elijah sensed how she was feeling and he took a few steps forward, meeting Klaus' gaze as he did. This gave Klaus a glimpse at Angelica, and his eyes left Elijah's, catching the way Kol was holding her hand. He growled, feeling the urge to tear off his brother's arm as he did.

"Niklaus. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. But I will not allow you anywhere near Angelica or our siblings. Now, if you want to fight, i'm ready, All you have to do is let them go."

A dark laugh echoed throughout the courtyard,"That would be too easy, Elijah. You stole from me, both of you and you will pay for that."

Angelica's heart fell into her stomach when she heard the familiar possessive roar at the end of his sentence. She clutched Rebekah close, her nails now digging into Kol's palm as Klaus jumped down from the railing. Like a cat, he landed on his feet before sauntering up to his older brother. She could see and feel how furious he was, and that was fearful upon itself. But the sarcastic and sadistic humor he used made it worse, and by the look on his face, he knew that full well.

"I'm asking you as your brother...let this go. You gave us no choice, Niklaus, what you have done to her is something you should be ashamed of."

His face fell at Elijah's words, his mask dropping at the same time, and they could all see what effect Angelica being there was truly having on him. Behind his cruel words and mocking comments, they could all see how shocked he was to see her there. His eyes were bright blue, showing vulnerability and also hurt at the fact she was hiding from him. Klaus backed off a step, upset at how Angelica was looking at him as if he were some sort of monster.

"What about what she has done to me, Elijah? Don't you think there was a reason I daggered her?"

"I don't doubt that, in your mind, you have justified what you did to her, Niklaus. But, I believe, that it comes down to one thing."

Klaus perked up at Elijah's confident words and his mask of coldness re-appeared, his eyes tearing away from the woman who used to stand right beside him, even against those she was with now. He turned towards his brother, taking long, threatening steps over to him.

"...and what's that, brother?"

"Fear. You knew that one day, she would become tired with being your prisoner, and leave. So you decided to stop that from happening because you feared that the one person who loved you through thick and thin would leave you."

The hybrid inside him growled for revenge, and Klaus let his fangs come forward. He lunged at his brother, throwing him against the gate behind them. Elijah got back up onto his feet and the two brothers moved in a circle, each daring the other to take a jump. His eyes flashed amber, ready to appease the animal inside of him. He would not let that slide because deep down, he knew that it was true. The moment he read that diary, his world had shattered around him, and after the anger left, the fear of her walking out on him had made him dagger her.

"Kol, leave. Take them and leave this instant!"

Klaus held out a hand, looking out at his other siblings,"Don't you dare, brother. If you take one more step, it won't be a dagger in your heart...it'll be the white oak stake."

Elijah raised his head, caught of guard, something that was rare. Klaus smirked sadistically and took the distraction. He sped over to Elijah, pulled his head to the side and bit into him as hard as he could. Then he snapped his neck before throwing him onto the floor beside him. Slowly, the hybrid turned around and faced the rest. Rebekah had tears in her eyes as she looked at Elijah, the bite in clear view of them all. Satisfaction was all he could feel. He was one who held anger until he killed those who crossed him, but he knew no matter how mad he was, he would never stake Elijah.

But he wasn't above snapping his neck and making him suffer. He pointed at Rebekah and Kol, his fangs still in view, looking like he was close to snapping.

"How dare you go against _me_? Steal from _me_?! This is my city, my home..and that means she belongs to me!"

Kol's eyes darkened as Klaus chuckled, and the youngest brother knew that he had to get Angelica out of there. Rebekah, as if she were reading Kol's mind, nodded at her brother. They both grabbed Angelica's hand and used their vampire speed to make their move over to the exit. But before they could leave and enter the French Quarter, Klaus was standing in front of them. Angelica let out a gasp, clinging to her sister and brother, knowing that something terrible was about to happen. She knew that if Elijah wouldn't get through to him, neither would Rebekah.

"Nik, get out of our way. She doesn't want anything to do with you, none of us do. You are only making her hate you more." Kol hissed at him.

"You're wrong. You're lying! Love, tell me he's lying."

Eyes turned towards the youngest Mikaelson who hadn't said a word since Klaus had turned up. She shuffled closer to her sister, refusing to answer.

"Angel? You know why I daggered you, don't you? It wasn't supposed to happen this way! I was going to wake her up when I chose to, not like this. Look at what you've done to her. You take that dagger out without my permission then you dare to turn her against me?"

Kol's head raised and he pointed an accusing finger to Klaus,"You don't have the right to dagger any of us. It's twisted, Nik. It's _**wrong**_. We haven't turned her against you, you did a brilliant job doing that yourself, just like you did with the rest of us."

He walked forward, and Kol knew that there was no way out. He was never one to give up, but without Elijah on their side, and against an angry hybrid, they couldn't win. But that didn't mean that he was ready to just hand over his sister, not after all they had been through. Angelica sent a dirty look to her older brother, and how confident he seemed. Klaus strolled over to the three and held out his hand to Angelica, trying his hardest to seem closed off when she flinched away from him. His fangs disappeared, feeling rejected as she refused to come anywhere near him. Kol shoved him back, hushing her as her lower lip wobbled again and he faced his sister, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kol mumbled to her as low as he could,"It's going to be all-right, sister. I'm here."

That was what made Klaus snap. She was his...each part of Angelica belonged to him and the thought of any other man touching her, made his skin crawl.

"Get away from her! She's _mine_!"

Before anyone could react, Klaus sped around them and grabbed Angelica, both of them disappearing a second later.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**


	7. No Longer Feels Like Home

**A/N I'm so sorry that this is so late. I had a busy week, I wasn't at home so I couldn't get any peace to sit down and type this. This chapter is all about Angelica and Klaus and I hope it makes up for me being gone. I was worried about posting it, I wasn't sure about it, but I hope that some of you like it. Thank you for all the reviews, and please keep them coming.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven ~ No Longer Feels Like Home<strong>

**Mikaelson Mansion**

"**C'mon, love. We've been here for almost an hour and you haven't said a word. I'll even let you call me the horrible names that used to make you blush."**

Klaus circled the couch that Angelica was sitting on, staring ahead, looking like she was trying her hardest to ignore him. It made him frown, it was as if Angelica didn't care enough to respond. She also didn't protest when he had pulled her from Kol and Rebekah's embrace, as if she knew fighting him would do no good. He had taken her to the plantation, where Elijah was going to place her until he fought off Klaus. She knew that it was driving him mad, Klaus thrived on reactions and if she had spent that last hour insulting him, he would have known that she still cared. A part of didn't care, while the other wanted to scream and shout at him.

"Sweetheart, I know that you're in a mood with me at the moment but we're never going to get over it if you don't talk to me. That's why I brought you here."

He stopped in front of her and sat down on the coffee table, blocking her view from the window she had been looking out of. They drifted over him, noticing how different he looked from when she last saw him. He dressed differently, but if she looked closer, she saw sadness and loneliness in his eyes. It made her stomach twist painfully but she quickly glanced away. The more she looked at him, the more she wanted to hurt him. Angelica wanted to claw his eyes out but also wanted him to comfort her at the same time. Content memories of them together were replaced with the constant thought of him stabbing her.

Klaus leaned forward, following her movements as she tried to avoid his gaze,"Talk to me..._please?"_

He couldn't stand the silence.

It made him wondering what was going on inside of her head. The second he saw her standing in the courtyard, he swore that he had felt his heart beat. He hadn't seen her since he locked her away but the look on her face was something he never wanted to experience again. She had looked terrified of him, and it had shattered every single hope of ever getting near her. He had to make that stop, otherwise, he knew that he would lose her. Klaus had to get her to talk to him, he had missed her voice. It was calming and soothing. Whenever she spoke to him, he would always hear the love in her voice, even when she was scolding him for his actions.

Angelica was torn but knew that he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. If she kept quiet, it would only make him angrier and she didn't want that.

"I don't have anything to say to you. All I want from you is to make Elijah better, the bite may not kill him, but it will cause him to suffer. He doesn't deserve that."

Klaus frowned again. Her voice didn't hold the love he had been expecting to hear. Instead, she spoke to him in an exhausted tone. He didn't like it, it made him feel like she was rejecting him. He reached out and grabbed her hands, capturing her attention. His finger tips moved over the palms of her hands, making her skin tingle slightly. Klaus smirked, knowing exactly what she was feeling before he tangled their fingers together, making them become one.

"Right now he does and I will help him if you talk to me."

Angelica couldn't stop the disgusted sound that left her,"You're manipulating me? You just can't help yourself."

"You're angry with me, I know that. But I wasn't going to leave you in there forever, love, I would never do that to you. Once I got our home back, like you wanted, I was going to undagger you so that we could start over."

He was pushing her to the limit, and that hurt she felt, the anger came spilling out of her before she could stop herself."I don't believe anything that you say. You stole _ninety one_ years from my life, Nik, something you had no right to do. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"You hurt me, don't forget that. We both hurt eachother, that's what you fail to realize. That's what Elijah, Kol and Rebekah don't know. _You hurt me_."

She ripped her hands out of his grasp, her eyes flashing anger. She didn't want him touching her, thinking that he had the right to anymore. He had lost that privilege when he stuck the dagger in her heart without a second thought. She couldn't believe what he was saying, the way he was justifying his actions. Klaus narrowed his eyes, not expecting that, and tried to hold them again but she jumped up. Angelica sped across the room, now behind his old desk. He stood up, frustrated that she was pulling away from him. He eyed her as she tried to keep control of herself.

Angelica finally willingly looked at him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You invaded my privacy, another thing you have no respect for among a lot of things. You had been hurting me long before you put me in that coffin. Every single word I wrote in there was true, but it didn't mean that I was going to leave you. You don't realize what you did to me. I had no-one but you, Nik, but that's what you wanted, wasn't it? I had thought about leaving, of course I had, but I would have never acted on it because I loved you more. But I missed my family and you were becoming more and more controlling, it was becoming too much."

Her voice broke as she finished her statement, and Klaus moved to comfort her, but Angelica held her hand out, stopping him. She didn't want him near her, knowing that he would try and talk his way out of the situation. Yes, she had thought about leaving him but could never bring herself to do it because she had loved him more than life itself. She had thought that she was the only person who he trusted enough not to leave him. Instead, he drove himself insane with his insecurities to the point he had pushed away the only person who willingly stuck around.

Klaus took another step back, looking like she had physically harmed him in a way. He went quiet for a second before the things he had kept to himself for almost one hundred years came rushing out of him, all the feelings and words he had wanted to say to her.

"Hurting you? How can you say that? All I did was try my bloody best to keep you safe, _each_ of you safe. Kol was running around, killing everything in sight, bringing attention to us that we didn't need. Rebekah was falling for any idiot that gave her a smile, one of which was the leader of the Five. I had no choice but to dagger the two because it was keeping them safe!"

"I gave you everything. I know that i'm not easy, I know that I can be difficult. I can understand how you felt cooped up all the time, but I swear to you, that was to keep you safe. If Mikael got his hands on you, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. I never even considered daggering you before I found what you wrote about me. You hurt me, nobody else has ever done that before or since. "

Guilt replaced the anger inside her for a moment but it was quickly gone when she saw that he was trying to make her feel that way. He knew that deep down she still loved him, underneath how furious she was at him. He was trying to pull out the Angelica that would make him feel better about his actions, who would tell him that she forgave him and still loved him. She tried her hardest to remain strong, to hold on to ninety years of being locked away.

"**NO!** Don't you dare. I can understand that you were trying to escape father but that does not give you a right to be cruel and manipulative. Nik, you can't expect trust or loyalty if you don't give it in return, if you don't _deserve_ it. In your mind, you have justified what you did to me because otherwise you would have to face up to what you have become."

His expression turned curious and slightly dangerous,"...and what's that, angel? A monster?"

"No. A shell of your former self. You used to be kind and gentle and even when father beat you so mercilessly, he couldn't take that away. You were destined for so much _greatness _and you've lost it with your thirst for power to replace what you have lost. You used to make me smile with just your presence and make me feel safe. Even after ripping Rebekah and Kol from me, after driving Elijah away because of your cruelty, I still _loved_ you. I admit, I thought about running from you, I considered leaving with our brother and never looking back but I didn't because I loved you too much."

Before she could blink, Klaus was in front of her, hovering over the youngest Mikaelson. He tilted his head, something he usually did whenever he was trying to figure out what she was thinking. She gasped as his hands cupped her cheek, keeping her close as she fought against his strong hold. He refused to let her go until she went still in his strong arms, unable to fight him. He walked her backwards until she felt herself pinned up against the wall behind her. His fingers tucked her hair behind her ear, thumb tracing her bottom lip, lingering for a moment before before he forced her to look up at him.

"What about now? Don't you love me enough to forgive me?"

The vulnerability in his voice almost made her legs buckle,"You can't expect that from me, Nik. It's not something I can forgive you for."

"What are you saying? Don't you love me anymore?"

She whimpered. He sounded like a small child, his blue eyes wide and vulnerable. It reminded her of the look he had given her when she found out that he had read her diary. She did love him, even after everything he had done. That was her curse. Her curse was loving him, something that didn't falter even after what he had become.

"Yes. I do."

"Say it. You have to say it. I _need_ you to tell me that you love me. Say it, _Angelica_."

Her eyes widened slightly; he only used her full name whenever he meant something.

"Nik. You cannot expe-"

"Say it!"

More tears escaped her as she answered him,"I love you, Nik. Loving someone for one thousand years doesn't just disappear. But I _can't_ forgive you."

He leaned down, the backs of his knuckles running down her cheek, sure that she wasn't going to look away. Daring her to break their gaze, he grabbed one of her hands with his free one and placed it over his heart, reminding her of when he promised that he'd never dagger her. The memory replayed in her mind, causing her to snatch her hand back once more, as if it had burned her. She always fell for his words, the empty promises, believing that he could be the brother he used to be. She had done that when he first daggered Rebekah, then Kol. At that second, Angelica wished that she had left with Elijah, but the thought was quickly gone when the guilt took over her once more.

"Can't isn't the same as won't, love. Deep down, underneath all that anger you hold for me at the moment, is a part of you that knows you can never truly hate me. Just like I know it, I know you better than I know myself. If you did...you wouldn't have so much anger and you wouldn't have spoken to me."

She didn't respond, and tried to look away, but he kept his hold on her, not letting her break their stare,"I got our _home_ back, love, like I promised, and I was going to undagger you so that we could enjoy it...so that we could start over. This is where we were happy, after we left New Orleans, nothing was the same. Only I can make you happy...because you're mine."

He smiled at her, one of confidence, before he added,"I can wait. Forever doesn't have an expiration date. You can't survive without me. Elijah and Kol can guard you, but they can't change what you know deep inside. The have no clue how deep i'm embedded in you, love. You belong to me, angel. You have been since the moment you came into this world."

"Let me go, Nik. If you had gotten New Orleans back before all of this, before what you did, I would have gladly joined you. I don't want it anymore...it's not our family home anymore, it's _nothing_. I stopped being _yours_ the moment you stabbed me in the heart."

His eyes darkened ad his smile dropped."You hurt me just as much! That's what you all forget...i can be hurt, no matter how hard I try not to be. The one person I let in, the one who I gave the world to thought that way about me. I don't make excuses for past sins, I know that I can be cruel at times, but for you to even _think_ of leaving me, that was you betraying me."

"Nik-"

"I kept you all safe! Daggering Kol and Rebekah was the only thing I could do to keep them out of father's clutches. That's what you don't understand, love. I did what I _had_ to do. I drove myself mad, and when I needed you most...you secretly wanted to leave. I couldn't have you running around without me, could I?

"You were not keeping me safe by daggering me...you were keeping me with you. If I didn't want to be there willingly, you had to do something to stop me from leaving you if I chose to. You were afraid to lose someone else, so you did what you always do when you are faced with a problem, Nik. You remove it."

He broke their gaze and stepped away from her, leaving Angelica against the wall he had pinned her up against. She had struck something inside of him, she could tell by the way he had begun to pace. Then, all of a sudden, he flipped over the desk and tossed it across the room, causing it to smash against the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He growled, then went quiet after a moment. He leaned against the wall across from her, and raised his head, his eyes slightly wet with unwanted tears.

Something only she could cause.

"I could feel you slipping away, you know, even before I read what you wrote. You were acting differently. I did what I could to make you happy. I took you out when it was safe, I gave you presents, I even took you to see the horses. Nothing worked. I know things weren't the same after Mikael ran us out of our home. But that wasn't my fault...i couldn't understand why you were distancing yourself from me."

His fists clenched tightly, nails stabbing into his skin,"You wouldn't smile anymore. I did what I could...but I still couldn't make you smile. That was when I knew something was off."

He then added, his eyes red,"What changed?"

"You."Angelica whispered.

"You changed, Nik. It only became worse after we left New Orleans. Your paranoia and possessiveness drove me away...i lost _you_ before you lost me. There were times when I thought you were still there, but as time went on, it became more and more rare until I saw nothing inside you."

Klaus sneered as he felt a tear run down his cheek, not expecting her to say those words. He felt like she was holding his heart in her hands and squeezing it. Before she could react, he sped over to her, leaning down. His lips claimed hers in a hard kiss, one that stole the breath from her lungs. Her screams were muffled and her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to stop, closed against her will. Before she could push him away, Klaus broke apart from her, but as she went to side step him, he grasped her wrists in his hands, capturing her lips again. This one was softer than the last kiss that had felt like he had put his mark on her. His tongue teased her lips, not forcing it's way into her mouth like she had expected, instead it was as if he were tasting her. His hands settled on her hips, fingers digging into her skin, making her gasp. Her lips parted, and Klaus used the distraction to slither his tongue into her mouth.

He had to make her feel that there was still something inside of him, that he wasn't what she thought him to be. He had to make her feel something for him. Klaus knew Angelica loved him, but at that time, she hated him just as much. She wanted to give in, the small part of her was beginning to grow as his mouth worked magic over hers. But she couldn't, because Angelica knew that she would only regret it afterwards. He was manipulative and prayed on weakness, even to those he claimed he adored. She could never tell when he was telling the truth or not. He was using her feelings for him against her, that was something Angelica couldn't allow, something she **wouldn't** allow. With those thoughts backing her up, making her stronger, Angelica placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away with everything she had.

He stumbled slightly, slightly shocked that she had rejected him, but kept in mind that she had been close to giving into him. He didn't understand why she was pulling from him once more, he had apologized and undaggered those she held dear. He had gotten their home back, in Klaus' mind, she didn't have any other reason to not forgive him.

"What about now? After I fought to re-claim our home, to have back our family home?"

She didn't answer his first question. He was upset enough and Angelica couldn't have him biting someone else, especially since Elijah was probably having his hallucinations as they spoke."We are not a family! We are a mess. You don't think twice before you act. Biting Elijah because he won't give into your demands? Do you really believe that is how you should treat family?"

"What about how they treat me? Going behind my back, fighting against me? Undaggering you...trying to keep away what rightfully belongs to _me_."

"I am not property, I am not your territory. You cannot mark me. They are my family too, you can't ignore that. Right now, Elijah is suffering. It won't kill him, but he is in _pain_. If he wasn't, if you weren't using him against me, I wouldn't be here of my own free will."

He flinched at her tone of voice. He wasn't used to her speaking such a way to him, it was shocking. Her anger was unleashed, and she wasn't scared to stand up to him. "I **love** my family. I will heal our brother as soon as we have sorted this out, until then, you can't leave. You cannot run from me, love. Nor can you hide."

"I know that, you never fail to remind me, Nik. But you cannot buy forgiveness, you cannot buy loyalty or family. This family is broken because of what you have turned into. Their treatment of you is your fault because of how you treated them in the past. Kol needed to be undaggered, and you refused to do it because you knew that he would come looking for me. He may be reckless but at least he knows the meaning of loyalty, even after how he has been treated. I won't allow it anymore."

"You're choosing them over me for a second time?! That was part of the reason you turned against me, wasn't it? You loved them more than you loved me! That was how this all started. How many times do I have to tell you? I am all you need."

"Why are you so fixated on your delusions?!" Angelica yelled at him.

Klaus was frustrating and exhausting to be around. He could become calm to aggressive in a matter of seconds, and she didn't know if she was able to handle it anymore. He hit the wall beside her head, trying to keep in his rage. Finally, it got too much for him to handle, and Klaus punched the wall hard, his fist going through it. He let out a tired sigh, pulling his hand out, revealing small cuts on his skin.

It healed a few seconds later, and he controlled himself as best he could before speaking softly. "Because it's always been me. I am the constant, I am the one who has always been there for you. One day, you'll realize that, love, even after all that's happened."

"You being there caused me to be locked in a box for almost a century. You're paranoia that I will love someone more than I love you drove me further away. I gave you all I had, and you wanted more. I don't have anything else to give. What else do you want?!"

Klaus just wanted her.

He wanted her to look at him the way she used to, with so much adoration and understanding. He wanted her to smile when he entered the room, not look at him with some sort of hate. He wanted her to see that he was the only one she needed. It hurt that Angelica thought that he had gotten so low, that he had become something she didn't want to be near. Klaus wanted her to walk over to him, wrap her arms around him and make the anger and coldness he felt go away. Just like she used to. She had been able to get rid of the hate he felt, she hadn't cowered in fear of him, or walked away, she had been the only one to accept him.

He wanted her devotion, to be sure that he was hers just as much as she was his. Klaus wouldn't have anyone else have what he considered his, not while he was still standing. His father had ruined him, made him so insecure to the point that Klaus lacked the emotional tools to form healthy relationships with any other. She was light, she stopped him drowning in his darkness, and had been the one to love him unconditionally.

In his mind, if she loved another it meant she loved him less.

"Nik?"

The sound of her voice broke into the thoughts he was having and he forced himself to look at her. Her eyes were wet with tears as she saw how much pain he was in. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she left him for good, if she ran off, leaving him behind, still stuck with his loneliness. He had barely gotten through ninenty one years without her, too ashamed of himself to open the box. He had to stop her from leaving him, to stop her from despising him forever. He looked vulnerable, that she could tell. He seemed like he was locked in a daze, as if all the anger, coldness, hate was crumbling around him, leaving him vulnerable. His guard was down, and he was showing her his true self, against his own free will.

"Forgive me. Just tell me you forgive me, baby sister."

He stalked over to her,"I need you to say it."

"I can't say it, Nik. I just can't."

His eyes widened, the pain in them hit her hard. She was standing her ground. She had to let him go, he hurt her too much whenever she let him in. She realized it now, her love for him was a curse, but letting him go was like losing a part of herself. He was apart of her, he was everything she knew. When she was sad, Angelica's first instinct was to go to him. When she wanted comfort, to be held, to feel something, he was the first person on her mind. Angelica knew he wasn't good for her, that she would benefit if he was gone from her life, but at the sometime, she wanted him close just as pulled her close, forehead resting against hers, instantly feeling something when she was close to him.

"We're too far broken to be fixed. Forgiveness won't change anything. It won't change me and it won't change you."

He looked completely lost. His guards were down, and he didn't know what to do. He needed her to be there, just like he had when they left New Orleans. When she had kept him close, whispered to him as she comforted him after losing their home, before he had lost his way. He shook his head, eyes glassed over for a second time, and he stroked her cheek. He had to make her see that she was wrong, that he could be the one she fell in love with.

"You're wrong. I'll make it better. I'll find a way for you to forgive me. I promise."

She felt his tears drop onto her skin as his temple fell against hers, but before she could mutter a word, a loud shout echoed throughout the plantation.

"_**NIKLAUS!**_ Get away from her."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, Klaus has a long way to go before Angelica even considers forgiving him. Then again, she might not even give him a chance to. What do you think she should do? Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**


	8. Come Home To Me, It's Been So Long

**A/N Sorry that I have been gone so long. It wasn't my fault. I had some personal issues, and I had no way of getting to my laptop or the internet. I apologize, and i've also been really busy, and if I had the choice, i'd be writing more chapters. Anyway, here is chapter eight, I hope you find some enjoyment in it. **

**Like the end of chapter seven, Klaus' walls have finally crumbled. In this chapter, I hope you see what i'm trying to put across. I thought of the scene at the end of episode eight of the Originals, where he was being accused of something he didn't do. I know it seems confusing, but if you read on, maybe you can see where i'm coming from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight ~ Come Home To Me, It's Been So Long<strong>

**Present**_**—**_**Mikaelson Mansion**

"**Nik...let her go."**

As if he didn't hear Kol's shouts, Klaus continued to pin Angelica's eyes to his, his blue orbs full of rare tears. His hand fell from her cheek, secretly grabbing her hand out of the view of their siblings, his fingers tangling with hers. Her words echoed in his ear, turning from honest to taunting. The words mocked him, telling him that he was nothing, that he was pathetic, that he had chased away the one thing that he hadn't lost. She kept on looking at him, finding it impossible to break their stare. For the first time that day, he wasn't the monster he was made to believe, he finally seemed like the little boy she once knew, hugging her protectively as their father yelled at them.

Klaus was right, he was difficult to deal with. Her Niklaus was inside of him somewhere, itching to be brought out. Now, he was the opposite of the boy she once knew. He had become Klaus, the one who was thirsty for power. Niklaus was still in there, and it seemed as if Klaus was a protective defense he had put up, a barrier that stopped him from being hurt. She loved him, both sides of him, but that didn't mean she liked him. It didn't mean that she supported what she did, it didn't mean Angelica liked who he had become. Some of her couldn't blame him. Their father tortured him, he treated her brother as if he were nothing, as if he weren't worth looking at. She couldn't help but still want to take care of him. It wasn't just her who thought that, even those who despised him could see something inside him that made it almost impossible to fully hate him. That was his trick...he made you feel comfortable then attacked you when you were weak.

"Nik!"

Angelica jumped at Rebekah's screech, pulling her fingers away from his as if he had burned her. He sniffed, angrily wiping the wetness off of his cheeks when he realized that she wasn't going to give into him, that she saw nothing inside of him anymore. He felt broken and tired, her rejection hurting him more than he ever could think. In his one thousand years, Klaus had been rejected more than he could count and he liked to think that it made him stronger, it only made him want to be more powerful. But right then, being refused to love her made him feel pain. He knew that she was stubborn.

She loved him, he knew that, but Klaus was also sure that she didn't want to. At that moment, if she had a choice not to love him, he was positive that she would take that choice. Her anger towards him had stopped her from forgiving him. But most of all, the betrayal had stopped her trusting him. Now that she knew that he wasn't against daggering her, it had taken all the trust and respect she once felt for him.

Now he knew what she felt like and truthfully...he hated it.

"Let her go. Haven't you finished torturing us for one day?"

Kol's jaw clenched as his brother didn't move, he still kept their sister pinned to the wall. It reminded him of a child hiding it's favorite toy from their siblings because he didn't want to share. He expected Klaus to make a run for him, to beat him for daring to speak to him that way. But he didn't. Instead he just continued to look at his sister, but Kol didn't see the look of tiredness of Klaus' face. Rebekah took a step forward, slowly coming up behind her brother. She knew how hurt he felt, she could tell by how angry he seemed. Klaus covered his emotions with rage and anger, she was used to seeing it.

But truthfully, she'd never seen her hybrid brother like this before. Normally whenever Kol flung insults at him, Klaus would have broken a few of his bones. Now, he gave no reaction, he was staring at Angelica as if she were some life line. His shoulders held so much tension and he made no move or sign that he was going to let her go. As moments flew past, his anger seemed to falter, now replaced with exhaustion. Rebekah and Kol could only imagine what they spoke about, and it sure had tired Klaus out. Angelica sent a look over to Rebekah, silently begging her to help her. She didn't want to be around Klaus anymore...he was getting underneath her skin.

"Nik?" Rebekah whispered as soft as she could, holding up a hand when Kol opened his mouth.

Rebekah moved so that she could see his face. Shock replaced her judgmental expression as she saw how...defeated he looked. That was something she never expected to see, something she thought she was never going to witness. Slowly, he turned and faced Rebekah, his eyes blank, no emotion in them anymore.

"I wasn't going to leave her in there forever. I wasn't. I was going to let her out when it was time...when we were finally all together."

"Nik, that is not your choice to make. Our lives aren't something that you can toy with. You can't dagger us whenever you feel like it."

He raised an accusing finger,"You all go on about how I wreck this family because it's easier to blame me than look at yourselves. The first sign of us being a family again and you all plan to take her and run off. You go behind my back and plot. You fall in love with the first man who looks your way, Elijah leaves when it becomes too much, and Kol isn't interested enough."

He knew how hard he could be to deal with. Klaus also knew that he had made mistakes. But sometimes he felt like he had no choice. Elijah spoke of how much he desired to make them all whole again, but whenever they got the chance to be a family once more, his siblings become quickly bored with the idea. They attempt to leave, and that always made him feel like second best. In his mind, love should always be second to family, friendship or lust shouldn't come close. They were supposed to stay together side by side and fight those who dare to try and break their bond.

"You don't make it easy. You choose power, revenge and your own scheming over us. You push us away and punish us whenever you think we've done wrong. What do you expect?"

"I make no excuses for past sins. But I do what I have to do in order to keep you all safe. I do what I must and I admit, sometimes I lose sight of what it important. It's not easy when you all go against me, side with our enemies. Do you honestly think that I enjoy having to dagger you? I don't. But you're not easy to deal with. You, dear sister, falling for any man who gives you an ounce of attention, knowing that it's a danger. Kol, killing everything he lays an eye on, bringing attention to us we don't need."

Kol snarled at Klaus. His older brother wasn't speaking with anger, he was talking as if he were getting something off of his chest. He honestly believed that what he did to them was in their best interest. Elijah did nothing to be daggered, at least that was what Kol believed, out of them all he was the one who had the most humanity, and sometimes he was envious of how the rest treated him. By Rebekah, Klaus and sometimes Elijah, Kol was treated as nothing but some sort of chore. Angelica was the only one who had respect for him, and all he wanted was to get her away from Klaus before he drained her of any life she had left. But, though he would never admit it, he was jealous of the relationship she and Klaus shared. Even now, they were so close together, and Angelica showed no hate towards him.

They were always the closest, despite her telling Kol that he meant just as much. They had always whispered to one another, he always managed to make her smile without trying to, and whenever she was sad, Klaus instantly knew before she told him. When they were younger and played games outside was when Kol first noticed Klaus' possessiveness. They would run around for hours, amusing themselves, but as soon as Klaus turned up, she didn't think twice before following him. It was never done out of spite, she always made sure to hug Kol before running off. Sometimes she tried to ask Klaus if Kol could come along to play by the lake they would run around, but Klaus always refused. He was never one to share Angelica. She and Klaus would play by the lake, throwing stones and sharing secrets that nobody was ever allow to know. He let his eyes drift over the two, and frowned when he saw Klaus' fingers tangle around Angelica's, and she didn't resist. She didn't resist out of fear for him, she just stood there, looking at Rebekah as the two argued.

"...what about Angelica, Nik? What did she do that was so horrid to deserve being on the receiving end of your dagger?"

Klaus turned around and faced Kol. His younger brother took large steps toward the hybrid,"I asked you a question. What did she do to deserve being locked in a box for ninety one years? Did she dare find happiness outside your twisted world? Or maybe she finally had enough being your prisoner?"

This was what broke through the daze Klaus was in and before they could stop him, the hybrid flashed across the room. He was upset and angry, a horrible mix of emotions that he didn't know how to deal with. Kol flinched slightly, but stood straight as Klaus appeared in front of him. He made no move to harm his brother but his eyes had gone black, there were no traces of blue, just plain and utter emotionless. Angelica let out the breath she had been holding, feeling shaky, almost losing her footing as Rebekah held her up. She fell against her sister, letting her tears fall, her body feeling heavy. Klaus' warm touch had left and she felt cold, half relieved that he wasn't near anymore but the other half wanted his arms around her, not Rebekah's. Her mind was spinning to the point she wanted to scream.

How can she love someone but hate them with so much passion?

"Don't speak of things you don't understand, Kol You have no right to ask such questions. It has nothing to do with you."

"When you stab our sister through the heart, without reason, I think it has everything to do with me. You throw temper tantrums and we suffer for it. Truthfully, I think we're better off without you...i think Angelica is better off without you right now."

Letting out an angry roar at Kol's last sentence, Klaus reached out and locked his fingers around his brother's neck, lifting him into the air with ease. With a quick flick of his wrist, Kol was thrown across the room, smashing into a painting that was on the wall, taking it down with him. He smashed into a table on the way, causing a piece of it to pierce through him. Klaus strolled over to his brother, seething with fury as he continued to look at him. He'd always hated how close he was with Angelica, always felt like his brother wanted to take his place in her life, and as long as he was standing, he wouldn't allow it. Kol was quick on his feet, appearing behind his brother a second later. Angelica winced as Klaus spun around, only to be punched across the face by Kol. The shock caused him to stumble back.

"How dare you question me? Come up against me?"

Kol laughed darkly,"How dare i? You've creased my favorite shirt, Nik. I'm sending you the bill."

He ducked with Klaus swung at him, grabbing a piece of the wooden table he had crashed into. He poured all the jealousy, the betrayal and anger he felt for Klaus. Angelica cried out when he stabbed the wood into Klaus' side, distracting him for a second before he punched him once more. Kol was a good fighter, he was always quick to recover, he'd spend years watching his father teaching his brothers, always observing from the side lines. He also got some sort of rush from it, and was never afraid of showing his power. He enjoyed who he was, he never showed mercy, that was what made him the most reckless Mikaelson. Angelica shook her head wildly as they continued to fight, breaking ornaments, smashing walls and windows with their feud.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Rebekah screamed as she tried to calm down Angelica.

She always hated to see her brothers fight, even as a young child. She would stand in front of which brother who was being picked on and order them all to stop. They were supposed to fight those who were attempting to harm their family, not fight amongst themselves.

Klaus' eyes flashed at his sister,"Stay out of this, Bekah. This is a long time coming."

In his anger, Klaus began to mock his younger brother."You've always wanted to be me, Kol. Always wanted what you can't have. You always wanted to take what belonged to me, waiting for the moment to swoop in and take it."

"You were always the delusional one, Nik. Always so paranoid and insecure. That's why father hated you so."

That was always Kol's go to move. Whenever he felt threatened and was upset he would bring up how much Mikael hated Klaus, just like he did when they first daggered him. He ducked once more when Klaus made a move to punch him again, quickly pulling the stake out of him before stabbing his hybrid brother once more, this time twisting it painfully. Klaus growled and lunged for his brother, knocking him to the floor with a fierce shove, falling next to him. Before Kol could get up, he was stopped when Klaus fished the White Oak stake from his jacket, holding it above his brother threateningly.

"Watch who your speaking to."

Kol eyed the stake carefully,"Really? You're going to kill your own blood? How can you sink so low?"

Angelica pleaded with anything that would listen, hoping that he wouldn't do it. She clung to her sister, eyes wet with tears as Klaus continued to hold the stake over her brother's heart. Kol sneered at his brother when the stake came a little closer. He looked at Klaus once more, and could see that his eyes were amber, and he looked like he was lost in his own mind. He really didn't believe that his brother would kill him but the thought that he wasn't above threatening him somewhat offended Kol. Angelica didn't recognize him anymore, the Niklaus she once knew was nowhere to be seen and once more, her heart broke when she saw what he had turned into.

He was lost. Nobody could save him, not even her.

"Niklaus, let him go this instant. This is complete madness. What do you think you're doing?!" Rebekah yelled once more."

Klaus showed no sign of letting Kol go until Angelica's broken voice spoke up.

"Leave him be. Please...don't." _Don't take him from me._

He raised his head, eyes turning from dark to light slowly, before he pulled the stake away from his brother. Tears streamed down Angelica's face as she glanced at her brother, making sure that he was all right before her eyes met Klaus'. Earlier, they were full of disappointment, but now, he'd managed to make them show nothing but disgust for him. He swallowed, getting back up onto his feet. He didn't how this had happened, his rage must have taken over him. He was never one to handle his feelings in the correct way. Kol flashed onto his feet, dusting off his clothes before he walked back towards Angelica. His baby sister side stepped in front of Kol as if she were a protective barrier in between the two.

Angrily wiping her tears away, Angelica grasped Kol's large hand in her small one, as if she were making sure that he was still there. He had been right, there was nothing inside Klaus anymore, there was nothing she could hold on to.

"Get out."

Klaus frowned, eyes narrowing. He'd never before heard the tone she was using,"What?"

"Just go. I can't look at you anymore."

He felt cold. She spoke to him as if he were a bad taste in her mouth. Rebekah and Kol kept silent, not wanting to end up with a stake in their hearts. The more she spoke to him, the more she felt her heart break, wondering why and how he had turned into what she was looking at. He had bitten Elijah and almost taken Kol from her life, two people she adored. His need to control and dominate those around him was taking over him to the point he had no idea who he was anymore.

"You can't possibly-"

"I believe Angelica has made herself clear, Niklaus. I think you should respect her wishes."

Klaus turned his head to see Elijah leaning against the doorframe, the only thing keeping him on his feet. Sweat coated his forehead, and he looked like he'd been through a war. Pulling away from the door, Elijah stumbled into the mansion, his vision faltering. He tripped over his feet, almost hitting the ground before Kol flashed over and set him back onto his feet. He led his brother over to the couch and set him down, the sisters running after them. Angelica sat next to him, lower lip wobbling as she looked over her brother, eyes glistening with tears.

"Elijah, we told you to stay where we left you." Rebekah scolded him.

"I'm the eldest sibling at the moment, I decide where I go, sister."

She scoffed,"Not in your condition."

He didn't reply, eyes shutting as Klaus looked on as his siblings fawned over their brother. He clutched the stake in his fingers, wishing a little that he was his brother. His own eyes stung with tears as he witnessed Angelica tangle her fingers with Elijah's, something she used to do with him whenever he thought that Mikael was near. Kol held her as she sniffed, not used to seeing their brother so weak and almost helpless. Klaus trailed over to the four of them, fighting his tears as he realized how broken they all actually were. Angelica's eyes became hard at the sight of Klaus, making his stomach knot. Elijah, sensing Klaus was near opened his eyes, his orbs drifting over the stake in Klaus' hand.

"Niklaus-"

He hushed his brother by bringing his wrist to his lips, blood coating his mouth when his fangs sank into Klaus' wrist. Drops poured from the two little wounds, hitting his tongue, and he then set his arm by his side as color slowly made it's way back onto Elijah's face. Angelica sighed in relief when she felt her older brother squeeze her hand, reassuring her that he was going to be all right. Angelica gasped when Elijah jumped up, his strength slowly returning as he pinned Klaus to the wall, ripping the stake out of his hands. The hybrid didn't protest, knowing better than to challenge Elijah when he was angry. His brother had saw the whole fight between him and Kol, heard the sobs spill from Angelica's lips as she pleaded with him to let their brother live. Quickly, without being seen, their younger brother grabbed the stake from the ground, out of sight. He tucked it into his jacket pocket, making sure that it was hidden from their brothers.

"What has happened to you? How dare you threaten our brother with that stake?"

"Elijah, brother..."

"No, Niklaus! I have spent centuries convinced that there was still something inside of you. I thought that maybe making our family whole, bringing Angelica back would spark some of the humanity that was deep down inside of you. I have refused to listen to those you torture, thinking that your family was the only thing that you won't harm with death threats, but maybe i'm fighting a losing battle. Maybe you're right. Maybe you cannot be redeemed."

Disappointment and hurt appeared on Elijah's face as he whispered. He couldn't believe that his brother had bitten him, after all they had been through together. He couldn't believe that he would loom over their brother with the only thing that could kill them. He had hoped that maybe Angelica, the only one of them that had gotten through to Klaus, would be able to return him to the boy he once was. But after witnessing what he had done, Elijah was close to giving up on his brother, something he had promised never to do. Elijah looked over his younger brother, memories of the two running around with Rebekah and Kol before Angelica was born. Then flashes of each holding their youngest sibling in their arms when she was welcomed into the world appeared in his mind. They had been happy, they had been somewhat normal.

"...maybe you are the monster you appear to be, Niklaus."

With those last words, Elijah walked out of the mansion. They all watched him before one by one, they followed him, leaving Angelica standing there, speechless. He caught her gaze, shame in his blue orbs as she stood a few meters from him. She glanced at the door them back at him, hands by her sides, looking just as lost as he felt. Then, after letting out a long breath, Angelica made her way towards the door. She stood up straight, trying to appear confident, scared that her legs would give out once more. Just as she was about to walk through the door, a whisper stopped her.

"Angel?...don't walk away from me! Not now."

It was strong, but she could hear the desperation in his voice. Her eyes screwed shut for a second, tempted to turn, but she couldn't. Not after what he had done to Elijah and Kol. Not after what he had done to her. She was still for a second before she finally gained the courage to move. One step in front of the other, she walked away from him. Klaus' expression turned to one of bewilderment when she didn't respond to him, and he began to follow her, but stopped when he realized that she wasn't going to turn around, she was really leaving him behind, like he'd always feared.

"You need me, angel. You _need_ me!"

_**I** need **you**._

She ignored how he called her name, she ignored the sound of him promising her that he would make it better, but knew that they meant nothing. She found Kol waiting for her at the end of the path, holding out a hand to her, knowing that she was resisting running back. Angelica knew it was for the best, not just for her, but for them all.

"It'll be all right, sister. It's for the best. For all of us."

She looked up at him, trying her hardest not to glance back at the mansion,"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Maybe Elijah was right. Maybe it was time to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<em>—<em>1000+ years ago**

"_**Niklaus! Niklaus, where are you, brother?!"**_

_Young Elijah ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his mother's screaming following him as he searched for his brother. Rebekah's cries, along with Kol's, rang in his ears as he made his way towards the woods. They didn't know what was making their mother cry, it seemed as if she were close to death, and the two youngest Mikaelson's were huddled to together by Esther's side as she clutched Mikael's hand for dear life. They wanted her pain to stop, but did what Elijah told them and kept quiet. As the nine long months had passed, it was always their blonde sister who had spent most of her time perched next to their mother, making flower braids, all while staring at her growing stomach as if it were something magical._

"_Niklaus! It's time. Mother has ordered for you to come home."_

_Elijah ran through the twigs, ignoring the snapping underneath his feet as he neared the hiding spot Klaus went to whenever their father had one of his tantrums. The baby was sure to come soon and his mother had ordered him to go and look for Klaus, she didn't want him to miss the newborn. Finn was too busy standing beside their mother, always the devoted child, his face mixed with worry and excitement. He didn't like Esther being in pain, but he was also exited to welcome their new sibling. Klaus had been somewhat distant through Esther's pregnancy, not because he wanted to, but because Mikael didn't allow him near his mother for some reason. He was forced to wait outside as they all felt the baby kick._

_I will not allow him near the newborn. He is pathetic, he isn't strong enough to guide the new child, she will be guided by Finn._

_When Rebekah was born, Mikael had demanded that she be guided and watched over her by Elijah. He felt that it was a brother's duty to take care of the young ones in family, especially if that young one was a girl. It was as if Mikael thought that he was some disease that would slowly drain the family. So when the first signs of his mother being in labor, Klaus ran as far as he could before his father could throw him out. But, despite Mikael's orders, Esther demanded that her whole family be with her to welcome the baby, and he kept quiet as Elijah followed her orders. Elijah let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother sitting in front of a tree, his knees to his chest, sobbing silently._

"_Dry your tears, Niklaus, we do not show weakness. Especially now that a new addition to the family is coming into the world. Mother needs us strong today."_

_Panting because of all the running, Elijah knelled down in front of his brother. Even though Finn was the oldest, the children listened to Elijah more and had respect for him. Finn didn't bother with them, he was attached to their mother. Klaus wiped his tears with his hand and buried his chin into his legs, shaking his head. He clutched his legs close to him like they were a protective barrier, keeping all the evil away from him. His eyes were bloodshot, telling Elijah that he had been sobbing for a while. He wanted to be there for his new sibling being born, he wanted to hold the child, like his brother and Rebekah were going to. He wanted to be apart of their family moment, but knew with Mikael being there, he couldn't be able to._

_It hurt more than anyone could imagine. Rejection was something Klaus was never going to get used to. _

"_Father doesn't want me there. I refuse to get on his wrong side today, I could hear his yelling."_

_Fear flashed in Klaus' eyes and Elijah felt for him,"No need to worry. Mother has sent me to retrieve you. Father won't have the chance to object, he is much more focused on the child. He doesn't care about anything else today, I can assure you. He won't go against mother's orders to see her children together, the whole community can hear, and he doesn't want to look bad. You know how much he enjoys his image.."_

"_Do you promise, Eijah?"_

_Elijah's stone expression faltered at the sound of Klaus' fearful plea,"I give you my word, brother."_

_He stood up and held his hand out to Klaus, who eyed it warily. He was terrified of Mikael, he had nightmares of the harm he could to do him. He treated him like he was something horrible and no matter what Klaus did, it seemed to make Mikael hate him more. With a shaky hand, he accepted Elijah's hand and soon the two brothers were running as fast as they could through the forest. As they neared their family home, Klaus winced when he heard Esther's screams of pain, and wondered if she would manage to make it through. It sounded as if she were having the worst experience a human could encounter, and began to think of the stories she told him of their arrives being bliss were completely untrue._

"_Is she going to die, Elijah?"_

_His brother laughed, which was rare, and shook his head,"No, Niklaus. I thought that when you were being born, but it happens whenever a woman gives birth. Mother says the pain disappeared when she held us soon after."_

_A couple seconds later, they were standing by the entrance, the only lights being a few candles scattered around the room. He flinched again as screams hit his ears, and tightened his fingers around Elijah as he was led into the makeshift into the room. He swallowed nervously as Mikael glared at him, but kept quiet when Esther ordered him to leave him alone, the first time she stood against his father. His eyes landed on Kol and Rebekah, who were still hugging together, watching as tears ran down Esther's cheeks._

"_I found him, mother." Elijah said quietly as he calmed down his blonde sister._

"_Niklaus. Come here."_

_Her voice was shaky but still laced with the strength she always spoke with. He, still nervous, shuffled over to his mother. He held the hand his mother held out, and watched as she tried to keep her breath in control._

"_This is a family moment, Niklaus. You would have regretted it if you stayed away."_

"_I'm sorry, mother. Pl-"_

_Esther shook her head,"Just imagine...a new young sibling for you to play with."_

_She gave him a soft smile, calming his fears if Mikael for a while as her eyes screwed shut before she, with all her might, pushed once more. Ayana was urging his mother on with a soothing voice. She had delivered Klaus and Rebekah, the only person Esther trusted to do such a job. A smile appeared on her face as she caught sight of the baby, and she told Mikael to hand her some blankets. He did what he was told for once and gave them to her before the witch looked up at Esther once more, nodding reassuringly to the other witch. Klaus narrowed his eyes, wondering what was happening, heart almost stopping as he thought of the worst._

_Was there something wrong with the baby?_

_Was there something wrong with his mother?_

_What was happ-_

"_It's time. I want you to push again, only this time, with all the strength you can muster."_

_Rebekah and Kol watched in interest as their mother let out another screech, head tipping back before she inhaled sharply. She pushed with all her might, fingers running over the knuckles of Klaus to keep him calm, a rare soft moment for the two. She wasn't very motherly with him, and this was something he made sure to remember. Finn looked on with more worry, not liking how his mother looked but kept quiet as Mikael waited to see the new addition. Elijah, always the strong one, kept his emotions hidden, as they all waited for the new born to be revealed. Even Mikael had stopped wishing Klaus wasn't there, and his eyes lit up when he imagined seeing a child, one that he could mould into something as strong as him. _

_All of them kept silent and held their breath, no sound apart from Esther's panting, the screams had stopped._

_Suddenly, the silence was broken by a high pitched scream. _

_His mother slumped back, catching her breath as all eyes looked toward the Ayana. Even Elijah looked like he was close to breaking as the screams ripped away the quietness in the small space. A smile blossomed on Rebekah's face, and she tugged at Kol, who was trying to seem as strong as Elijah. Mikael swallowed thickly, his resolve close to crumbling as he looked at the baby, he was stood next to Ayana. They waited for a second, that felt like forever, as the witch wrapped up the baby in the blankets. She grinned at the baby, trying to stop the screaming as she stood up._

"_She's so small." Ayana commented._

_Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus, who was still shorter than Finn and Elijah, stood up straight. One and a half year old Rebekah almost fell over as she got on her tip toes but was caught by Kol, who was impatient. Ayana bent down, placing the baby in it's mother's arms and backed away, smile on her face. Esther let out a long breath as blue eyes started up at her, tilting her head as she gazed down at her new child. Tears flooded her eyes and her lower lip wobbled as the baby cooed, somehow instantly finding comfort in it's mother's embrace._

"_We've got another girl in the family, children. You've got another sister to watch over."_

_Rebekah giggled, clapping her hands as she imagined playing with her new sister, having someone else to collect flowers. Elijah nodded proudly at his father, who did the same back. Kol, whining softly at not having the attention anymore, attempted to climb in next to his mother. She shook her head, laughing before giving the youngest brother a chance to touch the baby. He kissed her forehead, and with that the baby girl let out a cry, causing him to fall down to the floor. His eyed widened somewhat fearfully, terrified, as if he had harmed the child. Esther laughed as he scrambled off, embarrassed. _

"_Pretty." One and a half year old Rebekah grinned._

"_She's beautiful, just like you, Rebekah. Would you like to hold you're sister?"_

_The blonde nodded eagerly and Esther showed her how to hold the baby. She and Elijah stared down at the youngest Mikaelson, both wearing wide, happy, smiles. Klaus stepped back, not wanting to scare the baby like Kol did, and watched silently as each of them held the baby, including Mikael, who Klaus never seen so proud. It hurt, because his father had never looked at him in such away, but he held back his tears as everyone gazed at the child. Eventually, Mikael shooed them all out of the room, saying that Esther needed rest. Upset that he hadn't gotten the chance to hold the baby, he followed Rebekah._

_But a voice stopped him._

"_Niklaus, come here."_

_At his mother's voice, he spun around, moving out of the way as Mikael stormed out, mumbling underneath his breath. When his mother motioned for him to come closer, he instantly walked over to her side. She pulled back the blankets, and for the first time, he got a proper look at the baby. Her hair was light brown, but her eyes were what caught him. They were ocean blue, like his own, from what he could tell. Her nose looked like Rebekah's and he swore she smiled at him. She was so small, seeming like something easy to break._

"_She's breath taking, isn't she?"_

_He could only nod._

"_Would you like to hold her?"_

_He shook his head, stepping back. He wanted to, but she was so tiny, so fragile that it scared was scared that she would break at his touch, he might drop her. What if she didn't like him? Esther chuckled and beckoned her son over. At her word, he opened his arms, and did what he saw her showing Rebekah. Soon, a light feeling was in his arms, and he unknowingly smiled as the baby stared up at him. He couldn't look his way, she was so innocent. He reached down with a shaky hand and let his index finger run along her cheek, causing her to lock her little fingers around it. Esther looked on as he continued to look at the newborn, smiling widely for the first time, a long time. She hadn't seen him smile like that ever since she handed him the necklace she made him._

"_What do you think of her, Niklaus?"_

_Her son, snapping out of the daze he was in, whispered to his mother,"She looks like an...an angel, mother."_

_Esther smiled once more,"I know that your father is adamant that Finn be the one to watch over her. But, seeing how instantly bonded you two are, I want you to take care of her. Whatever happens, you must watch over her, always and forever."_

"_But what will father think?"_

"_Let me worry about him. Whatever he says, I know that you're a strong boy and you have so much love to give. I also know that you love her already, her first day on earth and she has so much love."_

_He thought for a moment before shaking his head yes, reluctantly handing her to Esther, who cupped Klaus' cheek. For the first time, she was being somewhat caring towards him, and it made him feel like he mattered. She trusted him to watch over the newborn, and he took that seriously. He'd never been trusted with anything, always been told by Mikael that he was nothing but pathetic. She could tell that the baby had taking and instant shine to Klaus, just like Rebekah had to Elijah. His mother was silent for a second before she raised her head. _

"_What do you think we shall name her?"_

_Klaus looked over the baby once more, wondering what she would be like as she grew older. She cooed as her eyes met Klaus' once more, as if she recognized him only less than an hour being born. His mother had offered him to name the baby, and he wanted it to be perfect. He already wanted to give her everything he could, she had to have a name that described her instantly. He smiled again, determination in his eyes. He vowed, silently promising the small child that he'd love her enough so that she didn't need anything else. He promised her that nobody else would love her more than him...and wished that she would feel the same way. _

_His head snapped up and a small grin appeared on his face. _

_He had the perfect name for her._

_She was an angel, perfect in every way and it was his job to keep her that way. Always and forever._

"_We shall name her Angelica."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That <strong>__**chapter eight. I had writers block for a while, and I almost gave up on this story. Like I said, I had personal issues that stopped me from writing. I hope you did find some part of it to enjoy. Please review, it really encourages me, and I promise, it will get better. **_

_**Should Elijah give up on his brother after this? Or should they all keep hoping for some sort of redemption?**_

_**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. If i get at least 6 reviews, i'll continue. They really do help me.**_


	9. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, they make my day, keep them coming. I hope you find some enjoyment in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine ~ <strong>**W****ill You Still Love Me Tomorrow?**

****1821****

"_**I****'m not ****in the dancing mood, Nik."**_

_Angelica let out a tired sigh as she looked up at her hybrid brother, who was looking over suits that he compelled someone to bring to him. He grinned at himself in the mirror, fixing his collar as he looked back at his sister in the glass, his smile faltering slightly. She had been in a horrible mood, not because something had happened to her but because Rebekah was still grieving over Emil's death, at least that was what he assumed. Like sisters everywhere, whenever the blonde was upset, so was Angelica. It had been that way since forever. Whenever Rebekah suffered, so did Angelica. Whenever one was upset, happy, angry, or sad, the other was too. The first time Klaus daggered Rebekah, it took Angelica months before she could even mention her name._

"_Come on, sweetheart. It is Marcellus' first birthday with us, and it has almost been a year since he was first introduced to the family, so I thought that it would be nice to throw him a party. At least try and enjoy it. For him, otherwise he might think you aren't fond of him"_

_She met his gaze in the mirror."I love Marcellus, you know that. He's a delight to be around, you know that yourself, he's never without a smile. I'm hesitant because Rebekah is still grieving...i don't think this is the time."_

"_Ridiculous, this is the best time. She needs cheering up, this will do just the trick. Rebekah loves dressing and dancing up, you know that. She'll get over it, she always does. It just takes time."_

_Marcel had been celebrating his birthday, and Klaus had arranged for the whole of New Orleans to attend a dance in the name of the young boy. The had all been instructed to bring a gift for him, and they had all agreed, knowing better than to object. Marcel didn't know of the dance, because Klaus had wanted it to be a surprise, and had ordered Elijah to distract him all day before presenting him with a suit and his own special birthday present. At first Klaus and Elijah had been at odds over him, Klaus had been envious of his relationship with Marcel, but for the past few months their older brother had stepped back and allowed them time to bond. It hadn't been Elijah's intention to take over, but Klaus was still insecure, thinking Marcel preferred Elijah over him, which hadn't been true. But it had gotten better recently and Angelica hoped it would stay that way, for Marcel's sake. _

_But, it still hadn't cheered up Angelica or Rebekah. Angelica was still upset about how Klaus had handled Emil's death, she had been angry with him for killing someone their sister had felt for. Rekekah hadn't been out of the compound for a good few weeks. She was never one to deal with grief properly, out of all of them, she was the one who believed in love most. She was sensitive and every time Klaus wrecked her happiness, her belief in love slowly faded. She refused to be in the same room as Klaus, who, as always, wasn't very sympathetic of the whole situation. Each time he acted this way, Rebekah's heart got colder and Angelica knew that the blonde was close to giving up on love. She didn't want that for her sister, she didn't want her to lose herself, like Klaus slowly was._

"_...that isn't the point, Nik. Rebekah isn't like you, she **wants** to find love. She wants someone who will love her just as much as she loves them, she wants a home with that person, she wants to live, Nik. You know that Rebekah has wanted that ever since she was a child...she wants her dream."_

_Klaus sighed and turned around to face her."Well, this isn't a dream, love. This is reality. You know as well as I do that our sister falls in love with any man who gives her an ounce of attention. That...imbecile wasn't good enough for her. I don't do it because I want to, I do it to protect her. Do you think I want her heart broken if we have to run again? When she meets someone who loves and cares her for who she is, I will allow it."_

"_I know that, Nik. I'm certain that it doesn't come from a place of cruelty."_

_He smiled down at her, happy that she saw his side, that she wasn't judging him unfairly. Angelica looked down at her hands, which were placed neatly in her lap. She could see where Klaus was coming from. A lot of vampires and even humans who knew who they were wouldn't hesitate to use Rebekah. They would use her for status among other vampires and use their name to make a reputation for themselves. Rebekah didn't want that. She wanted the fairytale. But it didn't mean that Klaus had to act the way he did, even if it were coming from a place of love, which he claimed. He didn't have to kill each and every man who wasn't good enough for her. _

_Klaus frowned when he saw Angelica's sad expression darken. He had thought that his words would have cleared her mind, but now she seemed upset over something else entirely. He knew whenever she was upset over Rebekah, he had mastered it in his life. He stepped away from the mirror and held out his hands, grabbing hers gently before he pulled her to her feet. The woman behind her, who had just finished off doing her hair, backed away. Her long hair was parted in the middle and swept to one side, her curls set neatly, making her neck visible, catching Klaus' attention._

"_Now, angel. What's wrong? Don't you like the dress I picked out especially for you?"_

_Angelica__ smiled softly at him, nodding."Of course I do, Nik. It's beautiful...thank you."_

_Grinning proudly, he flashed behind her, his hands settling on her waist as he looked at them both in the mirror. Their eyes trailed over her tulle beaded strapless black ball gown that he had picked out for her. He had excellent taste, she couldn't deny that, the dress was beautiful. But it still didn't make her feel any better, not just about Rebekah, but about the other thing that had been on her mind all month. She gasped when he pulled her flush against him, making sure not to mess up her neat hair. He smirked a little when he heard her inhale sharply at his touch but it fell when he saw that her expression hadn't changed._

"_Tell me. What's wrong? It's not just about our sister, I can tell."_

"_It's not something you'd care for, Nik. Not while you are focused on Marcellus' birthday dance, I don't want to distract you. It's not the time."_

_His eyes became hard when he saw her chew on her lip, something she did when she was nervous. "Now, love, you're my main priority, especially if your upset over something. If someone has hurt you or offended you in any way, tell me their name and I will tear them a-"_

"_It's nothing like that. Nobody would dare to be so rude to an Original...it's just-Never mind, I don't want to ruin your good mood."_

_Her eyes fluttered when his hand raised, the backs of his knuckles running down her cheek slowly before it caught her own hand that was tangled with her other one in front of her. It was another sign that she was upset over something, she always toyed with her fingers, something she had done from a young age. He leaned down, lips brushing her ear as he whispered softly. He pressed a soft kiss just below her ear, a small smile on his lips when she shivered once more._

"_I bet I know what's on your mind, sweet. I've got you another present that I hope will put a smile on your face. Maybe it will stop Rebekah being in a mood with me when we celebrate Marellus' birthday tonight."_

_Catching her hand once more, Klaus spun her around so that she was now facing him. Hope filled up in her eyes as she thought about what he was talking about. He smiled at her, head tilting, happiness sparkling in his eyes. This was rare. Klaus had been happy those past few weeks, now that he and Marcel were connecting the way he wanted them to. They bonded on a deep level, especially since they were both hated by their fathers and had felt like an outsider throughout their childhood. Marcel looked up at him, he knew a different Klaus to them all, since he had a fresh relationship with him. He'd been much more tolerable to those around him, and Angelica wished that he had thought about reuniting them with the one person who was missing from their family._

"_You don't think I forgot that we have another birthday this month, do you?"_

_He stepped away from her as she narrowed her eyes, praying that she hadn't gotten hopeful for nothing. He was right, she had been slightly upset at the lengths he was going to for Marcel's birthday while Kol, who was in a coffin, also had a birthday the same month. She always thought about him during that month and hated spending his birthday by herself. Even though she missed him all the time, the month made it hard on her, because Kol had always made a big deal about his birthday, like Klaus did with her. He always spent it with Angelica, none of the other siblings took notice of his birthday, they cared about hers, since Klaus made a big deal about it, but Angelica always made sure to get him a gift. _

_Klaus, who wasn't fond of letting her out his sight, didn't fight her when she went off with Kol for the day. He had tried once to steer her away from Kol one year, but she had gotten upset with him, which was rare for her. She didn't talk to him for a few days after that while Kol was in a foul mood afterwards, they had almost come to blows. She was almost in tears since she hadn't gotten to give him his birthday gift. The year after she was given permission to go with Kol, it was a rare time when Klaus was in a good mood about something, and they spent the day with the horses before he had managed to convince Angelica to feed with him. Though she wasn't as sadistic or cruel as Kol was when it came to feeding, Angelica wasn't ashamed about her vampire needs, but she didn't flaunt it the way her brother did._

"_Nik, please don't kid with me. I'm not in the mood for any of your gam-"_

_Before she could finish scolding her brother, she felt a familiar presence in the room from behind her. Angelica let out an emotional gasp, her lips parting as she exhaled, close to falling when a familiar feeling grasped her. Tears flooded her eyes as she slowly turned around, vision blurry for a moment when her eyes landed on the brother she thought that she wouldn't see any time soon. Kol was standing in the door way, dressed in a suit that was similar to Klaus', freshly cut hair in a style that was expected in the time they were in. She could see that he had been out of his coffin long enough for Klaus to get him ready for the dance, telling her that he had kept her brother away from her for a little while._

"_Sweet sister, aren't you going to tell your big brother what a handsome devil he is in formal clothing?"_

"_K-Kol? It's really you?"_

_He smiled at her, the cheeky smile that she had missed dearly. "Were you expecting someone else, sister?...Now are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to welcome me home?"_

_She let out a shaky laugh as he attempted to lighten the mood. He opened his arms as a tear made it's way down her cheek, messing up her make up that could easily be fixed. Picking up the bottom of her dress so that it wouldn't catch dust, Angelica ran over to her brother as best as she could in her heels. He caught her as she slumped into his strong arms. She let go of her dress, hugging him tightly, sniffing as he held her tight. She pulled him as close as she could, terrified that he would disappear at any second. Kol's grin dropped and it was replaced with a content smile as she clung to him with all her strength, all while trying to control her tears._

"_You haven't a clue how much I missed you." She mumbled into his ear, which only made Kol clutch her tighter to him._

_Glaring slightly at the hybrid behind them, who caught Kol's eyes, the youngest brother whispered. "It seems like you were the only one who did, sister."_

_They pulled away a few moments later, Kol wiping her tears, before he spoke up with a serious-like tone. _

"_Surely you haven't forgotten about an extremely important date that we have this month? You best make sure that the party is much more magnificent than the one we are attending later this evening."_

_She smiled up at him, happiness in her eyes, something that hadn't been there all month as he continued to speak about his birthday, as if he had already forgotten about being locked away. She didn't notice the way he looked at Klaus before he met her gaze once more. It told Klaus that their relationship was far from being fixed, that they had a lot of unfinished business._

"_I have yet to meet the young boy Niklaus has taken into our home. He must be important...they have gone through so much to make this dance special from what I hear." _

_She could hear the jealousy in Kol's voice as he spoke about Marcel's birthday dance. He had heard Klaus talking about it when he had forced Kol to get ready for it after he had woken up. Klaus swallowed as Angelica turned her head for a moment, her eyes thanking her older brother meaningfully and she smiled fully at him. She mouthed a thank you to him as Kol grasped her hands, wanting her full attention. Klaus just nodded back, and she faced Kol once more, still not truly believing that he was in front of her. He knew that she had missed Kol, each year around the same time, she would be in a horrible mood but try to cover it so that he wouldn't get upset. Without warning, he sped out of the room and met Marcellus in the compound where he was with Elijah to tell him about his surprise, leaving Kol and Angelica alone._

_This seemed to make Kol's smile widen. He led his sister back to her vanity table, where the lady who had done her make up and hair came over. Her make up had been ruined slightly by her tears. Kol sat next to her, a devious smile on his lips, trying his best to make her smile once more. He knew that she had missed him, and it made him feel better, knowing that someone in their family cared about his reluctant absence. At least someone needed him, like he needed her, though he would never admit it._

"_Now...let's talk about my present."_

_His childish words made her smile, the smile that she only gave to him. She was close to all her brothers, all in different ways. Kol brought out a side of her that made her feel free, and she knew that it meant something to him. She adored Klaus, that was something she knew would never change. He made her smile and laugh just like Kol did, but she had a different relationship with all of her brothers, it was something she couldn't describe. She turned to Kol when she was finished and allowed him to help her up, accepting his arm when he offered her it. The dance was starting, and she could hear that Klaus was distracting himself with Marcel. She hoped that he wouldn't cause a scene and let her re-connect with Kol. Sure that their brother wasn't listening, Kol leaned down and whispered into Angelica's ear._

"_I missed you too, sister. Make sure you save me a dance."_

_That was the last year Angelica got the chance to spend Kol's birthday with her brother because the year after, she found herself spending the day with the horses alone, wishing that her brother was there to make her smile again because by then Niklaus had started to lose his way._

_It would be __close to__ 79 years before she would see her brother __again._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>_—_**New Orleans****—****Mikaelson Mansion**

"**I'm bored, Elijah. I need entertainment."**

His older brother, who had been speaking to one of their vampire minions, turned to his youngest brother. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kol, who was sitting on one of the chairs, sitting sideways, his legs slung over the side. In his hands, were four knives, and he had been entertaining himself by throwing them at the wall, leaving small narrow holes each time. When he was finished, a vampire pulled them out a passed them to him. He had been doing this for more than half an hour to try and keep himself entertained but it was starting to get on his older brothers nerves. Elijah strolled over to his brother and took the knives out of his grasp, ignoring his childish protest. He was more hard work than Klaus in a way, and he had a short attention span, one that had caused Elijah nothing but trouble over the years.

"I do apologize if our hybrid brother roaming our city, leaving nothing but havoc in his way is disturbing you from having fun, brother. Niklaus hasn't been seen for more than four days-"

Kol let out a long sigh, cutting off his brother."Isn't that good? It's better than him coming after us. Look, he's having a temper tantrum, Elijah. This is classic Nik, he wants to be chased after. If we do that, we're playing right into his hands, and that way he won't learn his lesson. Leave him be and he'll come back when he's good and ready. We all need a break from him, you know that is true."

"...and how many people will suffer until then, Kol? We know our brother, he's self destructive and very sensitive. I've never seen him this upset before."

The youngest brother looked up as Rebekah strutted into the room, a look of agreement on her face."For once, I agree with our reckless brother. Let him act out...this needs to stop, Elijah. He cannot act like a petulant child when he doesn't get what he wants. He needs to learn that he isn't the center of attention."

She then finished with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood."...that is rightfully reserved for me."

Kol watched as she got comfortable on the armchair across from them, looking up when Elijah turned from the window he'd been gazing out of, hands behind his back. They'd been staying at the plantation ever since their confrontation with Klaus. They had waited until he had finally left after their fight, and went back to the mansion. At first, they had been on high alert, expecting to be tossed out of the city by their brother as a punishment for going against him.

He always did something like that whenever he felt that he had been betrayed. But ever since their last meeting, they hadn't heard from their brother, hadn't seen sight of him and it worried Elijah greatly. If his brother was known for something, it was for being a fighter, he wasn't the type to run away with his tail between his legs. Klaus was strong, he considered himself the Alpha male, and wasn't the type to back down without a fight.

It only made him worry more.

"Our brother, Rebekah, isn't one to give up so easily, especially if he feels like he has been betrayed. You saw how furious he was."

"Why are you so worried, Elijah. We're finished with him, you said so yourself."

Kol's question echoed in Elijah's mind and he faced his brother."I said it in a fit of rage, Kol, something that I should never have done. I have regretted it since the moment I said it. I am just as angry at Nik as you are, don't get me wrong but he is still our brother. I have lost count how many times this family has sworn to turn our backs on one another through the centuries, but we always stand as one in the end."

Elijah looked at the floor for a moment, shame in his eyes before he looked at his siblings."I'm worried about Niklaus, this isn't like him."

Kol, his smirk dropping for a moment thought about Elijah's speech. He had cut off Klaus many times throughout the years, and had sworn that he wouldn't as much as blink if Mikael killed him, but in the end, he always made his way back home to their family. Despite their differences, argument and sibling rivalry, he was sure that in the end, he would stand with his family. Kol didn't care about much, but he did care about his siblings, but he did hold resentment towards his older ones. Elijah watched his youngest brother, he saw the emotions in his eyes, but as soon as they were there, they were gone.

He sent a cold stare to his older brother."My priority isn't Nik right now, Elijah. Angelica still won't talk to anyone. She hasn't been out of her bedroom since that night...she needs to feed."

"He's right. Angelica's starved for ninety one years. She's only fed a few times over the last few days and that's not good for her. She's not in a good place, Elijah, emotionally or otherwise."

Concern flashed in Elijah's eyes and he nodded. Their sister fed after she woke up from the dagger, then again after their fight with Klaus, and a few times after that. But she hadn't been talking to anyone since then, she had refused to speak to them, and had locked herself away in her room. Rebekah was right, Angelica wasn't in a good place, especially emotionally. He could only imagine what she was feeling. She had to deal with what happened to her, and with what was happening at the moment. Even Kol was worried. Apart from Klaus, he was the only one who had a chance to get through to her.

"What do we do? How do we fix her?" His youngest brother asked, now sitting up straight now that the subject had changed to one he cared about.

"There is nothing we can do but wait. What you need to understand is that, she is grieving in a way. She has lost not only nine decades of her life, but Niklaus has changed a lot in those ninety one years. It's possible that it is far too much for her to handle, she has never experienced what we have. She has always been somewhat protected against what we have willingly faced. Out of us all, she is the one who has still kept that..._innocence_ of sorts. What Angelica needs is familiarity. She needs stability and we need to give her that. We need to give her what she loves most in the world, and that is her family. She needs her family."

Kol's jaw clenched, but he kept quiet for once as he heard sounds of Angelica's sobs coming from her room. He wanted to tear his brother to pieces, he wanted to drive that white oak stake through his heart, but at the same time, he wanted to be what they used to be. There was a time where their family was one, where they had actually been somewhat happy. Klaus had always been possessive of their sister, but not as much as he had come to be in later years, but even then, their family was still one. Kol wasn't sure if he wanted that back. He wasn't sure if he wanted or could forgive what his brother did to them all.

There were times where he wanted their family. But as soon as he began to think of it, as soon as his mind warmed to the idea, the memories of waking up in a coffin after losing years of his life sprung to mind, and the resentment towards his brother returned.

"Do you really think that he deserves to have a family, Elijah? After what Nik has done, all the lies and threats on our life, do you expect that we can move past that?"

Elijah was quiet for a moment before he replied softly."We have eternity to fix our family, Kol. Our main focus has always been family, our family comes above all, no matter what. Underneath everything, we all, even Niklaus, crave the bond of family. We have all lost our way, it isn't just him, but us all."

Kol jumped up, surprising Elijah for a second before he began to walk out of the room. His older brother and Rebekah just watched him. They'd never seen him act this way before. Kol was never one to show his true feelings, he played it off by being snarky and it was rare for him to tell people what he felt. Truth was, Kol was ashamed of what their family had become, and Elijah could see how hurt he was about being threatened by their brother, but also knew that he would never admit it.

He smirked, one of anger and coldness."Come on, brother. Isn't is time to face the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

He swallowed, pausing for a moment before he continued."That maybe our family is far to broken to be fixed, that not even an eternity can fix the amount of damage we have all done to it? Each time we have attempted to reach out to Nik, all we have gotten in return was a dagger in our chest for our trouble. What makes you think that this time will end differently? I don't quite fancy spending the next one hundred years in a box, I happen to like this century. I'm also not going to risk our sister. So if you two are going to try and redeem our hybrid brother, be my guest... but leave us out of it."

"What if Angelica wants to save Niklaus, Kol? She loves him, even after all the pain he has put her through. You cannot expect her to turn her back on him. She may be furious with him but she has stuck by him through worse times than this."

Elijah waited for an answer, but Kol just kept usually silent, staring at his brother. He seemed to be fighting with himself, for once in his life, Kol was speechless. Rebekah opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, he disappeared out the room, leaving the two looking after him. Upstairs, Angelica wondered if they knew that she could hear them. She cleared her throat, composing herself when she heard a knock on her door. Instantly knowing it was her brother, Angelica kept quiet as his voice traveled through the other side of the door.

"Open the door for your big brother, darling. I'd hate to have to kick it down."

She could hear the emotion he was trying to cover in his voice. She knew that he wanted to leave New Orleans, to leave all of their problems behind him. Kol never liked staying in one place for too long, especially if their family was at war with their own. He would stay if they were fighting against someone else, he would never pass up the chance to slaughter and spill blood, but their family fighting amongst themselves was too much for him. He had enough of that when they were children, he was just as traumatized as Klaus was, as they all were, but he was better at hiding it. She had heard the hurt in his voice as he spoke about Klaus. Compared to their hybrid brother, Kol had always felt that he came last.

He thought that his family would never go to the lengths for him like they do for Klaus. He'd always felt brushed aside and used. When Klaus was feeling jealous towards Marcel's and Elijah's relationship, he brought back Kol to keep him amused, to fill the space until he was no longer of use. He was even jealous of Marcel, of the attention he got, and ever since he was little, Kol was often confused about his place in their family. They never cared for his opinion, and saw him as nothing but a burden that needed to be punished whenever he did something wrong. Angelica never thought of her brother that way, and over the years had tried to make him feel apart of them. She needed her brother, she wasn't sure what she would have done if Klaus had killed him.

He knocked once more, this time louder, and Angelica looked at the wood for a moment. She wanted to be left alone, her head felt like it was going to explode because her thoughts were spinning around and around, she was never getting any peace. Their siblings had been arguing more and more over the last few days, and that made it worse for her. But she knew that her brother would think that she didn't want him around if she didn't answer him. Angelica hadn't seen him since they returned to the mansion, she had refused to talk to anyone since that day.

Angelica sped over to the door and unlocked it. She didn't know why she had bothered to do that. It's not like it could have stopped them if they wanted to enter. After hearing the lock, Kol turned the door handle and opened the door. She looked up at him when he closed the door, and as soon as his eyes met hers, the memory of Klaus holding the stake to Kol's heart flashed in her mind. She let out a shaky breath, more tears threatening to spill and before she knew it, she had pulled her brother into her arms. She held him tight, scared that he would leave if she let him go. Kol just stood there, not expecting this, he was never one for comforting someone, that was always reserved for Elijah or Rebekah. He had comforted his sister a handful of times over the years, and had never gotten used to it.

Slowly, he warmed to her, and gave in. She sighed contently as he locked his arms around her, instantly feeling safe in his embrace. He laughed a few seconds later, trying to cheer her up."I trust you would have missed me if the stake had pierced my heart?"

"Enough time hasn't passed for you to make jokes. You know I would have, Kol."

"Enough to take vengeance?"

Her eyes open, instantly knowing the meaning behind his words. He was asking if she loved him enough to get revenge on Klaus if their brother had succeeded in killing Kol. As the moments passed, she felt him still against her, thinking that he had been wrong. She shook her head, hugging him with all the strength she had, and if he wasn't an Original, he would have broken in half. She would have gotten revenge on Klaus if he would have killed Kol. She was sure that Rebekah and Elijah would have done the same thing. It didn't matter if he had killed Kol or if he had killed Rebekah or Elijah, she would have disowned her brother if he had staked any of them.

They all meant the world to her.

"Yes, Kol. Enough to take vengeance. I would do the same for all of you."

When he chuckled once more, and kissed the top of her head, she knew that she had said the right thing. "It's nice to know that someone would."

For the first time in almost a week, Angelica smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She knew she was supposed to hate her brother, she was meant to yearn for his demise, but she didn't. It made her feel ashamed. It made her hate herself a little because Kol could have lost his life, her brother and her best friend, could have died and left her. It didn't mean that she loved Kol any less, but it did mean that she didn't hate Klaus as much as she would have liked to. This thought made her clutch her brother tighter as she felt a familiar feeling rush through her, and she glanced at the window, but nothing explained why she was feeling the way she was.

"I assume you heard the argument downstairs?"

As they began to talk about Elijah, the two failed to notice the pair of blue eyes watching from her bedroom window. The figure continued to look on for a few moments before jumping from where they were perched, landing gracefully on the ground below.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Sorry there isn't much Klaus in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter, I promise. Please don't hate on me. <strong>


	10. See My Dreams All Die

**A/N Here is chapter ten. Thank you all for your reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. I'm sorry if I got the dates wrong, but I have read that they were in New Orleans, from the early 1700s after fleeing Spain in 1702 and they began building the city around 1720 so I think the dates are right.**

**Anyway, please do leave a review if you want me to continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten ~ See My Dreams All Die<strong>

**1821**

"_**Why so down, Marcellus? It's such a beautiful day in the Quarter."**_

_The young boy looked up at Angelica, who smiled politely at him from the door-frame, her hands in front of her, fingers tangled. She offered him a kind smile before trailing over to where he was sitting in front of the fire, looking at the flames, taking a seat on the chair next to him. They young boy had been apart of their family for nearly a year, and she had spent more time with him than Klaus had, even though he had been the one to invite him into their home. Elijah tried to put aside some time, he had been teaching Marcel how to play piano, but like always, the two brothers spent most of their time at meetings and controlling the city. Rebekah spent time with him too, but she was still grieving over the Governor's son and at the moment, their home was thick with tension, mostly because Rebekah was still mad at Klaus._

_He had been off with everyone, and nobody could figure it out why, so they let him be. It was better to leave him alone for a while to get over whatever was bothering him. As always, Klaus dealt with his problems by blaming those around him, which clearly made Marcel feel abandoned slightly._

"_It's nothing, Miss Angelica. I'm sure you have enough to deal with."_

_She shook her head, widening her smile."Not today, I don't. I'm quite lonely today, really. Whatever it is, you can tell me. You are apart of this family, after all."_

_Marcel's sad smile seemed less down when he heard her last few words. Her kind eyes made him feel less fearful of telling her what he was thinking. Though Elijah and even Rebekah had been somewhat welcoming of him, he felt more at ease towards Angelica. She had a warming feeling about her, as if her presence could lighten up a room full of people._

"_Mr. Klaus is being...short with me. Have I done something wrong?"_

_She laughed slightly, shaking her head, leaning forward. Angelica placed a comforting hand on his smaller one, squeezing reassuringly. _

"_No, don't think such a way. Niklaus has...off days, take no notice of him when he's like this. He gets upset over things that don't even exist, and is very sensitive. He finds it hard to deal with things, and has his own issues to work out, but don't ever think that you've done something wrong. He is like this with all of us, you'll get used to it. When he is being like this, the best thing to do it to leave him be. But he **does** care for you, never doubt that, when Klaus loves, he loves fierce and strongly."_

_His eyes lit up as his fears were calmed, slowly nodding as Angelica soothed him. She knew how he must have felt, being rejected by his own father, never thinking he was anything but a burden, like Klaus. Being seen as nothing but a beast and an abomination. She also knew that her brother didn't know what to do, she had seen the way he had looked on as Elijah taught him how to play piano, as if Marcel preferred Elijah to him. Angelica's eyes widened in realisation when she finally understood. Klaus was in such a horrid mood because he thought that Marcel considered Elijah more of a father figure to Klaus himself. He had done what he always did when he thought that he wasn't wanted, he fell into his own darkness of self pity and self loathing, all while covering it with anger and hate. _

"_Are you sure, Miss Angelica? He still wants me here?"_

_Her voice dropped to a motherly tone. "He does, Marcellus, we all benefit greatly from your presence here. He doesn't know how to connect with others, and even though he pretends not to care, he **needs** to be **needed**. You don't know it, Marcellus, but you're special to him, more than you think. Niklaus knows what it feels like to be rejected, that is his primary fear, and because of that, he suffers with his own insecurities, that's why he acts the way he does. But, even though you don't think it, you've changed him, that's why I know you're special to him. He just has troubles expressing his emotions, but don't ever think you don't mean anything to him. You mean something to all of us."_

"_Really?"_

_She smiled then nodded."Yes. My brother has a lot of flaws, when he feels backed into a corner, he lashes out, like you. You're more alike than you think. You're now apart of our family, and we look out for our own, despite all the things we do to one another. We stick together as one."_

_Marcel's frown turned to a small, grateful smile and before she could react, he stood up and hugged her. He had never done that before, and though she was frozen with shock, Angelica slowly embraced him. She smiled softly and returned his hug before standing up, holding her hand out to him. He slowly took it, his eyes narrowing with confusion before he followed her out of the room. They made their way down a long corridor before stopping at a wooden door._

"_What are we doing here? He isn't going to want company today, Miss Angelica. He warned everyone to not bother him."_

"_That's where you're wrong."_

_She glanced at the door before whispering to him. "Remember what I told you, it will help you in the future. Niklaus needs to be needed, Marcellus."_

_He looked at the door hesitantly. He wanted a relationship with Klaus, he had saved him from the life that he desperately wanted to forget. They connected on a level, different to Elijah and himself. He respected Elijah, but he saw Klaus more as his father, and he wanted him to know that. Angelica's words echoed in his mind, and with an encouraging look from her, he raised his hand and knocked on the door a few times. He waited patiently until he heard Klaus order him to come in from the other side of the wood, and a few moments later, he opened the door. _

"_Mr. Klaus? Am I disturbing you?"_

_Klaus turned from the painting he was close to finishing and turned his head to the door, where the young boy was standing, hands behind his back. His dark look faded slightly when he didn't see Elijah around, but his sister standing behind Marcel. Her look told him to mind his words, and even in his dark mood, he could see that she was serious._

"_Not at all, Marcellus. What can I do for you?"_

_At Klaus' gesture, he stepped into his study, eyes drifting over the paintings that were scattered around. He then realized that he didn't know what he was there for, but Angelica placed a hand on his shoulder, as if telling him that it didn't matter, as long as he remembered her words. He looked up at her, eyes telling her that he was struggling. Before he could answer him, Angelica's soft voice cut ahead of him._

"_He has been cooped up all day, Nik and that's not good for a child his age. It's a nice day, and Marcellus was hoping that you could finally show him around the city. You have been awfully busy dealing with you're business that you haven't had a proper chance to show him what you've helped build. Isn't that right, Marcellus?"_

_She looked down at the young boy, who's grin only widened. He had wanted to see the whole city, and Elijah had always been too busy to properly spend the time to show him. In his young life, he had only been where he had been ordered to go, which wasn't much. He knew that Klaus practically owned the city, despite what others might have thought. New Orleans was his pride and joy, and he could see Klaus' blue orbs light up at the suggestion. _

"_Is that true, Marcellus?" _

_He nodded eagerly."Yes, Mr Klaus. If you're not busy, of course."_

"_I'm never busy for you, Marcellus, remember that."_

_Klaus chuckled and walked around his desk, a small smile on his face as he stopped in front of Marcel. He had thought that Elijah had already taken him for at tour of the city, as well as teaching him other things, such as piano. He had felt slightly pushed out when his brother had taken over, but he saw the expression on Marcel's face. The boy wanted to spend time with Klaus, he wanted to learn from him, he didn't just want Elijah. Angelica squeezed Marcel's shoulder as Klaus walked over to them, motioning for Marcel to follow him. As he did, Klaus turned back to his young sister, who was beaming._

"_Want to join us, sweetheart? It is our city, after all."_

_Angelica shook her head."I think you two need this time, Nik. It will do good for you both in the future."_

_He looked over at where Marcel was standing. The young boy had his back to them and was looking over the balcony at the compound below, where Klaus' minions where scattered around. He insisted that they be around a lot, just in case their father appeared out of nowhere. He was always prepared, always on his guard and ready to fight. _

"_Does this have something to do with you?"_

_Angelica looked up at her brother innocently."What do you mean, Nik? The boy adores you, just like I know you adore him. But just like you, he's stubborn and proud. You both just needed encouragement."_

_He cupped her cheek gently in his hand, a smile playing on his lips when she reached up and grasped it, fingers tangling with his. He tugged her closer, pressing a kiss to the inside of her palm, then leaned forward, pecking her forehead. Her eyes fluttered and she quickly composed herself as he pulled away slowly, fingers unlacing from hers. When she opened her eyes, he was staring down at her, a rare meaningful look in his eyes as he whispered to her._

"_...thank you, __angel.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rousseau's<strong>

"**Well, that was heartfelt. Still haven't gotten to the part where she started to secretly hate me..."**

Klaus laughed drunkenly to himself as he read the last sentence of Angelica's diary entry."Time for another one, love."

He downed his drink, tapping the wooden bar with the bottom of his glass, signalling the compelled brunette barmaid to pour him another. His eyes went back to the worn out diary he had been reading all day, one that his youngest sister had kept from him, among others that he had found in her bedroom after he had daggered her all those years ago. She had kept a few over the years, starting after their father had found them in Spain, just after he and Elijah daggered Kol. His fingers curled around his now filled glass once more, bringing it to his lips as he finished the page he had been reading. He had fished it out of a box he had kept with him over the years, but he had never got around to reading them. He had always feared what he would find written on the pages, so had put it off, and it hadn't been until his brothers had woken Angelica that he had went searching for them.

He had spent the last few days trying to get rid of his anger. He'd been slaughtering, feeding and drinking, something that had always kept him sane whenever he felt betrayed and upset. It only worked for a short while before he let himself drown in his thoughts, then the cycle would begin again. He would get angry, then take it out on the next vampire or local he saw, not caring for his own rules at all. He'd promised Marcel that he wouldn't kill the locals, but the more he drowned in his thoughts, and the more he spent time away from his family he thought hated him, the less he cared, it wasn't like Marcel could do anything to him.

Klaus somewhat smiled at the memory of taking his sister to the horses, and how happy she had been, her writing was like she was talking to him herself. Whenever she wrote about him, about how much she adored him, it made him want to go back in time and tell his old self what was to come. Memories of her smiling up at him, beaming whenever he made her happy, haunted him.

His happy memories were replaced with what he saw earlier that day.

He had secretly been watching his family, and had heard Elijah's plans to attempt to make their family whole again, for Angelica's sake. He was slightly relieved that his brother hadn't meant what he said, but he had heard Kol's words, his wishes to let Klaus be, to let their hybrid brother suffer for what he had done. Klaus couldn't deny, even though he was furious with his youngest brother, he was hurt by his words.

Deep inside, he knew that he would have never drove the stake into Kol's heart, even underneath all his anger towards Kol, he did love him in his own way. Out of all their family, he and his youngest brother were the most alike, he'd always saw some of himself in Kol. But their relationship had always been somewhat hostile, he had always knew that Kol had harboured resentment towards him because of daggering him but also because he blamed Klaus for 'controlling' their siblings, especially Angelica. He had also kept an eye on his sister, he had watched as she tried to keep herself together. For almost a week, she had refused to talk to anyone, she had been suffering herself, especially emotionally. He had been tempted to break through her window, but feared her rejection.

He didn't think he would have been able to handle it if she told him to leave her be a second time. Kol had been the one to get through to her, something that only Klaus used to be able to do. It hurt...more than anyone could imagine. Klaus had always known that Angelica had a weakness for Kol, out of their whole family, she had always been the closest to him. Rebekah had been closest to Elijah, while Angelica had always been closest to Kol and Klaus. They all looked up to Elijah, he was the one she went to for guidance. But ever since she had been young, Klaus was the one she went to whenever she was sad, whenever she felt alone. She had always locked herself away when she was upset, and it had always been him who would coax her out. Elijah had managed a couple of times, but it was always Klaus' arms she felt most content.

But it bothered him when he watched her run into Kol's arms. He'd always feared that Angelica would warm to her youngest older brother one day and leave him by himself.

"So this is where you have been hiding? No wonder the locals are pissed...you've kicked them out of their favourite bar, or killed most of them."

Klaus sighed when he heard Marcel's words, and he grumbled."Sod off."

Marcel chuckled and sat on the bar stool next to him, leaning over the bar, grabbing his own bottle of alcohol and a glass. Klaus moved the diary out of sight as he looked over at the younger vampire."Let me guess, family problems?"

"...you've heard then?"

"Depends on what you're talking about. Have I heard that you've been massacring the locals because you're pissed off? Yeah. Have I heard that you're baby sister, the only one of you I can talk to without having my ass kicked, is back? Yeah, I have, and I have no problem with that, she wasn't as bad as the rest of you. Have I also heard that you're psychotic little brother is also killing off our locals? Yeah."

"How did she end up coming back to the un-living, anyway? You told me she and your brother were daggered. Also, why was she locked away for a start?" Marcel asked curiously.

"None of your business and let's keep it that way."

Marcel raised his hands in surrender, another curious look in his eyes which told Klaus that he wasn't going to leave it be."Hey! No need to get defensive, man. I was just asking."

"You know what? I think i'd prefer if we drank in silence if you're not going to leave me be."

Klaus waved off the compelled barmaid, grabbing the bottle from Marcel's hand. If it had been anyone else, he would have killed them, but Marcel was the only thing related to family he had left at the moment. They may have had their differences, but they were doing better more recently, apart from his murder sprees. He was right, out of all Klaus' siblings, Angelica had warmed up to Marcel much quicker than the rest. So had Elijah, but he was more of a teacher to Marcel, and Rebekah was a complete different story. If Marcel had went after Angelica like he had Rebekah, Klaus wouldn't have hesitated before killing him. But he didn't think of her more than a sister.

She had guided Marcel in how to deal with Klaus, and he had missed her company when they had left. He hopped off the stool and moved over to the nearest booth. He wanted to be alone, he really wasn't interested in company.

"Sorry, man, can't do that. I need you to keep an eye on Kol, he's worse than you. If he keeps going, we're not gonna have any locals and the tourism is gonna stop. I've already got my hands full with you, I don't need this."

Klaus slumped onto the booth, propping his feet onto the table as he slurred over to a sober Marcel. "...and i don't need to be lectured on how to deal with _my_ city, Marcel. If I wanted to kill each soul roaming New Orleans and burn it down, I would. It's mine to do as I bloody well please. In regards to Kol, my family and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment."

He went to down the rest of the bottle, but Marcel flashed over and grabbed it from his hands.

"You're a little bitch when you're drunk. I'd love to see the faces on all those enemies of yours if they got a chance to see you like this.

He glared at his adoptive son as he placed the bottle back on the bar before leaning against it."I want to be alone. How many times do I have to say bloody it?"

"Once you say it with feeling. I know you, Klaus. There is something else bothering you. You never get this upset when you have a spat with your _beloved_ family. You know as well as I do that they always end up forgiving you, one way or another."

His sire looked away, and Marcel grinned."I grew up with your crazy-ass family, you forget that. You _need_ to be _needed_. You and I both know that you would break if they went off without you. We both know that when you claim you want nothing more than to be alone, that nothing bothers you, you're talking crap. You need your family more than they need you, that is why you dagger them, that is why you get rid of anything that threatens them. Especially with you're baby sis."

"How dare you!-"

Marcel ignored him and continued to speak."Now that you're _precious_ Angelica knows what you've done to her, it kills you to know that there is a chance that she will be able to live without you, does it? I remember how much she loved you, even after what you did to her sister. You always treated her different to Rebekah, I don't remember why. You and Kol, for the short time he was around of course, always seemed to light up whenever she was around. But you two did always have this...tension between you, like you were threatened by your brother. You always were a second away from killing eachother when Angelica was around, more than usual. Why was that?"

Klaus jumped up, now suddenly sober, and began to make his way towards the door. But before he could, Marcel was in front of him. He knew that he was getting to his sire, because his eyes were getting darker. Klaus's jaw clenched."Just because I brought you up, and turned you, doesn't mean that you get to speak of things you have no clue about. Don't test me, i'm not in the mood, _Marcellus_. Get out of my way."

"What are you getting so worked up about? I'm just curious..."

"I will not tell you again. _Get out of my way._"

Marcel knew that he was on thin ice, but he was on a roll, he was close. He had always wondered about how close Angelica and Klaus were, but he never dared to ask. There was so many questions he needed answers to."That is why you got rid of Kol, wasn't it? Because you were threatened by him? It wasn't because of your papa, was it? Otherwise you wouldn't have undaggered him if it meant that he would have brought attention. What were you so scared about, Klaus?"

"_Me_? Scared? Of what? You know what, forget it, I don't need this, i've already been told off and lectured by my brother about family. You're talking complete nonsense now."

"Am I? I was there. You un-daggered him on my birthday. I remember because he hated me just as much as I hated him. You're brother is a _dick_, by the way. You did seem somewhere else at the dance. Angelica seemed happy, she was smiling more than usual, something I thought impossible because she is the happiest of you all. Is that the real reason why you locked him away? Because he made her happy, more than you did? Or was it because you didn't want to share the attention, _her_ attention that always belonged to you and you alone?"

"I am warning you-"

The younger vampire took a step closer to Klaus. The hybrid looked **vulnerable**, and he was staring at Marcel but it seemed like he was looked through him, like his mind was somewhere else.

"Or is it something else that you consider yours?"

Marcel watched was Klaus' jaw clenched again, and it seemed like he had hit something inside of the hybrid. Anger and another emotion that Marcel couldn't name appeared on Klaus' face, his fingers curled into his palm, creating fists. He looked on, now worried, knowing that he had went to far. He had always wondered about the reason Klaus had daggered Kol for so long. He knew that Kol was reckless and wild, he had been a victim of it himself, but it had to have been something else. The youngest brother always seemed to adore Angelica, like Klaus had. Marcel had seen the way Klaus looked at his sister and Kol at his birthday dance, he seemed as agitated as he did at that moment.

He had also wondered about Angelica's relationship with the hybrid. They were always talking in whispers, and her world seemed to revolve around Klaus. But when Kol returned, she had spent so much time making up for lost years that it affected her relationship with Klaus. She showed no hate or hostile behavior towards him, but it seemed like they were fighting for her attention. He never wondered about her and Kol, but she and Klaus were a mystery to him. They came off as something more than siblings, he was sure that if an outsider saw them, they would mistake them for a couple instead of being related.

"_IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!_"

Marcel groaned as his head hit off the wall, suddenly realizing that Klaus had pinned him against it, fingers curling around his throat. His fingers dug into his skin, and he choked, shocked at the action. He only wanted answers, and had knew that he went to far. He also knew that if anyone else had asked them, they would have been snapped in half. The look in Klaus' eyes made him worry, they were now amber, a sign that meant nothing good was happening next.

"K-Klaus...let me go!"

His sire growled, fangs coming into view."She is not of concern to you. She is not yours to speak of! She...is..._**MINE**_!"

"I'm sorry, man. Okay? I'm sorry, I went too far." Marcel struggled against his sire, teeth grounding together as his fingers tightened.

Klaus didn't seem to hear him, his anger was now in full control. He knew that what Marcel had said was the truth, but knew that he would never admit it. He would never admit his jealousy of Kol because Angelica always told him that she was his and his only. His adoptive son had hit something inside him that he never wanted to be known. His and Angelica's relationship had never been known, it was something that only they shared, something that nobody would ever understand. Hearing Marcel's suspicious words made him furious, he would have never understood, that was why it offended Klaus when Marcel spoke of it. His bond with Angelica was deep, it was special, and he knew that he was losing her, losing the only person who made him feel something.

He couldn't lose Angelica. He couldn't bear the thought of never being close to her again.

"**KLAUS**! If you're going to kill me, do it. But I didn't mean anything by it, I was pissed off that you've been running this city into the ground, okay? I didn't mean to insult Angelica-"

The hybrid snapped back into reality."If you ever speak a word about her again, i'll banish you from this city for the rest of eternity. Do you understand me? I'm letting you go because you are family, and right now, you're all I have."

Slowly, Klaus let him go and Marcel rubbed his neck, coughing. He shut his eyes, turning his back on the younger vampire, slightly ashamed that he had attacked his adoptive son. His anger was something he could never control, and Marcel had pushed him to the point he wanted to rip him to shreds, Angelica had been one of his rare weaknesses. Marcel cleared his throat as the bruises on his neck faded and he watched as the hybrid paced back and forth, trying to keep a lid on his anger. He'd never seen him like this before, and wanted nothing more to do with it, he was familiar with his actions towards those he cared about, and didn't want to end up on the wrong side of the unhinged hybrid.

As he eyed Klaus, he knew that he had gotten the answer he'd wanted. His reaction to Marcel's words spoke louder than words could. He swallowed as the puzzle began to fit together in his mind, and his eyes widened once more.

_I was right. His reaction said it all._

He had to get out of there.

He knew that Klaus loved his family, and hated nothing more than being alone."You know, I used to look up to you. You're not just my sire, you're the only father figure i've had, you're siblings are the only family i've had. You don't want to lose that."

Klaus' eyes opened when Marcel finished and a few seconds later, a rush of wind hit him, telling Klaus that Marcel was gone. The hybrid let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and he fell back against the wall he had pressed Marcel against. He ran a tired hand over his face, angry at Marcel, his family but most of all himself. He was angry that he was locking himself away and drowning his problems. He was angry that he had let his family and Marcel see a weakness, something that he hated having. He was the most feared being on the earth, he made people cower in fear at the mere mention of his name

What was he turning into?

This wasn't him at all. He was the Original Hybrid, if he was known for something, it was for being a fighter.

Klaus punched the wall, growling as he mentally fought with himself, and as he turned around to leave, the diary he had been reading caught his eye. He sped over to the bar and picked it up, fingers running over the worn out pages, and he sat back on the barstool. He flipped to the next page, interested as his eyes caught his name once again. He wondered if he would manage to find out when Angelica began to pull away from him. He was sure that she still loved him, she said so herself, but Angelica had said it after he had asked it of her. She used to say it of her own will, he never had to ask, never had to tell her. She always knew when to say it, when he needed to hear it most.

He had to get her to talk to him, without anyone else around. She was more likely to be more vulnerable when it was just the two of them. Their last encounter was run by emotions and anger, now that they had time apart, he hoped that she would see him. But he doubted it. He doubted that she would let him near her after he had held the white oak stake to Kol's heart. His youngest brother was her weakness, if Klaus had killed him, it would have broken her for good. Klaus sighed, trying to control himself as he thought of a way to get her to open up to him. Her hate for him at the moment was at equal with her love for him. He had hurt her more than he had hurt anyone else. She didn't trust him, she didn't believe that the Nik she knew was still inside of him.

Klaus grinned to himself, his mind working with him as his eyes skimmed over the entry he had in front of him, her neat hand writing clear on the old pages. He just had to make her see that he wasn't as lost as she thought him to be, that she could love him just like she once did before.

He just had to remind her what loving him felt like.

* * *

><p><strong>29 August-1720<strong>

_For the first time in a long while, Niklaus finally seems at...peace with himself. _

_He's smiling and seems like he has found himself, his true self, in New Orleans, it seems like we all have. We haven't been here long but it looks like we are staying, and I am more than willing to. He and Elijah are becoming closer as they build our new home, it seems that Niklaus likes being King, it is only fitting considering he is the first of his kind. Rebekah has found herself a new love, and she is happy, I really do hope that Niklaus leaves her be. She's smiling, and I haven't seen her smile in such a long time. At this moment, we are all happy and at peace. _

_Myself? _

_My happiness is whenever my family finds it, something that has been rare. But right now, i'm content, Niklaus makes sure of that. I have been able to wander the French Quarter, and I have never seen anything so beautiful, the lights are magnificent when it is dark. It may not seem much to others, but we have been running from our father for centuries, and we have never been able to stay in one place, which means that we've never really been free. But now, it seems like we are, and when Nik lets me to wander our city, the city that my family is building, I feel free. Nik, as are we, is beginning to believe that we have escaped our father, and because of that, he is letting himself feel. _

_He is believing that he is better than Mikael, that he isn't the abomination that our father told him. He is building us a home, something that I know means something to him. He isn't nothing, like our father said, he is something much more. My brother is free of Mikael's clutches, he is free of his mental and physical torture he placed upon him, we don't have to fear him anymore. Niklaus doesn't have to live in fear of our father, he now has something that he can call his own, that we can call home. My happiness is laced with Niklaus being happy for once in his life. It is my brother finally believing that he is worth something, that he is special. _

_My brother isn't a beast. He isn't an abomination. He isn't weak. _

_He is strong. He is fierce and determined. _

_Niklaus is a true King. _

_Despite his flaws, and he does have a lot of them, as do I myself, I love my brother, and I make sure that he doesn't think there is a moment in which I don't. Nik has difficulty trusting others and expressing himself, but I wish that he never doubts my love for him. I do hope that our happiness in New Orleans lasts for a long while because I have finally felt at peace here. Nik has kept his word he swore to me when we were children...we have finally, I hope, escaped our wicked father and for that, I am proud of him. I must go now, Nik has promised that we would join Rebekah with the horses. I adore them, and I know that my brother doesn't share my interest, but he doesn't complain, which is rare for him. _

_I will write as soon as I can._

_Angelica Mikaelson_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. Please review. If i reach _70 _reviews, i'll continue, they really do encourage me. **


	11. Will You Always Be Just Out Of Reach?

**A/N Here is chapter eleven. I'm sorry that this took a long while to write but I finally finished this morning. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven ~ Will You Always Be Just Out Of Reach?<strong>

**1000+ Years Ago**

_"_**__Wait, Nik, wait for me!"__**

__Sixte____en____ year old Angelica ran after her ____old____er____ brother, pouting as he chuckled when he noticed that she was trying to keep up but having trouble doing so. Her legs ached while his long ones made him keep at least a full meter in front o____f____ her. ____Her long hair waved around the ____young girl____, her cheeks slightly pink from all her running, eyes wide with determination to keep up with her big brother. Klaus grinned, purposely going faster, knowing that she would not give up, that she would do anything to keep up with him. She knew that he was only playing with her, his laughter echoed in her ears as he slowed down a little, giving her a chance to catch up with him.__

__Fingers curled in her dress, ____keeping it above ground,____ Angelica giggled when the wind hit her face, almost stealing her breath. She was ____slowly closing the distance between herself and ____Klaus, who was smiling proudly, encouraging her. ____A few moments later, her smile dropped, now an expression of discomfort.__

_"___Niklaus, my feet hurt. I cannot run anymore, slow down!"__

__Her brother turned ____around____, now running backwards."____Now, now____, sister. You said that you would be able to ____catch me this time____."__

__He wagg____l____ed his finger at her ____then turned back around____, and even though she knew that he wasn't mad with her, she felt somewhat disappointed with herself____. She wanted him to be proud of her, anything to put a smile on his face ____that had been so used to frowning____. ____So, pushing herself, i____gnoring the pain in her legs, she forced herself to run faster. She kept a firm grip in her dress, careful not to trip over it as she ran towards her brother, her eyes pinned to his back. Klaus turned his head for a moment, his smile widening as he saw her approach him.__

_"_That is it, angel, you're doing well. ____Maybe this time you will finally catch me.____"__

__The lake was getting closer, and that was the finishing line. She giggled once more as she saw the shining sun bounce off the sparkling water that was coming closer with each step her feet took. Her brother was ____getting closer to the edge ____and Angelica let out a long breath, urging herself to keep up with him. He had always been faster than the rest of them, he had always managed to disappear out of their sight during their chasing games. Her brother was just out of reach of her long fingers, never failing to escape just as she caught him.__

__Yet, he always managed to catch her. There____ was never a time where he failed. __

__Whenever they played their game, he would always manage to sneak up behind her, without warning, surprising her. Klaus always knew where she would hide, and she had never succeeded in beating him. ____But that was what her brother was like, unless he wanted to be found, it was impossible to find him. He liked being at the lake, which was just near the forest, he always told her that it made him feel free. She understood, even at a young age. Their father was never near the lake, that was why Klaus enjoyed it so much. The lake was surrounded by trees and bushes, and he never took anyone there but her. ____It was their lake, a place that just belonged to them, and he wanted to keep it that way. __

_"_Sister, we're cl-"__

__Klaus was cut off when he was suddenly pushed to the ground, Angelica's hands clinging to his arm, causing him to tumble down next to her, just inches from the edge of the lake. He let out a groan when his back hit the ground, but ignored it, he had felt much worse at the hands of Mikael. He could hear her pants as she tried to get air back into her lungs. As she evened out her breathing, her laughter rung in his ears, laughter of victory. He turned his head, looking down at her, his eyes meeting hers as she gazed up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. __

__Through her giggles, Angelica, her tone laced with proudness ____and she ____said to Klaus,"I caught you, Nik! I caught you..."__

_"___I can see that, sister. You are the only one out of our siblings ____who____ has caught me. Nobody ever catches me."__

__He jumped up, another smile on his face. It was one of ____surprise, mirroring ____her ____own feelings____. She had never managed to catch him, even as a young girl. He was always the quickest of them all, that was what kept him out of Mikael's grasp now and then if he ever felt confident. He would always run as far as he could away from his father whenever he got into one of his rages. He smiled once more when he saw the ____look____ on her face, her cheeks still pink, and he reached out his hand. She took it eagerly, getting up onto her feet, ____her eyes suddenly serious.__

_"___Do I get to keep you now that i've caught you?____" ____She grinned up at him.__

_"___That depends."__

_"_On what, Nik?"__

__He twirled her around in a small circle, his eyes full of playfulness.____"____Will you be able to keep ahold of me? Won't you get tired of me?"__

__She nodded, sure of herself. In her mind, his words were ridiculous. She wanted to keep her brother forever, he was her best friend."I won't. ____I'll keep you always. ____I promise."__

__Angelica blinked for a moment, tilting her head, as Klaus spun____ her around in his arms before pulling her into his embrace. ____His thumb moved over her knuckles, tightening his grasp on her fingers before he faced her. She processed his words, blue orbs drifting over the water, ____wondering what was outside of their small world. She had heard Klaus talk about it as if he had traveled long and far, as if knew what was beyond them. She glanced up at her brother, her gaze trailing over his face, and she saw nothing but the yearn for freedom. He wanted complete and utter freedom, and so did she. His hand ran down her arm before he flattened his palm on the small of her back. She sighed, her head resting on ____his____ shoulder.__

_"___We will always have eachother."__

_"_How can you be so confident in that, ____Nik____? If I do not find someone, father will find me somebody to marry, I am sure of that."__

__H____is jaw clenched, humor gone from his face____. ____The thought of it made his skin crawl. For as long as he could remember, they had been inseparable.____"Wherever you go, I shall follow."__

_"_What if you find somebody you love and want to be with her. You might love her enough to leave us all."__

__She clung to him, her words leaving a bad taste in her mouth. Klaus shook his head once more, sending her a reassuring look."That will never happen, I would never leave you all behind, even Kol. Family comes above __**__all__**__, sister. If I ever had to choose...it will always be you. You are my family, you're my home, always and forever, Angelica."__

__She smiled softly, her brother only said her full name whenever he meant something. Klaus mirrored her smile, letting out a long sigh as they looked at the water once again. ____H____is free hand____ grabbed her hand, tugging her long behind him. She, as always, followed her older brother, waiting for him to continue. ____Their fingers laced as they walked around the lake, hoping that it would be a long time before their mother called them all for their meal. ____They felt at peace whenever they were alone, the sound of birds singing in the trees, calmed them as they got lost in their thoughts. She swallowed as she caught sight of Klaus' bruise on his cheek, something he had gotten from Mikael after he went on one of his temper rages. Sometimes, he just beat her brother for no reason, it was something that she always feared to come. She was terrified that one day their father would go too far and kill Klaus.__

__She shivered in horror. That was something she would never be able to handle.__

_"_Life is a race____,____ if you don't keep up with it, it'll slip through your fingers ____before you reach the end____. You will miss all the magnificent parts of it...life is short, that is why you must experience all that it has to offer, that is why you must keep up ____with it____."__

_"___But what if there is nothing to keep up with, Nik? What if you're wrong? If there isn't anything magnificent out there for us to see? If there is...what if we never get to see it?"__

__He faced her taking both of her hands in his, bringing them to his chest."Because i've dreamed about it. I have heard about it...there is a whole world out there, angel. ____Things that we have never even imagined, there is genuine beauty and it is waiting for us,____ I am sure of it." __

__He spun her around once more, ____eyes____ lighting up when she laughed once more. His words compelled her, lulled her into believing his words. Klaus pulled her back into his arms, nodding to her when he saw question in her eyes. ____He knew that she somewhat doubted his words. She didn't think that there was anything worth to see, and Klaus didn't like that. Dreaming of being free from their father, of knowing that there had to be something more to what they had been dealt, kept him up at night. It was the only thought keeping him from letting their father break him. The thought of showing his siblings that there was something else made him want it even more. He caught Angelica's eyes once more, their identical blue orbs connecting as he spoke with so much determination.__

_"_I'll show you, baby sister. One day, I will show you the whole world, I will show you what is waiting for you. I promise."__

_"___I believe you will, Nik. I believe in you. You always keep your promises, that is why I love you so."__

__She felt something flutter in her stomach as his face brightened up, her words affecting him. She raised her arms, looping them around his neck before she pulled him into her, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the embrace, his face burying itself into the crook of her shoulder, her hair falling around him, a curtain locking out their problems. He didn't know how he was going to do it, what would take to do it, but he was going to show her freedom. At that moment, he promised himself that they would all escape their parents one day. He was going to show Angelica everything the world had to offer, and he didn't care what he had to do. __

__Why?__

__Because she __**__believed__**__ in him, something nobody else had ever done before.__

__That would be the last time they visited the lake as humans. The next time they stood by the lake, which was only a few weeks after, ____just after her seventeenth birthday, ____their race with life was ____nothing but a forgotten thought____, they no longer had an expiration date. Their father had turned them into something they had never felt before, something that ____was beyond their imaginations. They never returned to the lake ____after that, instead, they ran and never looked back. __

__Klaus lived up to his promise, he showed her the world...____he showed her the beauty that he had been dreaming about ever since he was a little boy.__

__He showed her __**__freedom__**__...but years later, he snatched it away from each of them.__

* * *

><p><strong>Present—French Quarter <em><br>_**

"**Just what I needed...fresh blood."**

Discreetly wiping the blood from her lip with her finger, Angelica let out a long sigh as she trailed down the pavement of the French Quarter, her eyes drifting over the bright lights that caught her attention. Crowds of intoxicated people passed her, dancing to the music that was playing in the streets, none keeping her interest, the youngest Original was too busy processing everything that had happened to the world since she had last been apart of it. She was constantly being surprised, and she wasn't sure how to take it. Kol was enjoying himself, he was embracing it, more than willing to be apart of the new century. Everything had him in awe, he was like a small child in a candy store. He preferred to go out at night, and the only explanation he gave to her was that 'his prey was easier to catch'. She understood completely. Kol reminded her of a snake whenever he was around his prey, he toyed with them until he was ready to pounce for the kill.

Angelica wasn't sure if she was enjoying it as much as Kol was. But, unlike her brother, she hadn't been out much, too worried that she would run into didn't know what she would say if she had bumped into him. Half of her wanted to make him feel the pain he had put their family through, but the rest of her wanted him to wrap his arms around her. She had been in a foul mood, torn between crying and having the urge to rip the town apart. Like her brothers and her sister, she had a temper, and had a problem dealing with emotions.

You hate that you love him. But more importantly, you hate the fact that you miss him.

Angelica shook her head, as if it would get rid of the thoughts that had been clouding her mind. She had left the plantation after tossing and turning. She was tired of locking herself away, tired of feeling sorry for herself so she had snuck out when she was sure that her siblings weren't on high alert. Kol had been checking on her, trying to lure her to go on a hunt with him, something that they had always enjoyed doing together, but not even that did the trick. They hadn't heard from Klaus in over a week, and Elijah hoped that he wouldn't attack, but he knew better. Their brother was vengeful, that was what he was known for.

But finally, she had given in and let herself wind down, desperate for a change of scenery. But most of all, she was craving fresh blood. She'd always been just as bloodthirsty as Klaus, he had been the one who had taken it upon himself to teach her how to hunt as soon as he had mastered the art of it. She had left as quiet as she could and disappeared as soon as it was safe. Kol always returned just after midnight, something that he had never explained, but she knew that it was because he was secretly concerned that their brother would attack. She had waited for her brother to settle down, after he had checked on her before he went to his own bedroom, something he did every night to make sure that she was still with them. Then, not long after, Angelica had left, making her way to the French Quarter. The night air and the lights had always been something that had made her feel content.

It always looked somewhat **magical**.

She smiled sadly to herself when she remembered the magnificent parties her hybrid brother used to throw. He never failed to show off what he had proudly built. He would surprise her with a beautiful dress, and if she was lucky, he would even dance with her. That was when they were most happiest, he had finally begun to let go. Let go of his tight grasp on Rebekah, and finally let her be happy, but most of all, of the pain he had felt for so long. Angelica released a shaky breath as she wandered further down the street, her eyes fluttering as memories continued to haunt her. The memory of Klaus' hand holding tightly onto hers as he led her through the French Quarter, a somewhat childish smile on his lips as he told her that they had finally found their home, a place that would be theirs forever.

She smiled sadly to herself as the memory, clear as day, played in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>"This is it, baby sister. This is the beauty I told you about all those years ago. This city will give us the home and the freedom we have always dreamed of."<em>

_Angelica felt Klaus' strong hands settle on her hips, fingers dancing over the material of her dress as he stood behind her. Both of them looked down at the city that he had built, the balcony giving them a perfect view of his 'kingdom'. The darkness made the lights shine brighter, and Angelica had never felt more proud of her brother. She smiled widely when he pressed a kiss to the side of her temple, his voice dropping to a seductive purr._

_"We have finally found our place in the world...we have finally found somewhere that we can call ours and be happy. All you have to do is say it."_

_She turned around in his arms, eyes wide as she stared up at him, knowing what he wanted. He needed to be reassured, to know that she was still more than willing to stick by him. Strangely enough, it reminded her of the game they used to play when they were young. He was running from her, and she still had to catch him if she wanted to keep him with her. He wanted to know if she still loved him enough to chase him, no matter how further he slipped into the darkness. He still wanted her to catch him, bring him back towards the light._

_"I love you, Nik. Always and forever."_

_He slowly smiled fingers grasping her chin, their lips a breath apart. As long as she loved him, as long as she stayed with him and needed him, he was content._

_"Always and forever, angel."_

* * *

><p>Angelica broke out of her thoughts when she felt a tear run down her cheek, and her lower lip wobbled, angry with herself as she allowed her mind to play their memories on loop. She felt alone, even with her siblings around her. She'd never been without Klaus. He'd always been there, always by her side, whispering comforting promises into her ear whenever she felt lost. He may have caused her a large amount of pain, but at the same time, he was the only one she thought of whenever she felt alone. When their father was after them, she instantly looked to him for safety, he took care of her just as much as he hurt her. Even with their family locked away, he still made her happy. She knew Kol wanted her to hate Klaus, but spending one thousand years with someone wasn't something she could just forget.<p>

He had always made her celebrate her birthday, he willingly took her to their horses when she missed them, he still let her crawl into his bed when she needed him near. He had never chosen anything over her, and she knew that he hadn't thought about leaving her side. The youngest Mikaelson let out an angry cry before she ran a tired hand through her hair. Her mind was spinning, and before she could take it out on the nearest person near her, she felt her tears being brushed away gently, and someone hushed her. Her eyes widened when she instantly recognized the touch, and the soothing yet cheeky tone that followed it.

"Hush now, sweetheart. You'll draw attention to yourself. Never let outsiders see weakness...that is the first rule of being a Mikaelson, remember?"

She wanted to scream and yell at him, tell him that she never wanted to see him again. Angelica opened her mouth to say something close to that, but she couldn't. Her mind was telling her to say it, that he didn't have the right to be near her, let alone touching her. But the words wouldn't leave her, instead, something else left her instead.

"Nik? How-"

"How did I know you were here? I always know when your near, love."

Angelica inhaled sharply when he slowly turned her around to face him, not ready to look at him. She was sure that she would crumble if he looked at him, or that she would tear him apart for what he had done to her. Klaus tilted his head, a small smile on his face when he saw more unshed tears in her bright eyes. Her legs felt weak, and she felt like she would crumble at his feet at any moment. His hand cupped her cheek somewhat softly, only making her more emotional. His touch was gentle, close to affectionate, as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't stolen close to a century of her life. She glanced at his hand, wanting to push him away, but wasn't sure if she had the strength to. He held something over her, she didn't want to upset him but at the same time, wanted to claw at him.

...and by the look on his face, Klaus knew that, too.

"What's caused my angel to cry?" He asked innocently, still wiping the wetness from her cheek, but at the same time, his eyes held concern for her.

Well, what she thought was concern.

Klaus had changed over the time she had been locked away. Yes, he had lost sight of himself and slipped further into the darkness over the nine hundred plus years she had stood by him and he was at his worst when he daggered her but now, when she looked into his blue orbs, she saw nothing. There was no life in his eyes any more, he was now controlled by his own paranoia and anger that he held dear. His thirst for power had overruled him to the point that he was his own worst enemy. She wondered what went on inside of his tortured mind, but wasn't sure if she was willing to find out. It had been so long since she had seen the Niklaus that only Angelica herself knew, those moments he showed his true self had become from being rare to nothing. He wasn't Niklaus anymore he was **Klaus**, and it had taken over him.

"You know it pains me when you cry."

She almost laughed, tempted to tell him that he was the cause of her current state, but cut herself off. Angelica sighed when his long fingers combed through her hair, acting as if comforting her would make everything better, just like it used to. She felt herself become angry as her thoughts continued to control her emotions. Her brother was a master at manipulation, it always resulted in him getting what he wanted, and he had never failed to prove the extent of his abilities or powers. He always believed that he would always earn her forgiveness, that he had some sort of right to it. She inhaled sharply when his thumb pressed down on her lower lip, eyes telling her that he knew exactly what she was feeling.

He smirked and Angelica backed away, more angry with herself than with him. He frowned once more, his mask slipping as she winced at his touch. She felt like glass, close to breaking each time he touched her. She hated him, she did. She hated him for still being able to make her feel guilty for pulling from him. Angelica cursed his name each time she tossed and turned, each time she regretfully wished that he was on the other side of the bed.

"Y-You cannot do that, Nik. You cannot assume that you have the right to show up like this after what you have done. This isn't going to go your way anymore, I will not let you talk your way out of this."

Each time he put a dagger in Kol or Rebekah's heart, she had stuck by him, ignoring her own pain. She had pushed aside her longing for her siblings, believing that one day, they would all be one again. She had stood by his side as they ran from their father, comforted him whenever he came face to face with Mikael. He had been her world, for nine hundred plus years, Klaus had been everything to her. Yes, he hurt her whenever he locked away those closest to her, but at the same time, he was the main source of her happiness. She had the world, she had freedom, she never wanted for nothing.

"Angel-"

Raising a shaky hand, the youngest Mikaelson pointed at Klaus, more tears brimming at her eyes."No! Do not call me that because it's not going to work."

"Now, now. I know that you are upset with me, love and you have the right, I don't doubt that. But you know, as well as I do, that you'll always be my angel. **Mine**. Always and forever, remember? No matter what we put one another through, we always stick together. We never fail make up."

"I don't want nothing to do with you right now, Nik. What you have done is unforgivable. How can you be so...arrogant? Don't you realize what you have done to this family?"

His jaw clenched as she yelled at him, something he was still not used to. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Their last meeting had been overrun by emotions, but he had given her time, more then enough. She was supposed to take his apology, and their family would be reunited, especially them two. He also couldn't believe that she failed to notice that she had hurt him too. Their family seemed to forget that he wasn't totally at fault. He and Angelica had hurt one another, their whole family had hurt each-other, yet he was put to blame because he was the easiest target.

It hurt.

"Me? I don't deny that I have contributed to our recent...spat, but if you think of it, we have all done something that has made us all estranged. Kol's no saint. Even Elijah isn't totally innocent, including 'Bekah. Your hands aren't clean either, angel, but we can deal with that later. All I want is for you and I to be on the same side again."

His expression turned from irritation to another grin."I've missed you, sweet. Don't deny you don't feel the same."

"You bit Elijah, you held the white oak stake, the only thing that can kill us, to Kol's heart. What if you had killed him, Nik?"

He shook his head, determination and promise in his eyes, denying her words."I wouldn't. He's my brother. I know that I was wrong for daggering our family, but I had my reasons, it may seem like I don't care, but I do. I **love** my family, and I do what I must in order to keep us one and safe. So, despite our differences, I would have never killed Kol."

Angelica stayed quiet, her eyes drifting to the ground, and he tilted his head."You believe me, don't you? You honestly think I am capable of killing my own brother?"

She didn't reply, now hugging herself as she shook, tears streaking down her cheeks. Klaus swallowed and he took a step closer to her, letting out a dry laugh as he waited for her answer. It hurt. The longer she stayed quiet, the more it hurt. He smiled, but there was no humour on his face, instead panic was in his eyes as she didn't respond. He had expected her to shake her head and say something similar to 'Of course not, Nik.', like she used to. Instead, she wore a blank look and continued to look away. It made him feel uneasy, he needed her reassurance, he needed her to tell him that she still saw something in him. He understood that she was angry, but he never doubted that they would someday make up, they always did.

His voice dropped to a soft, soothing tone, similar to the one he used when they were human. "Sweetheart, answer me. Tell me that you believe me."

When she didn't answer straight away, he spoke once more.

"Look, I know that I went too far, but you know that I wouldn't have acted that way if Kol hadn't come up against me, I had to remind him of where he stood. He stood against me, but I wouldn't have used it...**Angelica!**"

At his slightly raised voice, Angelica answered him, her voice shaky."...i honestly don't know what you're capable of anymore, Nik. You've changed. I look at you now then I think of who you used to be, and I don't recognized what I see standing in front of me. The Nik I knew never would have daggered me, he never would have taken my family from me. He would have been ashamed of what you did to Elijah and Kol, what you have done to them over the years, including Rebekah."

She raised her swimming eyes to meet his, her voice quiet and full of emotion."He never...he never would have broken my heart. You've broken me, don't you see that, Nik? I've given you all i've got, and you still want more...but I don't have anything else to offer you."

Angelica had given him everything she had. Her body, her love, and her soul. She had willingly stuck with him because she adored him more than life itself. But it seemed like that wasn't good enough for didn't believe that she truly loved him. He believed that if she loved another, if she loved their family as much as she loved him, that her love for him lessened. It meant, to him, that she didn't want him no more. Her love for anyone else, in his paranoid mind, meant that she didn't need him anymore. He had to have her constant attention, she had to choose him, love and need him above anyone else. His paranoia, anger and constant fear of being left alone had left him bitter.

He betrayed her. He had broken the promise that he made to her and that, to her, was unforgivable. Not only had he torn her family from her, he had hurt the one person who had stayed with him through thick and thin. But the fact that he had made her happy, that he wasn't the monster that Kol and others believed him to be, only made it harder for her to truly despise him. Memories of him dancing with her, loving her, keeping her safe haunted her to the point that she questioned her sanity.

But the worst thing was, even after all he'd put her through, she still loved him just as much.

...yet she hated him with equal measure.

That was her curse. Her curse was loving him to the point that it felt impossible to live without him. She inhaled sharply when his hands cupped her face, wiping her tears away once more and she looked anywhere but him, sure that if her eyes caught sight of him that she would break. The pads of his fingers moved over the soft skin of her cheek, his own eyes watering the longer she refused to look at him. Eventually she gave in and stopped resisting him when she heard him let out a choked sound, his walls coming down for just a moment, something only she had the power to do. His blue watery eyes trailed over her face, and just for a split second, Angelica swore that she saw her Niklaus, and she whimpered.

"Don't you think I know what i've done to you?! I can see it, but more than that I can **feel** it. I know whenever you're in pain, because I feel whatever you feel. Remember? You are mine and I am yours."

At his words, her mind drifted to the moment he had made his promise, one she had been sure that he would keep.

_"...you are mine and I am yours. Which means, whatever breaks your heart, breaks mine. When you are in pain, so am I. When you're happy, sad, angry or lonely, I feel it. Without you...i'm in pain."_

Klaus, happy that he had her attention for a moment, attempted to try and make her see his side of things."That was why I left you in...there for so long. I knew that if I woke you up that there was a chance that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore, just like I did ninety one years ago. But, you have to believe that I wasn't going to leave you in there forever, I couldn't live without you for that long. II wanted to make it up to you, that is why I fought for our home, so that we could start over."

"You can't possibly think-"

"Just listen to me. You have to try and understand that this hasn't been easy for me either. I thought you had turned against me, that I wasn't enough for you anymore. So yes, I panicked, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't lose you, i'd already lost everything else, so I did what first came to mind. I read what you wrote, and I couldn't handle the thought of losing you. Mikael was after us, I was upset about daggering Rebekah after she chose Stefan, and Elijah wasn't there, I thought Marcel was dead. It was all too much. If I didn't have you, if I was alone...i knew that I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

She watched as his face fell, he was reluctantly vulnerable, and she knew that he hated it."Nik..."

"It's always been me and you. We've never needed anything or anyone else. Nobody could break us, nobody could understand what we have because what we've got is rare, that's why we are unable to stay apart. I know you've been miserable without me because I haven't been the same without you. Kol, Elijah and Rebekah cannot keep us apart because they do not understand. You love me, I can feel it, that's why I haven't acted against our siblings. "

She opened her mouth to speak, but he hushed her once again."You may hate me, you may want to rip my bloody head off at the moment but there will never be a day where you won't love me. You hate me because your love for me is still as strong as it was the day you first realized what you felt. Do not forget, angel..."

She looked up at him, a small sad smile appearing on his face as he leaned down, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"...you're still mine and i'll do my best to stay away to see if you decide to chase me once more. I just hope that you remember what we have fast enough to choose if you want to catch me. I know that you will, but you have to accept that, which is why i'm going to try my best to wait."

_Do I get to keep you now that i've caught you?_

His words, reminding her of the game they used to play, made her gasp and before she could reply, Klaus' lips covered her own. The simple feel of his lips against hers was enough to make her legs feel weak. It had been ninety one years since he had touched her, and the longer his hands stayed on her body, the longer his mouth worked on her own, the harder he became to resist. His words repeated in her head, and she wanted to deny him, tell him that he didn't know her as well as he thought he did, but she knew that it would be a lie. Lying to him was useless because her brother was a master liar and it was impossible to defy him.

She wanted to pull away, but he broke the kiss, forehead lolling against her own. Her eyes shut, but she didn't have to look at him to know what he wanted. He wanted her to make the next move, and his hand settled on her cheek once more, his thumb running along her bottom lip, eyes clouded with lust as he dared her to walk away from him, challenging her to deny him once again. Angelica raised her hand and cupped the back of his head, bringing him down. Her lips claimed his own, unwillingly letting out a sigh of need as he instantly responded, his strong arms locking around her just in case she pulled away. His lips parted, letting her be in control for once, and as their tongues met in a dance, her fingers fisted in his hair, silently punishing him for being able to break her walls.

**Knock knock**

Far too soon, Klaus's lips tore off of her own reluctantly, and Angelica shivered when he whispered her name, but even though he was so near he sounded so far away. His temple rested against her own, and lips pressing a gentle kiss on her jawline. Klaus' jaw clenched, knowing that time was running out, his time with Angelica was close to ending, but he prayed that it had worked. She was finally coming close to understanding his point of view, he didn't want to lose her once more.

**Knock knock**

Placing a longing kiss on her lips, Klaus' eyes fluttered as her fingers locked around his collar, keeping him close.

**Knock knock.**

"Open your eyes, angel. It's time to catch me."

Angelica's eyes opened when she felt Klaus' hand slip from her cheek, instantly feeling cold at the loss of touch. The sound of something hitting wood came closer and caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes, the street becoming more and more blurry as she turned around, wondering what was happening. Hearing her name being called, Angelica felt herself slipping away, the lights disappearing from her sight. The original vampire shot up, sheets falling around her waist, eyes widening as she looked around the environment she was in. The French Quarter fell from sight, and she was met with the familiar space of her temporary bedroom. Clutching the bed sheets too her, Angelica wiped her eyes as she realized that what had just happened had been a dream, a very realistic dream.

"Angelica? You okay, darling? I heard you mumbling in your sleep, sounded like a nightmare."

Her expression turned to one of contentment as she heard Kol's voice, calming her down. She cleared her throat, brushing her hair from her eyes as she slumped back against the pillows.

"Y-Yes, i'm all right now, Kol. Thank you."

He was quiet for a few moments, and she knew that he was worried about her tone of voice but hoped that he wouldn't say anything.

"All right. You know where I am if you need your favorite older brother."

Unable to help herself, Angelica smiled softly."I know where Elijah is Kol, thank you."

"You're not funny, sister. You weren't funny when we were children, and you're not funny now. You know you love me, it's only a matter of time before you admit it."

She heard him chuckle as he walked away from her door. Angelica let out a long breath as she tried to control her breathing, the dream having a heavy impact on her. She untangled herself from her covers and swung her legs over to the side of the bed, sitting there for a moment. The sunlight bathed her, making her smile once more. As she went to walk over to the window a few meters from her bed, something on her bedside table caught her eye. Angelica reached over and picked up what had gained her attention.

"What in hell?"

She frowned as she held what seemed to be a sketchbook in her hands. It seemed old and worn out, as if somebody had kept it with them for a long while. Angelica sat back on the bed, getting comfy as her fingers ran over the front of the seemed oddly familiar, and it wasn't until Angelica opened it when she realized what it was. The first drawing in the sketchbook was of her and Rebekah when they were children playing in the forest. Her older sister held her close, both smiling at one another in a cheeky manner. They had been close, second to herself and Klaus, when they were young. Her older sister had been more of a mother to her than Ester had. She bit her lip to stop herself from showing emotion as her fingers moved over the worn out pages, and that was when it hit her. She raised her head, looking at the window, as her mind fit the puzzle together. Angelica's fingers curled around the sheets as she thought carefully, and all of a sudden, she gasped in shock.

She glanced back down at the page again and that was when, for the first time, she noticed handwriting. The neat handwriting was new on the old pages, clearly familiar as her eyes moved over it. She let the pads of her fingers move over it, following each letter. That was when she realized what had happened in reality and in her dreams. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she read over the words.

_...you always were an inspiration to my best artwork. _

_- Nik_

Angelica dropped the sketchbook in horror as realization sunk in.

Klaus had gotten into her head while she had been sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. Please leave a review. I hope that I can reach **_**80**_** reviews before I post the next chapter. Like I say, they really do encourage me to update quicker.**


	12. When The Web Of Lies Begin To Unfold

**To start this off, I want to say thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Also, I hope that you all had a nice Christmas!**

**Right, this chapter was the hardest i've had to write. I can't begin to tell you how much I have re-written this. I've had a lot of reviews and private messages asking me about when they were going to find out about Klaus and Angelica and to be honest, i've been putting that off. I don't want to lose any readers if i've failed, and to tell you the truth, I had no idea how to write it. The next chapter is going to be hard because I have no idea how they are going to react. **

**Anyway, I hope you found some enjoyment in this chapter and I sincerely apologize for the lack of Klaus. **

**Please feel free to give me some ideas on how you think I should handle the next chapter, I would really like some.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve ~ <strong>**When The Web Of Lies Begin To Unfold**

**1000+ Years Ago**

"_**...that boy is nothing but a disappointment! He spends too much time inside of his head, it's a surprise he's lasted this long. He isn't going to be a man if he continues to scribble!"**_

_Nineteen year old Klaus held his hands up in surrender as Mikael yelled at the top of his lungs, his hard eyes settled on him but his attention was on Esther, who stood by his side. Her face held some sort of unhappiness, but Klaus knew that she wouldn't go against Mikael, so she kept quiet. Scrunched in his strong hand, his father held Klaus' drawings, crumpling them without remorse. He looked down at the ground, self hatred building inside himself, his cheek supporting a nasty new bruise covering the one that had faded from the week before. He hated the fact that he couldn't fight back against his father. He wanted to desperately, but Mikael held something over him, the confidence and courage Klaus gathered to face his father, Mikael would just crumble it with one of his fierce looks. His father had found him sketching a few moments earlier, something that Klaus always attempted to keep from Mikael because he found it weak. He had been drawing a picture of a bird in the forest when his father found him after Esther noticed that he was missing._

"_Father, please. I did not mean to-"_

"_Do not talk back to me, boy!"_

_Klaus' eyes widened as Mikael raised his free hand, and knowing that it would only anger the older man if he moved, he swallowed thickly. He mentally prepared himself for the hit, not wanting to show more weakness as he felt the pain. Mikael took a threatening step forward, a mocking grin on his face as Klaus flinched when his ears caught sound of a tree branch snapping beneath the older man's foot. Mikael chuckled, his hand settling back at his side when he saw the fear on Klaus' face, a sick pride inside of him as he looked down at him._

_He crossed his hands over his chest, taking a glance at the crumpled drawings in his grasp."Just as I thought...**weak**. You will never make it in this world."_

_Klaus' blue orbs shined and his fingers dug into the dirt beneath him, his knuckles whitening as his father laughed once more. His words hurt more than his physical beatings. His bruises would heal, his broken bones would mend in time, but Mikael's words beat him more than his hands did. They scarred him mentally to the point that he was close to believing them. Elijah, who was behind Esther, hung his head in shame, wishing that he could do something to protect his brother, but he didn't dare anger his father. Rebekah had run off __with __Henrik__, not wanting him to witness the horror, she couldn't bare it if Klaus was harmed in her sights once more. It was horrible to watch, knowing that she couldn't do anything to help him. His gaze trailed to Esther, silently wishing that she would stand up for him, but she avoided looking at him._

"_...that is why Angelica should be led by Finn, at least he knows how to respect those older than him, he will make a good provider for his family one day. I will not have her be influenced by the likes of you. She is no longer to be in your care, boy."_

_Elijah's head snapped up at those words, as did Esther's, who for once showed some interest in the scene."Father, please, Angelica is much more comfortable with him. She isn't as close to Finn, she prefers to be guided by Niklaus, she is familiar with him. Please re-consider."_

"_I have made my choice, I warn you not to talk back to me, Elijah. I do not want to punish you, but I will if you continue. I refuse to have my youngest daughter be guided by a fantasist. She needs to learn what a strong man is so that she will marry well when the time comes."_

_**No, no no...**_

"_Father, no. I beg you, do not let this happen. Elijah is right, Angelica does not-"_

_Klaus was cut off when Mikael raised his hand once more, backing him harshly across the face, making his head snap to the side. He fell onto his side, the impact of the hit knocking the wind out of him, and he sucked the air back into his lungs, determined not to let the pain show. Elijah glared at Mikael's back before he sent Klaus an apologetic look, feeling more guilty than before._

"_She will not be in your presence any longer! Say one more word and i'll show you things worse than death!"_

_Klaus felt ill at the thought of his baby sister leaving him one day to marry someone that wasn't good enough for her. They spent all their free time together, he taught her how to draw, and when their father wasn't looking, he had even taught her some self defence moves Elijah had taught him when he was young. She was beginning to over power him as she grew older. Klaus wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it if Angelica was forced to spend her time with Finn, she wasn't as close to him as she was with Klaus. She barely spoke to him unless she had to, Klaus was sure that Finn didn't even know her favourite flower. His hands began shake as Finn came running at the sound of his name being called by Mikael. A sudden possessive feeling came over him when he looked up at his younger brother as he got back up on his feet._

_She wasn't Finn's. She was his._

"_Yes, Father?"_

_Mikael placed a hand on Finn's shoulder, the only one of his sons he was remotely kind to."You will be guiding Angelica from now on. I will not have her wrongly influenced any more."_

_Finn smiled at Mikael, who nodded proudly, ignoring Elijah's protests as stared at Klaus, full of hatred. Their mother looked back at Klaus, who now had blood dripping from his lip, a fresh bruise showing on his skin. He didn't look at her, he was far too busy seething at his oldest brother, his hate building with each moment that passed. Esther began to try and talk Mikael out of his decision but he waved her off, far too furious at his son. As much as she loved Finn, she believed that Angelica was better off with Klaus, so that she wouldn't distract her older son from being the man Esther planned him out to be. Klaus knew this, he could tell by the expression on her face, she only cared about Finn, but at that moment, he wasn't bothered by that, he wouldn't allow Mikael take Angelica from him._

"_Mikael, I do not agree with this decision. Finn is far too-"_

_He turned to his wife, shaking his head."I have made up my mind. I am not going to let Angelica be led in the wrong path, he will not ruin her. He's far too weak...he is a day dreamer."_

_The more Mikael spoke about him as if he were nothing, the more Klaus felt himself become angrier. His hurt was turning into hate which was turning into fury and rage. Esther cut herself off, hearing Mikael become more mad by the second, which only added to Klaus' emotions._

"_I am not weak! If any of us is weak, it is Finn! He doesn't think for himself."_

_Mikael turned back around, now at eye level with Klaus, and his sneered at his son. The pure and utter detestation in his eyes made Klaus wonder if Mikael felt warmness. He knew that his father was taking Angelica away to punish him, to make him hate himself even more._

"_How dare you speak to me like that? I suppose I haven't punished you enough."_

_Klaus didn't back away as Mikael raised his fist once more, but before he could swing at him, a body jumped in front of Klaus, blocking him_

"_**NO, FATHER! NO!**"_

_Elijah pulled Mikael away before he could reach Angelica. He didn't see his daughter, but Elijah would still be damned if he let his sister come into any harm. Esther gasped as her youngest child clung to Klaus, her smaller body acting as a shield, as if she would rather Mikael beat her instead of him. Rebekah, who had been chasing after Angelica, came running up with __Henrik__, placing herself in front of the other two, hands reaching out as Mikael advanced upon them. He watched as Esther pulled Rebekah away from Mikael's eye sight, and she also tried to tell Angelica to move also, to let Mikael get at Klaus instead of them two, but the youngest refused to move. __As her sister shook her head, Rebekah stood back by her side, her hand finding Angelica's, fingers lacing. Klaus' eyes widened once more, shocked beyond belief at what was taking place. His mind couldn't process it, he was speechless._

_Esther whispered softly."It is nothing to do with you, Angelica. Now, please do step aside. Both of you."_

_Angelica shook her head once more, determined."No, I will do no such thing. This isn't right, mother."_

"_What do you think you are doing, little girl? You will not defend this...weakling any longer. Step away from him, he needs to be punished for defying me. It is the only way he will learn."_

_Angelica's eyes watered as she heard the threatening tone, her body shuddering with horror, only making her tighten her grip on Rebekah's hand. Kol came in her eye line, standing beside Elijah, watching with something she couldn't describe. His eyes drifted over Klaus, but he didn't say anything. His gaze landed on the bruise on Klaus' cheek and he looked away, unable to watch any longer. He always hated watching his brother getting a beating, the sounds of pleading and pain made Kol want to cover his ears to block it out. Neither he or any of the rest of his siblings had experienced it, and he never wanted to. At times he hated Klaus because of how popular he was with Elijah, Rebekah and even Angelica, but at other times, though he would never admit it, he felt sorry for the abuse he got from Mikael._

"_I will not. If you are going to punish someone, punish me because I will not let you hurt him. Neither will Rebekah."_

_She felt Klaus' hand settle at the small of her back, out of their view."It's all right, angel. I'd rather it be me then the rest of you."_

"_...and i'd rather it be **me** than **you**."_

_Mikael heard her words and he stepped forward, fist clenching at his sides, dirty nails digging into his skin so hard that blood appeared. Esther inhaled sharply when she witnessed him lean forward, eyes blazing._

"_You two stand against me? For him?!"_

_Rebekah and Angelica glanced at one another before they bravely nodded. The bruises, broken bones and mental torture they had seen Mikael place upon their brother had been horrible. Years of watching him cower in fear and plead for mercy had been more than enough. Angelica had cried herself to sleep as she prayed that one day their father would accept Klaus for what he was while Rebekah had night terrors of her brother dying at the hands of their father. They couldn't take it any more, fearing that one day, a beating would go too far. He didn't deserve the treatment he got, none of them deserved to watch it happen._

"_...why? Why are you so adamant in protecting him? What is the reason you give for standing against me?"_

"_He is our **brother**, that is why. We stand together as one and if it means suffering at the hands of you, then so be it."_

_Mikael let out a roar, never sounding more outraged, and the two sisters let out a whimper as he advanced on them. They had never seen him like this before, it was as if his worst nightmare had come true. Klaus went to pull them out of the way when Elijah suddenly stepped in front of them. Mikael step back a little to meet his eyes, both of them the same height now. Elijah straightened, knowing that he would rather take a beating of his own than let his father threaten his sisters, but Elijah also thought it was time that maybe he would protect his brother, something he should have done a long time before. He turned his head and met Klaus' eyes, shame flashing in his dark ones before he looked back at his father. _

_Kol, unusually silent, appeared next to Angelica, rubbing her arm comfortingly as she calmed down. Sympathy gone, he sent Klaus a look, angry that Angelica and Rebekah almost got hurt because they were defending him. Klaus seemed to think the same thing, mad at himself, but torn between hugging or scolding his sisters for taking a risk._

"_If you want to take your rage out on someone, let it be **me**. I won't let you hurt them."_

_Mikael went unusually quiet as he stared down Elijah, daring him to say another word, to continue protecting the rest of them but his son stood in determination. He had never been one to go against his father, but he knew that he would sooner die before any harm came to Angelica and Rebekah. They had never been struck by their father, neither had he and Kol, but Elijah considered verbal and threatening abuse still a horror. He would not allow them to feel like that while he was near. Their father took a step back when Esther spoke his name, voice calm but telling him that it was enough, people were starting to look. _

"_There will come a day when you will all regret standing by him. You mark my words...he is a disappointment, and he will let you all down."_

_At Mikael's words, Angelica let her hand drop from Rebekah's, finding Klaus'. She held his large hand in her smaller one, squeezing it in comfort, shaking her head at the same time. Mikael turned and left them, Esther following him. He tossed Klaus' drawings aside with disgust, feeling betrayed by his children. Kol saw the touches between his sister and brother and his eyes narrowed but he still kept quiet as Angelica's other hand found his one too, blue eyes telling him that she was proud of him for defending their brother. She knew that he and Klaus didn't see eye to eye on some things, their brotherly squabbles went too far at times, but even she was sure that he would rather pick their side than Mikael's. Even though Kol fought with each of their siblings, and rebelled against them at times, he did have some sense of loyalty, especially with her. _

_He was sad that his family, even his mother, saw him as an outsider, nothing but trouble. Angelica and Rebekah didn't seem to, but the blonde did have her moments, though hers was more playful than his brothers, their relationship was completely different to his and Angelica's. With the rest of his family, Kol couldn't help but feel irrelevant, and it was getting worse as he grew older. He thirsted for the attention that they gave Klaus, especially Angelica, she seemed to think of her brother as her everything. Though she adored her family, and would never say that she loved Klaus more than anything, Kol was positive that she did. He didn't doubt that she never meant to hurt him, but it didn't stop Kol feeling it. _

_Breaking out of his thoughts, he turned towards his sister."Angelica, how foolish are you? Father has no limits to his wrath, you and Rebekah would have suffered!"_

"_I do not care, Kol. I will not let him hurt Niklaus any longer, I did what I had to do, as did Rebekah."_

_She only smiled at his scoldings, finding it amusing that the brother that enjoyed causing trouble, was telling her off for taking a risk. Her grin stopped his next words, and Angelica let out a giggle, standing on her tip toes before she kissed his cheek. His eyes widened as she let go of Klaus' hand, embracing him tightly, eyes shutting as he, unable to reject her when she was in such a happy mood, wrapped one of his arms around her. Rebekah laughed when Kol seemed out of place, never one for showing his feelings, and the blonde hugged his other side, her head resting on her shoulder. _

"_'Bekah? What on earth are you doing? People are beginning to stare."_

_She smiled up at him."Come on, Kol. You cannot think that we would let this pass, are you? This has been the first time you have shown that you do have a heart."_

_No longer fighting his smirk, Elijah gave in, the horrible scene that had just taken place disappearing as their sisters began to giggle at Rebekah's words. Even Klaus, who was slowly recovering from Mikael's abuse, wiped the blood from his chin and stepped closer to his siblings. He ignored the jealously that flashed though him as Angelica rested against Kol, letting out a sigh of relief when she no longer heard Mikael's shouting. Henrik shook his head as the girls continued to mock Kol, who was annoyed that they were embarrassing him. He held up his hands, refusing to admit that he was worried about his older brother. Kol then purposefully pulled Angelica closer, enjoying the attention she was giving him, finding himself not caring about what Klaus thought._

"_Rebekah, dear sister, if you continue to mock me, you will find yourself hiding away when I tell William that you want him to be more than just a friend."_

"_I do not, Kol! You're being ridiculous!"_

"_Really? Then you will have no problem with me telling him that Jacqueline wants to be his-**OUCH**! 'Bekah, that was not necessary!"_

_Angelica soon frowned, knowing that their family moments were becoming more and more rare as they grew older. They no longer laughed and joked like they used to and it worried her. She glanced over at Henrik and Elijah, who were picking up swords, the older brother giving in to showing his younger siblings how to use them. She sadly smiled, wishing that the moments would happen a lot more. She eyed Kol as he denied Rebekah's words, pushing her away as she continued to mock him. Soon, her brother couldn't take it anymore, and as calm as he could, Klaus grabbed her hand again, then softly tugged her closer. Whispering something to Kol that he couldn't hear, Angelica let it happen, not wanting to cause any more fights. She didn't catch the look of envy that appeared on Kol's face._

_He eventually followed Rebekah to where their brothers were, watching as Elijah taught Henrik. Klaus let out a sigh, not sure if he was relieved that Kol was gone, or relieved that he was no longer touching Angelica. _

_Klaus pointed at her, ready to lecture his youngest sister."Kol is right, something that rarely happens, but he is. That was far too brave of you, sister. Our father is an animal, and I do not want you to be another one of his targets, do not ever do that again."_

"_I have already been scolded by one of my brothers, I do not need it from you, Nik. You sound like Elijah."_

"_I am your brother, angel, it is my job to protect you."_

"_...and I am your baby sister, Nik. I caught you, and it would be terrible if I break my promise to keep you. I cannot keep you if father eventually kills you with his harsh treatment. I will not let you be hurt anymore, it isn't right."_

_He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off with a raise of her hand. Then, she grabbed his arm, pulling him behind her to where Mikael had thrown his drawings. She reached down and picked them up, brushing them off, straightening them out. As her eyes landed on one of her and Klaus, she smiled widely, unable to help it. They weren't what they used to be, some of the edges were torn because of Mikael's strength, but it was better than having them torn apart and gone forever. Angelica did the best she could to straighten them before she handed them all the Klaus but he waved it off, not accepting them._

"_Do not let father get to you. You are gifted in many ways, he is wrong."_

_Klaus shook his head, Mikael's words having a strong affect on him."...how can you be so sure? Maybe there is some truth in his words. I can't stand up to him, I can't fight back, it makes me weak."_

"_Because i've seen it. You are the strongest of us all. It is fighting when someone hurts those you love, it is family, and loyalty. It is being passionate, and determined. That is being strong, Nik. You have taught me everything I know, and what I did today, is because of you."_

_Angelica held out his drawings, eyes smiling when she saw one of her and Rebekah, playing in the forest as children. Klaus kept all his drawings he did, even from when he was young, and it fascinated her whenever she thought about how talented he was. He looked at her, then back at his work and a few moments later, he took them from her hand. As he did, his free hand came up and cupped her face, taking a step closer. His ears caught sound of their siblings speaking, out of eye sight, the incident earlier now forgotten. His forehead fell against Angelica's, whispering a thank you as she hummed against him, accepting it. Her blue orbs moved over his new bruises, and she hoped that they would heal soon, as well as the invisible scars Mikael placed upon him. _

"_I just wish that you had the chance to have a glimpse of the greatness I see in you, Nik."_

_So did he. _

_Brushing his thoughts away, Klaus hushed her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he led her back to their siblings, wanting to take advantage of their short moment of happiness before Mikael's temper flared up once again. As they walked towards where Elijah and Henrik were, they failed to see Kol watching them from a few meters away, having followed the two when he noticed that they had been gone. His brow furrowed in suspicion, making a mental note to keep an eye on them._

_Especially Klaus._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"**Angelica, my darling, are you going to sit around for all eternity?"**

The youngest Original, who had been focused on the sketchbook, rolled her eyes playfully when a gush of wind hit her, the smooth charming voice of her brother making a smile tug at her lips. Shutting the book, Angelica raised her head and met Kol's smirking gaze, his eyes sparkling with mischief, something she had missed dearly when he had been daggered nine years before she had. Angelica saw his eyes land on the sketchbook and saw his eyes narrow, as if he recognized it. She had been looking through the book for most of the day, unable to resist it. The drawings were mostly drown the first hundred years they had been vampires, when Klaus had kept some of his humanity. It was like he gave it to her as a way of telling her that he wasn't as gone as she thought he was. At first she had refused to look through it, angry that her brother was trying to get close to her once again, but after days of staring at it, Angelica found herself reaching for it.

Since then, she hadn't put it down.

She placed it on the table across from her and sat up, knowing by Kol's expression that he was thirsting for some entertainment."No, I plan to go to tell 'Bekah to get out of me bedroom later on. She's been out clothes shopping all day for me. I am not allowed to wear anything that hasn't been approved by her. Seems like nothing changes."

She went quiet for a second and her eyes looked up at the ceiling, then a second later the two heard Rebekah shouting down that she had heard them. Her blonde sister had been more than exited to show Angelica the ropes about the new century. She had been the only sister for more than two years, apart from being daggered a few times, and had missed her best friend. The two had been inseparable when they were younger, and even as vampires, their bond had only strengthened. She had been more than a mother to Angelica than Esther and had spent the past few days filling up her new wardrobe while teaching her about the new century. But nobody was enjoying it more than Kol, who had continued to spend most of his time standing in front of the mirrors, smirking at himself.

It was nice to see that his ego hasn't changed. While it could be an annoying trait of Kol's, he still never failed to make her smile.

"You're turning into Elijah, sister. You used to be more fun, remember?"

She arched an eyebrow knowing that Elijah was probably shaking his head at Kol in the study. He pouted slightly, sitting on the edge of her seat, patting her legs."Don't tell me you don't remember my how we used to spend my birthday? Dancing, drinking...feeding? Having _fun_, sister. I'd never seen you smiling so much."

She smiled sadly at him, remembering how Kol's birthday used to be her favorite day of the year. It was the only time that Klaus would let her have a small amount of freedom after seeing her upset whenever Kol's birthday passed. The times when he was daggered were horrible for her, but she had never given up hope, even when she would spend the who day depressed. Her birthdays belonged to Klaus, who never let anyone near her, and she couldn't deny that she loved every moment with her hybrid brother who went to great lengths to see her smile. Kol's birthday belonged to just the two of them. She remembered the first couple of hundred years, when Klaus still had some humanity. It was a better time for all of them. Kol would drop by, mostly on his birthday and even though Elijah would tell them off for attracting attention, the two would create havoc in whichever city or country they were in.

She knew that it upset Klaus, who hated the fact that her full attention was on someone else for a day, but he preferred it to her being close to tears for a day. He had always been threatened by Kol, and she hated the fact she found herself torn between the two. She broke out of her thoughts when his fingers danced up the sole of her foot, looking like a child wanting it's mothers attention.

"Of course I remember, Kol. Who could forget making headlines across the world?"

"...don't you want to make headlines again, sister? Or would you rather sit around, drowning in your own self-pity as you curse our snake of a brother and reading with Elijah instead of making up for lost time with your handsome brother?"

He then met her eyes once again, this time his cheeky smile and mischievous expression had turned to the one he used when he wanted something from her. It was something she could never say no to, Kol knew exactly what buttons to press whenever he wanted something. She found it impossible to refuse him, or to stay mad at him. Ever since they were young, he would never manage to sit still, and whenever their parents ordered them all to sit down and try to have a proper family meal without Mikael glaring at Klaus or telling them off, Kol was always fidgeting. He had to be out running around as a child, and that had only worsened as he grew older. He constantly needed to be entertained and hated whenever Elijah told them to behave, something he had ordered since they had been woken up. Kol hadn't been happy about that at all, which only added to his frustration. If he couldn't go out and cause mayhem, he would torture their siblings until he got what he wanted.

Elijah had told them all to not bring attention to them, he was still concerned about Klaus, wondering why he wasn't making them suffer. Angelica knew why, but she hadn't shared her dream with anyone, she had kept her mouth shut, not wanting them to be suspicious as to why Klaus was getting into her head. She had barely slept, thankful that she didn't need it, but it still didn't stop her mind from spinning with thoughts as to what she should do about her hybrid brother. She was mad at him for violating her privacy once again, seeing as the dream as some sort of manipulation but there was something inside her that sort of understood where he was coming from. Of course, as soon as she thought about those things, she felt instantly guilty towards Kol and Rebekah who had suffered more at Klaus' hands than she had herself. But at the same time, she was finding herself missing him more than she had before, the sketchbook had only made her feel worse.

Why couldn't she just hate him? Why did he have to continue to torture her?

Angelica sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that hour."Kol. You know what would happen if we were to run into N-"

"Why should we worry about that? Why do we have to constantly live in fear of him having a tantrum that results in us being locked in a box once again? Besides, who sad anything about New Orleans? We could go to Paris, Rome or New York. The world is **ours**."

Kol stood up and leaned down, grabbing her hands before he pulled her up. Angelica felt the sketchbook fall to the ground, but didn't move to pick it up as Kol intertwined their fingers, his left hand settling on her waist. He then, using his vampire speed, spun them around the room in wide circles, and she couldn't help but laugh as everything around them turned blurry, as if the world was falling away. At that moment she looked up at Kol, wondering how he felt whenever he woke up from being daggered for a certain amount of time. She wondered what emotions he felt, if he was constantly worried about making the wrong move that would anger his brothers, just in case he would be stabbed in the heart again for another few decades. Kol was never afraid because he never _had_ to be, he was one of the most powerful beings on the earth, but the dagger was something he surly wasn't fond of.

Her brother winked at her as they moved around the room, reaching her out with one hand before she spun back into his arms. Memories of a happier time entered her mind and Kol looked like he was thinking the same thoughts she was. There had been a time where they had been inseparable, just like Rebekah and herself until the daggers came into play. He dipped her before pulling her up again, slowing down as he spoke up.

"It may happen, sister, it may not but we should at least have some fun in the meantime, am I right? We're the Originals, darling, the world falls to our feet in worship, they cower in fear of us. I'm sure that it should not be the other way around. We owe it to ourselves. Nik can not control or lives for eternity, but if the day should come where he daggers us once again, it should at least happen when we are having some fun, something you have forgotten to have."

Angelica saw some truth in his words, but once again, a voice told her that she was being too cruel with Klaus. It told her that Kol didn't understand, that he was being bias with the situation. But it didn't stop her from wanting to re-connect with Kol, the brother that had taught her to have fun, to see the bright side whenever Mikael hunted them down. She shouldn't be wanting for Klaus to make a move, she shouldn't be chasing after him, even after all they had been through because he was the one who had doubted her love for him, who hadn't trusted her even after being one for almost one thousand years. But the other voice ordered her to go to her hybrid brother, who had kept her safe and made her feel things that she knew she would never feel with anyone else. It told her that their bond was something that she didn't want to lose over anything, that her love for him was the only thing keeping him together. Nobody would understand, that was why she was at constant war with herself, torn between doing what her head or her heard told her. She loved Klaus more than she loved herself, and the image of being without him for eternity made her heart ache.

Kol looked down at her, smile dropping from his face as he read her face. He could see the battle she was having herself, clearly torn between choices. He wondered what kept her so tight with Klaus, so loyal, why she had to think through every move she made, as if it were going to impact on their hybrid brother in a way. Even after being broken by him, after her family being torn apart because of him, she was still loyal as she was when they were human.

"Are you going to spend your entire life as Nik's _puppet_, Angelica? He locked us in boxes for almost a century, for reasons that he can only justify in his twisted mind."

Her eyes widened, shocked that he was using such a harsh tone with her. His voice no longer held the cheeky tone that she adored, instead it mirrored Klaus' whenever he got upset when he thought that she didn't pay him enough attention."Kol. You do not understand-"

"There is nothing to understand. He toys with our lives, he _controls_ yours. Then when that isn't enough, when he gets bored, when he thinks that he is losing control he sticks a dagger in our hearts until he wants to play family. If we hadn't gotten to you, when I hadn't been undaggered, do you think that he would have woken you up anytime soon? We can't let it happen any-more, you can't let it happen any more."

He wanted her to see what he saw. He wanted her free from Klaus' clutches because he no longer felt like she was his sister anymore. Klaus had strained their relationship since they had been vampires, even when they were human he would always take Angelica away when he felt like they were getting too close for his liking. She loved him, he had no doubt abut that, she loved each of them in her own way but she no longer had any time for him. He felt brushed aside, like he was close to a second choice. Now that he had her back, he wanted her to see his point of view, hoping that she would no longer defend their fiend of a brother.

"Kol, please. We're family. You honestly cannot expect us all to disown him. You do not turn your back on family."

"Why shouldn't I? It is always them who do that to me. I know that you don't mean to, but for some reason, when it comes down to me and Niklaus, you never fail to pick _him_ over _me_."

She went silent feeling his hand drop from her own, their fingers unlacing as he stepped away from her. She suddenly felt cold, as if he had struck her. For the first time ever since they were children, she saw his mask slip a little, saw the look of betrayal on his face. It shocked her because Kol never ever revealed what was behind his smirk, not even her. There were times where he let his emotions show, but he never truly voiced them, he never felt that he had to. There was always unspoken words between him and their family. Kol may hurt them, he may mock them but he never failed to stand by them when it mattered. He did go questionable ways about it, the complete opposite to Elijah. Kol didn't care who died, he didn't care who got hurt in the crossfire as long as his family was unharmed, but it was never spoken about.

"What-"

Angelica frowned as Kol turned his back on her, walking away. She shook her head, no sound leaving her, not believing what she had just heard. Those words had been soothing she had never expected to leave Kol's mouth because out of all their siblings, she had been the one who had never left him behind. She had never rejected him, never treated him as if he were a burden and had fought for him. Angelica felt a pain in her chest as Kol continued to walk away from her, not knowing what he wanted. She didn't know what else she could do to make him see that she didn't forget about him.

She never meant to make him feel such a way, never intended for him to get that idea, because from her point of view, it wasn't true. Angelica's blue orbs filled with fresh tears as years of being stuck in between her brothers wars, their fights that really meant nothing. This reminded her of whenever Klaus got threatened by Kol, convinced that his brother would steal her away. No matter how much she told Klaus that her love for him was still as strong as it had always been, that he never had to worry, the hybrid had felt that she would enjoy the freedom that Kol gave her, that would eventually leave his side, that the running would be too much. Angelica's eyes widened as she thought about Kol's words once again.

After everything did he truly believe that he didn't mean anything to her?

She watched him take a few more steps in the opposite direction, his body language telling her that he was wounded more than angry with her. Instead of letting him go like her family usually would, Angelica gained enough mental strength to run after him, using her speed to appear in front of her brother a second later. Angry tears slipped down her cheeks as he just stared at her, no emotion on his face, telling her that he was trying to close himself off. He was like Klaus in more ways than he thought which meant that she knew the signs.

"You're wrong. I know that we have drifted apart but that doesn't mean that you mean less to me, it doesn't mean that you are not apart of this family because you are. Yes, I stood by Nik for over nine hundred years, and yes we were close but I never forgot about you. That is not true and I am sorry if you felt like I have. I will never defend Nik for what he did to you, to us all, but he is still our brother whether you like it or not."

Kol didn't move as she closed the distance between them. His ears caught sound of Rebekah and Elijah whispering before he heard them make their way out of the plantation. Rebekah, always wanting to know everything that takes place, protested but Elijah wouldn't allow it. He led the blonde away from the mansion, and Kol returned his attention to Angelica. She blocked him as he attempted to side step her, knowing that he was closing in on himself. Her brother was more of a puzzle than Klaus. They were similar, but still completely different. Klaus instantly went to anger, but Kol was almost impossible to read. She knew that he regretted saying anything because he hated the fact that it made him seem somewhat weak. She moved in his way once again when he tried to leave the room, and she saw his jaw clench again.

"Kol, please. Listen to me."

"There is a drunken woman's neck with my name on it, baby sister. Maybe another time." Kol replied then, once again, he used his speed to side step her and make his way to the exit but before he could reach the door, Angelica had pinned him to the wall next to it.

"I was not finished. If you won't willingly listen, then I will make you. I am your sister and no matter what, you _will_ respect me, it doesn't matter how mad you think you are at me."

She dared him to push her away, and he sent her a challenging gaze before sighing. Angelica may be the youngest of them, but just like Rebekah, she demanded respect from everyone she crossed. As an Original, she instantly got it throughout the supernatural world but in their family, she would not allow her siblings to walk away from her, not while she had something to say. His sister would never back down, and even though he was stronger because he was older than her, he didn't want to face Elijah. His older brother never accepted fighting with their sisters, no matter what age they were. They were the men of the family, and Elijah saw it as their job to protect their sisters, despite them all being immortal. Angelica's eyes softened as he made no move to protest, and she made sure that he was listening before she continued.

"You're my brother, Kol. I don't love them more than I love you, I don't favour them over you and I certainly do _not_ pick them over you. I would not do that to my family. You just don't understand and I don't expect you to. But you have no idea what I went through each time Nik and Elijah daggered you. Yes, I am close with Nik and I do overlook things he does because I love him, but there was never a time where I did looked the other way when he took you or Rebekah from me."

Angelica's voice broke as she trailed off, her grip on him loosening. Her fingers locked around the collar of his shirt, eyes pleading with him. He felt something in his chest as she spoke to him, and whenever he saw a tear fall from her blue eyes, Kol felt himself become angry that he had caused it. This was new to him. He wasn't Elijah, he never comforted someone or let himself become vulnerable when he didn't have to. He was Kol Mikaelson. He had slaughtered villages, cities because it made him smile. He had laughed as families cried at his feet because of his bloodshed. Angelica knew this because she had been right along beside him, scolding him for getting her into trouble. He and his sister used to dance as flames burned because of their vile imagination. While she was the youngest, and as Elijah said, had kept some innocence, she wasn't innocent when it came to him. She was innocent because she had been protected from their father and hadn't been daggered before the twenties.

But apart from that, his sister had inherited the Mikaelson temper along with Kol's hunger, Rebekah's stubbornness, Elijah's family morals and Klaus' eyes. She would never let any harm come to their family, and wasn't ashamed for who she was. He could see that she was slowly coming into her self once again, that the years being locked away was beginning to fade away from her. His sister was turning into who she used to be before Klaus had daggered her.

"I understand how you feel towards him, I feel that too at times, but he is our brother. You can't expect me to cut him off. You can't expect me to choose between the both of you because I will not do that."

Angelica felt his body stiffen at her final words, but she could see his anger slowly melt when she had told him how much he meant to her. Kol, though sometimes cruel and sadistic, wanted to be noticed. When he felt like he wasn't getting the attention he wasn't, when he felt left out, he lashed out. That was why she had, even against Klaus' wishes, put aside time for her youngest older brother. He had taught her how to hunt while Klaus taught her how to control her hunger. Angelica and Kol had always been what Elijah liked to call 'partners in crime'. Though she wasn't as sadistic as Kol, she was never one to deny her nature and the two were always being scolded by Elijah in their first hundred years. Kol would visit them a few times a year, and never knowing when he would next be back, Angelica took full advantage of their rare time together because Klaus started losing sight of himself.

Kol looked away from her, his dark eyes blank, staring at the wall across from them. Slowly she placed her hands by her sides, only half sure that he wasn't going to run off once again."Elijah was right. You're going to forgive him, aren't you?"

"It is not that black and white, Kol."

He didn't understand...he _couldn't_.

"It is to me! What does Nik have to do in order for you to see that there is nothing inside of him anymore, Angelica? It always ends up the same. He betrays us, we curse him then by the end of the week we're back playing happy families then as soon as we try and live our own lives, he daggers us. He's done it once to you and he will do it again."

Angelica felt his hands cup her face, his eyes finally meeting hers in an intense gaze. He tucked her hair behind her ear and let his fingers stroke her cheek, desperately trying to make her understand his side. She hadn't suffered half of what he and Rebekah had. He had spent over one hundred years stored away, and was sure that wasn't the end of it. She couldn't understand because Klaus treated her as if she were something sent from heaven above, and he could understand that, but if his brother had daggered Angelica then Kol was sure that there was nothing left for the hybrid. Nobody got away with looking at her wrong, and his brother had always made sure that she was nothing less than happy. He still wanted to find out the reason behind her being daggered, but at that moment, he was focused on making her see that light.

"What is the hold he still has over you?"

Angelica attempted to look away from him, but he wouldn't allow it."He hasn't got any hold on me, Kol-"

"He clearly does, everybody knows it but they don't say it, Angelica. It has been that way since you were born. You will eventually go back to him and stick with him no matter what he does. You always will because that is what you do, just like Rebekah and Elijah."

She shook her head, anger flashing in her eyes, along with some hurt."Because he is family. How many times do I have to say it? He is our brother. I cannot just turn my back on him."

"I'm your brother too, Angelica and I know you. I know that you won't ever admit it but he will always be your world, nothing he can do will make you leave him. You'll always belong to him and nothing I can say or do will change that."

"That isn't-"

"It's all right, darling, Paris will still be there for when you're ready to join me. Until then, i'll be tasting the locals."

Cutting her off with a laugh, Kol leaned down and kissed her cheek, lingering there for a moment before his hands fell from her face. He smiled at her once more, his charming smirk finding it's place on his face, telling her that he was upset but that he was hiding it from her. He looked at her again before turning around, walking away from her. He wasn't leaving New Orleans, there was no way he was going to leave his sister alone, but at that moment, Kol needed to be away from everything. He was hungry and angry, that was something that never ended well for anyone.

"Kol!"

He heard Angelica call his name, but at that moment, he didn't want to hear her. She wasn't to blame, Klaus was. He was to blame for everything, but like always, he never got what he deserved. Kol flashed out of the plantation, listening as Elijah and Rebekah went to comfort Angelica. He just couldn't understand the power Klaus had over their youngest sister, it was like she understood why he daggered her in a way. She had always defended Klaus' actions, even when they were human. The worst thing was, she didnt' even know that she was doing it, she had no intention to make him feel less, it just happened. Kol knew that his sister loved him, but what she felt for their hybrid brother was something he could never make heads or tails of. The loyalty she felt for him was confusing, even after what he did to them.

Kol stopped at the end of the path that led to the Mikaelson Mansion, shaking his head. Their family would never be what it used to be.

He wanted so badly to leave the town. He wanted to be free once again after being daggered for what felt like a life time. He wanted Angelica to join him, to show her that there was life outside Klaus, what they used to be like before his hybrid brother turned into the monster he was at the moment. The city wasn't going to fix their family, despite what Elijah thought. They were far too broken to be fixed. He was never satisfied in one place, it wasn't enough for him. But when Angelica clung to him, and begged him, Kol found it hard to refuse her, not that he would ever admit it.

"Here he is, the psychopath I that _wasn't_ looking for."

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion, Angelica had just finished taking her anger out on her bedroom door, which was now broken to pieces. Her hand, which had been cut open in several places quickly healed as she fell against the wall next to her door, hugging herself as she thought about Kol's words. Her body felt heavy as she remembered the look of disappointment in his eyes, something he had never given her. Kol was the one who made her smile, he never made her cry. She was angry at him for saying those things but deep down, even though she would never admit it, some of his words were right. Angelica had never intended to hurt her brother, but Klaus had always been her first priority in life, he was all she knew.<p>

She wanted all of her family together, like they used to be, but in their absence which was Klaus' fault, it only made her cling to him more, torn between wanting to fix him and wanting to hate him even though she knew that she never would. She could understand why he daggered them to some point, in his twisted mind, he wanted his family, but was terrified to lose them. He wanted to protect them from Mikael, but went the wrong way about it. Guilt flooded her stomach as she tried to fix her thoughts, wanting to run after Kol and make him reseal that some of his words were wrong, that she loved him more than he thought.

Angelica looked down at what she was clutching in her free hand, her eyes trailing over the drawing of the brother who had caused her the same amount of pain and happiness. Her fingers trailed over the jawline of Klaus, who was looking down at the baby he had drawn from memory. He was looking at her the way he would continue to look at her, full of adoration. Angelica smiled sadly, and she closed the book, hugging it against her chest.

When had their family become so broken?

* * *

><p>Kol spun around to see Marcel standing behind him, hands crossed over his chest. He rolled his eyes, and chuckled."Can't say hello to an old mate, Marcellus?"<p>

"That would be the last thing I would call you, Kol. Out of the whole family, you were the one I liked the least."

"Can't say that I don't feel the same, darling."

Kol smirked at Marcel bitterly. He had always hated him, especially because Klaus and Elijah had doted on Marcel as if he were something special. Angelica had too, but she had also never failed to remind Kol that even though she loved Marcel it didn't mean that she felt any less for him. He glared at the younger vampire before making his way further from the mansion but before he could get any further, Marcel flashed in front of him.

"Angelica wasn't anything close to you, though. She always made sure that I felt like apart of the family. How is she, by the way?"

His eyes darkened, and he replied with amusement in his tone."Sorry, the right to know anything about _my_ sister is strictly reserved for family. You know, the blood related kind, something that you aren't. Why are you asking?"

"I saw Klaus, and he isn't doing so good without his favorite sister, I assume she is just as miserable? She was his pride and joy."

Kol snarled warningly and Marcel laughed, knowing that he was getting to the Original. He remembered Klaus and Kol almost being at war over their sister, as if they were fighting over her affections. His smile quickly dropped when the older vampires' fingers locked around his neck, lifting Marcel into the air without much effort. His feet dangled helplessly as he tried to peel Kol's fingers away, his windpipe close to crushing because of the force. He had been looking for the other siblings since his confrontation with Klaus, and they hadn't been hard to find. His mind had been filled with what he had found out about Angelica and Klaus, something that had been on his mind for decades, the question had never been far from his thoughts.

He still couldn't believe that his suspicious has been right.

"You came all the way here just for me to rip your head off, Marcellus? How thoughtful of you. I always knew that you had a death wish and I, for one, am very glad to grant it."

The younger vampire choked as Kol continued to squeeze his throat, making it harder and harder for him to free himself. The Original flashed his fangs for a moment, enjoying seeing Marcel vulnerable, something he had wanted for years. He had taken his place in the family for far too long and his revenge had just been handed to him when he had really needed it. Kol tilted his head, a laugh escaping him when he heard a whimper leave Marcel. Just as he was about to rip his heart out, Kol felt something tear him away from the younger vampire.

_Fantastic_ he thought. _Here comes Elijah to the rescue, just like always._

"That is enough!"

Elijah's stern voice made Kol sigh again, and he pouted slightly."Come on, brother...he wouldn't have dared to come here if he didn't want me to rip him limb from limb. You are what the children these days call a...buzkill, am I right?"

"Quiet, Kol. Marcellus has obviously come for a reason, one that doesn't include bloodshed, isn't that right?"

Marcel nodded a second later, mentally thanking Elijah as he stood in between himself and Kol. The youngest brother just continued to stare him down, with no intention of leaving the pair alone.

"I came to see you, Elijah. It's about Klaus."

Elijah perked up at the mention of the brother he had been waiting to come into contact with. He took a step closer to the young boy he had helped raise. Kol frowned for a moment, not liking the tone in Marcel's voice, but he too, was interested. He wondered what his hybrid brother was planning for them all, knowing that there was a fifty percent chance that it ended up with him being stabbed in the heart again with a dagger. The Mikaelson brothers stood in front of the vampire, both waiting to hear what he had to say. Elijah gave Marcel a small, tight smile, one that was both somewhat kind but more intimidating. Suddenly, another gush of wind his the brothers and Kol caught sight of long blonde hair, and a pair of eyes glaring at him as if they wanted to cut him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah smacked Kol upside the head.

"I could ask you the same thing, sister. What was that for?!"

The blonde raised her hand to hit Kol again but Elijah caught her wrist, making her stop."Rebekah, can you please refrain from giving Kol more brain damage than he already has, please? Marcel has come here for a reason, one that involves our brother. We shall lecture Kol later but right now, please do focus."

She nodded and turned her attention to Marcel. Elijah smiled softly at Rebekah's protectiveness over Angelica before he replied to Marcel."Why don't you share what you know, Marcel and in return, I might keep Kol from killing you if this information is of any use to us?"

Kol's head raised, and he straightened, playfulness sparkling in his mind, silently hoping that Elijah let him loose on the vampire. Marcel looked at the ground, trying to figure out the best way to tell Elijah what he knew. His hands met in front of him, slightly fighting nervously, something that was unusual for him. Marcel was cocky and walked with swagger, always full of confidence, but at that second, he was terrified of how the oldest Original brother would react. He felt like it was his place in a way to tell Elijah what he knew because if they found out that Marcel was aware of what had been happening between their siblings, he was sure that Elijah would kill him himself. He respected Elijah and he knew that he had a duty to Klaus, who made it clear that he didn't want his family to know, but Marcel couldn't keep it to himself for any longer.

They deserved to know, no matter what the consequences were.

"...i think there is something you should know about Angelica and Klaus. Something that you're not gonna take very well."

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. I hope I can reach 90 reviews before I continue. They really do help me. Again, i'm sorry for the lack of Klaus, but i will make up for that and if you have any ideas of how i should continue, please do not hesitate to give me some. **_**


End file.
